


Map of the Problematique

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012), The Big C (TV), The Path (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Cal, Alpha!Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bonding, Cancer, EatTheRare, F/M, Heats, Love and Loss, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, New love, Omega!Lee, Omegaverse, Pining, Smut, bearhunt, hannigram AU, ruts, tagged hannigram for rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Lucas is on the hunt for a new life in California, what he doesn't expect to find is an Omega who pulls so hard at his heartstrings that he can't live without him, even through the ups and downs, and the trials of trust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Enjoy another Bearhunt fic on us. Canon aged characters with some nice crossovers. if you like this please follow us on tumblr and maybe share this fic there too to help get the word out! [Tumblr here!](http://identically-different.tumblr.com)

Even though the charges were cleared, and _most_ of the town had forgotten--Lucas hadn't. How could a place he'd spent nearly all his life, suddenly become unfamiliar? The places he’d loved, no longer held the same beautiful memories. It was all… stained. Tainted. Enough that he knew he had to reboot, make new memories someplace else and hopefully happier ones.

It was a decision made easier since his Omega son, Marcus, was being courted by a wonderful Alpha, so the time couldn't have been more perfect. As such, Lucas packed and found a cottage in the beautiful countryside of the USA. The land of opportunity and dreams. He hoped it would be.

One thing he really wanted though, was companionship.

Once he was settled in, working at a sporting goods store for now, the Alpha decided that in the spirit of starting anew, he'd go someplace new. So he dressed in brown cargo pants and a soft blue button up flannel shirt, hopping into his truck to head to a club he'd found online. Lucas was looking for his mate to be, not a fling, but if anything a friend would be nice.

Walking in, Lucas smiled at everyone he came across, wanting to make a good impression. He scented the air, noting one aroma that stood out more than the rest. It lead him to the bar, where he saw a beautiful Omega male there. The Dane’s eyes dilated but not being the forceful type as Alpha’s usually were, he sat down on the stool next to him instead of bothering him right away. The Omega made eye contact, offering up a smile back to Lucas and then went back to his drink and the slightly younger man next to him, a beta.

“What are your imported beers?” he asked the barkeep, and then chose one, paying for it, all the while watching the Omega from his periphery.

After a thank you to the barkeep, Lucas sipped the beer and finally turned to the man he'd been scenting. “Hello, I'm…my name is Lucas,” he said kindly, smiling warmly as he extended his hand.

Downing his beer, the Omega set his glass on the counter to get another on his open tab, and then shook Lucas’ hand. “Lee.”

“A pleasure, Lee,” Lucas said, removing his hand to take up his beer. He took another big gulp and then set it down. Not sure exactly what to say, he smoothed down his flannel and cleared his throat. “Do you come here often?”

Lee laughed, an amused sound that he drowned with his refilled beer. “Only one dollar beer night. Best time to come.”

“I did not know that,” Lucas chuckled, and took a few more swallows of his beer then. “It's my first time here or in any American pub really. I'm from Denmark,” he said and then playfully whispered, “in case you didn't notice the funny accent.”

Lee’s sea-blue gazes looked Lucas up and down once, and then met his eyes once more. “I had noticed, I didn’t want to be rude and asked,” Lee chuckled back, teasing. “It’s cute, I like it.”

“Yeah?” Lucas asked, looking at Lee through his glasses. He scented him again, discreetly and leaned in the bar. “Why thank you, Lee. You know, I think you're cute also. Beautiful is probably a better word though.”

Flushing a little, Lee leaned forward toward Lucas, letting him scent him a little better with a crane of his neck, batting his big eyes at the Alpha. “I’ve been called a lot of things before, but never beautiful.”

“No?” Lucas asked, his voice a rich timber as his senses were saturated with Lee’s poignant scent. The corners of his mouth quirked into a grin and brushed a strand of chestnut hair from his eyes. “That's a shame because you are exactly that, Lee.”

“You don’t come to places like this often, do you?” Lee chuckled, eyes roving down Lucas face to the tiny bit of chest that peeked out under his flannel shirt. Lee bit his bottom lip, pupil blown eyes meeting Lucas’ once more. “You’re in the right place anyway.”

“No, I don't, admittedly,” Lucas grinned, scratching at his jaw. He adjusted his glasses and downed the rest of his beer. “I think I am in the right place, ja, I met you after all.”

Lucas didn’t seem the type to be here for a quick fuck or a blow job, but Lee had a thing about growing attached to anyone, or letting them close in ways he had a feeling the Alpha was looking for. Loneliness was a bitch, but it was something Lee found peace in lately. Lee reached over and touched Lucas’s bit of chest hair and then undid another button on his shirt. “That you did, Lucas…”

Lucas swallowed at the touch, his eyes dilating fully when he felt the Omega’s hand there. The Alpha captured it and brought it to his full lips, kissing the back chivalrously. “And what brought you here tonight, Lee?” he asked, his eyes warm and gleaming with life. “I know what I hoped to find, but what about yourself? Or was it just the dollar draft?”

“It’s bear night, too,” Lee whispered, undoing one more button, his eyes dark with lust, biting his lip once more as he took a chance and leaned in to kiss Lucas mouth, just at the corner as he slipped off his stool, and grasped his hand. “Come with me.”

Lucas’ heart picked up at that. He'd heard American Omegas were bolder than those in Denmark and he was pleased to see Lee was a perfect example of that. “Ja, okay, sweetheart,” he murmured, not sure what bear night meant or entailed but he followed, off into the unknown.

Lee finished his drink quickly and set money out for it as he lead Lucas toward the back of the joint. It was a rare night out for him, not coupled with any treatment days, and he’d be damned if he was going to feel great and not get laid. He checked the bathrooms first, but they were full up with others doing the same, so Lee sighed and lead them out the back, the crisp evening air chilling his heated skin, wafting his sweet scent toward Lucas. He pushed the Alpha against the brick wall, leaning into him, kissing him chastely on the mouth at first, undoing a few more buttons on his shirt. He scratched his fingers through the thicket of hair, groaning.

“Por helvede,” Lucas growled, snaking a strong arm around Lee’s trim waist as cupped his scruffy jaw and kissed him more passionately. The Omega’s aroma and his reverence was bringing out the bear in the Alpha. Swirling their tongues together, he turned them so that Lee was against the wall, and pressing his erection into him, he grunted. “You're unlike anyone I've met, Lee…”

 _Oh fuck_ , Lee thought as he wanted unto Lucas’ mouth and pulled him even tighter against his lithe form. “I'll make sure you never forget me.” He sealed that promise with a kiss, tongue pushed forcefully past Lucas’ lips, plunging in deep.

“Won't ever,” Lucas promised in turn, already planning on hopefully seeing Lee again after tonight. He began fucking the Omega’s mouth with his tongue before licking down his jaw to press his nose right over that delicious scent gland. “Gods… you smell so wonderful.”

A shiver ran up Lee’s spine with that, and he held Lucas against his gland, sensitive as it was, he had to keep his wits about him. “Anything goes, Lucas, but no biting or bonding. That’s all I ask.”

“I wouldn't, not without your permission,” Lucas murmured against Lee’s neck, kissing softly and tasting his scent on his tongue. He pulled back and met the Omega’s eyes with a soft look in his own. “Not here. I… this is not something I do usually but I don't live far from here, if you'd like to come to my home or we could go to yours. I don't want to be assuming.”

Lee never brought people home. “Yours,” he insisted, sure that if he said no he wouldn’t get laid at all tonight, and Lucas was sweet as pie. Lee hadn’t had anyone so sweet in a long time, especially not an Alpha.

“Okay,” Lucas smiled and kissed Lee slower, ending it with a peck before he pulled himself off of the Omega and offered his hand. “Come then, I have more beers at home.”

Laughing, Lee kept pace with Lucas, his heated skin cooling with the night air once more as they walked. “Thank goodness, those dollar beers were putting a hole right in my pocket.”

One thing Lucas could appreciate, among others, was Lee’s sense of humor and positive personality. He didn't know hardly at all but he was decent at getting a good feel of people. “We can't have that,” he laughed, sharp Alphan teeth glinting in the light as he lead the Omega to his truck. “Good thing I came along.”

“Good thing, or else I’d be broke,” Lee smiled, looking at the truck. He was a little thankful Lucas drove. He got into the passenger seat and buckled in.

Lucas closed the door for him and then got into the driver’s seat, buckling up. “And that would be no good,” he grinned and winked, cranking up the engine. “Will I be bringing you back here? I don't know if you drove or not.”

“I don’t drive,” Lee said with a nonchalant shrug of slim shoulders. “Depending on where you live, I can walk.”

“What sort of Alpha-- _man-_ -would I be if I didn't at least see you home safely later?” Lucas asked, rhetorically and touched Lee’s hand sweetly before removing it to put the truck into gear. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards his house.

It didn't take but about fifteen minutes to get to his cottage; while it was in the country, it was on the outer edge, which offered peace but still the convenience of not being too far from the city.

“Here we are, home sweet cottage,” Lucas hummed and undid his seatbelt once he shut off the truck. He got out and quickly jogged over to open Lee’s door, offering a gentlemanly hand.

Lee was _sure_ he didn’t deserve any of this, but he slipped out anyway. “When we’re done, the bar will be fine,” he insisted, as knowing where he lived would form an unwanted attachment.

“Okay,” Lucas nodded, not pushing. He closed the truck door and lead Lee to the front door. Unlocking it, he pushed it open to reveal soft earth tones, an old but plush couch, and recliner. On the wall there were pictures of streams, mountains and deers--nature more than anything else. “Make yourself at home, please,” he said, and put his keys down, toeing off his boots once he shut the door behind them. “Beer?”

“Yes,” Lee said, looking around. It was still far more decorated than his own. He toed off his shoes at the door and dropped his jacket there with them.

Lucas walked over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out two Danish beers. He took off the tops and brought one over to Lee before taking a drink of his own. “It's not much but it's peaceful here, and the trees remind me a little of home.”

“Where is home?” Lee asked, taking a sip of his own beer, eyes on the way Lucas moved, his chest hair, everything.

“In Denmark,” Lucas explained again with a warm smile as he watched Lee in equal measure. He couldn't stop sniffing the air, his lips curling a little each time he did it. “A small town just outside of Copenhagen. Were you born here in this town?” he asked, gesturing for Lee to join him on the couch if he chose to.

Lee heard the first time, he wanted other details, since Lucas was being so personable with him, it only seemed nice to at least do the same, despite Lee urgency not to delve much deeper into himself. “No, I was born down south.” He walked to the couch and sat down next to Lucas, smiling at him as he took a few long sips of his beer and set it on the table next to him and curled himself around Lucas, undoing the last buttons of his flannel shirt.

Lucas’ musky, earthy Alpha scent was much more pungent with his shirt open and in his natural habitat, the place was covered in it. He nodded, feathery strands moving with him as he took off his glasses to set them on the end table. “This is the only place I've been in the states so far,” he stated, his tone low and deep, lisp more prominent. The Danish man took Lee’s hand again and turned it over, brushing his lips over the scent gland on the Omega’s wrist. “Do you miss it there? In the south?”

“Sometimes. I plan to go back, someday, maybe,” Lee sighed, watching the Alpha do things most had never done with him, mostly because he never let them, or gave them a choice. Scenting another was personal, it was taking that person in and letting them become a part of you, and Lee couldn’t have that. He flipped his wrist in Lucas’ hand and brushed his long fingers against the Alpha’s lips.

Lucas took the hint and gave Lee an apologetic look. “That's good, ja,” he said and then pulled the Omega to him, grasping his face gently to kiss him. “I want to please you, Lee, make sure that you also do not forget me…” he whispered, roughly and then plundered his mouth anew, slipping his hand under his shirt.

“Do you think I would?” Lee asked, crawling over Lucas’ lap, smiling down at him as their lips melded together softly at first.

“I think you'd maybe remember the accent,” Lucas answered, with a grin over Lee’s mouth as his large hand trailed down his back, to his perfect ass which he kneaded.

“Then help me remember,” Lee grinned, biting at Lucas’ mouth, wanting nothing more than to feel the Alpha take him, fuck him until he would feel him the next day, and then the next…

Lucas picked Lee up at that, kissing him more heatedly as he walked upstairs to his room. He kicked the cracked door open the rest of the way and tumbled into the bed, on top of the beautiful Omega. “Like this?” he rumbled, shrugging off his flannel and then taking Lee’s shirt off before dry humping against him.

“Gods, yes,” Lee groaned, raking his nails down Lucas’ back, wanting to feel out every sweet part of him.

“Was hoping so,” Lucas husked and moved back long enough to undo his cargo pants before removing them and taking Lee’s off as well. He gasped at the sight of the Omega’s stunning body, leaning down to lick from his pink balls to the tip of his cock, and up his smooth chest. “Look at you...damn, Lee. You're like a model or something.”

Lee laughed through the groan he had, hands on Lucas’ shoulders. “Hardly, trust me. I’m the worst when it comes to any of that.”

“Natural beauty,” Lucas murmured and resisted the urge to scent Lee again. Instead, he took his pink nipple into his mouth, laving his tongue over the hardened nub as his hands explored his skin. “Do you have any condoms?” he asked, more just wanting to make the Omega feel more comfortable than anything else. “I may have one in my wallet… unless you’d rather not?”

“In my jeans pocket,” Lee answered, toes curling into the bed with pleasure.

Lucas grinned and then backed off of Lee long enough to pull the large sized condom for Alphas from the Omega’s pocket. He tore it open and rolled it into his hard cock, his eyes staying on the other’s as he'd done so. Ordinarily, the Dane would take his time, taste his lover thoroughly, but he got the sense that Lee wanted to be taken, and since it had been quite a while for Lucas, he didn't mind.

Climbing back between Lee’s legs, Lucas bit down into his mouth, the head of his cover cock pressing against the Omega’s wet hole. “Tell me what you want,” he whispered, stroking his face.

Lee was doused, wet already at just the thought of having the large Alpha inside of him. “Fuck me hard,” Lee begged, knees to his chest and then around Lucas’ waist.

Lucas growled, and buried his cock inside Lee’s ass, all the way to the hilt. He started to fuck him in earnest, in short, hard bursts as he licked from the Omega’s shoulder to his scent gland again, unable to resist tasting the fevered sweetness there. “Oh fuck, Lee, you're so wet, and you taste so good,” he said, able to feel the slick at the base of his cock and down his balls.

“You feel amazing,” Lee encouraged, panting as he gripped Lucas’ hair and held him there. “Bite my shoulder.”

The Alpha built up speed, his arms bracketing Lee as he fucking him hard, just as had been requested. At the permission, Lucas did just that, sinking his fangs into the Omega’s shoulder and clamping there with a snarl as instincts were triggered there. A primal need to dominate washed over him and he gnarled at the wound, sweat dripping down his spine as strong muscles flexed.

“Oh fuck,” Lee groaned out a she desperately latching his fingers into Lucas’ hair, shaking all over as everything started to turn white hot. “Alpha-” Lee’s tight ass latched on to Lucas’ cock, gripping tightly as he started to come undone. He hadn’t come this quickly in a long time.

“Omega-” Lucas howled, licking a bloody trail to Lee’s mouth before kissing him as the heat in his core boiled over. A half a dozen more thrusts and his body tensed, muscles rippling in the grip of an explosive orgasm. He breathed hot into the Omega’s mouth, eyes closing as come filled the condom to maximum capacity, knot locking them in place. “Helvede, ja, kaereste-!”

Lee hardly ever fucked Alphas, they were often not the type to listen, but Lucas was sweet and only did what Lee asked, which earned the Alpha a good spot in his book. He pushed his ass down on Lucas’ cock, filled to the point he could feel it run out of the condom and into him. “Fuckin’... shit…”

Lucas felt it too, but couldn't do anything about it. He panted, trying to catch his breath. Not sure if he should say… anything, he held Lee’s face and kissed him softly. “That was amazing, I've never felt anything like it, with anyone before, sweetheart.”

There was a connection, there was the second Lee took Lucas’ hand. He should’ve just left, but the allure of the Alpha, his scent that wafted to him tonight was one the minxy winebar owner couldn’t resist. “Oh yeah?” Lee chuckled, blue eyes watching Lucas carefully. He was positive the other man hadn’t had that many, not like Lee.

“Ja,” Lucas affirmed, looking at Lee like he was the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth. He felt the connection, and in his mind, the Omega _had_ to be his at some point, but he could wait because, afterall, they were both young and healthy, right? No rush. “There's one thing that has been weighing on me heavily though,” he said, with a face that could be seen as serious. “Why was it called ‘bear night’ tonight at that club?” he asked with a cheeky little grin.

Lee laughed, despite everything, pawing down Lucas’ chest. “Bears are a type: big hairy men.”

“So you're calling me fat and hairy?” Lucas joked and kissed Lee’s lips again, unable to resist. “I think bear is fitting though. I do love the woods and a sweet pot of honey.”

Lee rolled his eyes, but his smile never faltered. “Not fat. I mean, a lot of them are, but...I digress, you’re broad and hairy, and I am… smitten.”

Lucas’ tawny skin darkened at that, taking on a reddish tone as he smiled, happily. “As long as you like what you see, you can call me anything you want, kaereste,” he crooned. “I'm...how do you say that again? Smitten? Yes that was it… I'm smitten too.”

“You’re a very nice man,” Lee whispered, kissing Lucas’ chin and then his jaw, nuzzling against him. He couldn’t have a nice man, it just… it would be too horrible to do that to Lucas.

“Thank you,” Lucas is whispered back, and nuzzled him in turn. A deep, quiet Alphan purr reverberated from his chest as he breathed Lee in. “You are too. I don't want to pressure you, but I'd love to see you again. Just think about it.”

“We’ll see papa bear,” Lee teased softly, biting at Lucas’ lip, slowly dragging his teeth over the fleshy mound.

Lucas grunted at that and then bit Lee’s upper lip to slot their mouths together as his knot started to slowly deflate. “I'm a patient bear,” he winked.

“That’s a good quality to have,” Lee whispered, groaning a little, utterly wanton still.

“Mhm,” Lucas hummed and then licked back into Lee’s mouth to taste his tongue, his teeth, all of him.

“We can take our time on the next round, if you want,” Lee offered, between kisses, cupping Lucas’ face sweetly.

“I’d like that,” Lucas said, as his knot went down completely. He didn't move just yet, and just drank Lee in for another moment. “You should be cherished.”

Lee laughed, light and airy, smiling at the Alpha. “Weird thing to think about.”

“That's what taking time is though, really cherishing each other,” Lucas smiled back, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he pulled out and removed the condom, tying it off. He tossed it in the trash next to the nightstand and then opened his arms for Lee if he wanted. “In Denmark, we make sure to do that, in whatever form it may come in.”

Lee rolled, half on the other man, resting against his chest with his folded arms, gazing down at him. “You’re going to find that cherishing me will be a huge waste of your time… fair warning.”

Lucas palmed down Lee’s back, letting his hand rest over the soft swell of his ass as he looked back into his eyes. “And what makes you say that? Because you aren't sure if you'll see me again after tonight?”

“We make our futures to a point. I just know the end of mine,” Lee said, shrugging his slim shoulders. “But let’s not talk about that or dwell on it. We’re here now.”

“If you know the end, wouldn't it make you want to enjoy the middle even more?” Lucas asked, though he had no idea what Lee was getting at. He nodded at the last thing Omega said and embraced him. “Okay, Lee, of course. I am glad you're here too. Did you want me to grab your beer?”

“No, but I am going to go pee and then I’m going to come back and run my hands through all that hair on you,” Lee replied with a smirk. Oh he definitely did enjoy himself because of the outcome, but he wasn’t getting into that.

“I'll be waiting then, and so will all of my hair,” Lucas chuckled and stretched on the bed, his arms going behind his head as he watched Lee’s ass flex. Still, he was curious about what the Omega had been hinting at, but as he'd told him, he was patient.

Lee left and returned a few minutes later, all cleaned up, and then crawled back to his spot, running his fingers through Lucas’ chest hair, humming contently. He scratched down Lucas’ chest, over his nipples with both hands.

“I'll have to keep my shirt off at all times when I'm around you,” Lucas smiled and then grunted at the feel of his nipples being stimulated.

“That would be ideal,” Lee whispered and then kissed each nipple, licking over them slowly, and then descended down Lucas’ body, scratching through all the hair he could find.

Lucas pressed his head back into the pillow and sucked in a deep breath. He'd never been so well explored before, never had anyone cherish _him_ the way that Lee seemed to be doing. “Oh god, Lee, you are perfect.”

Lee loved to give at times, though mostly he took a lot, but Lucas was a kinder soul, and Lee knew after tonight he wouldn’t see him again, it just wasn’t in the cards. So, with that in mind, the younger man kissed down his furry belly and took the Alpha’s large cock into his mouth with a pleased, wet hum.

“Fuck!” Lucas cried out, not always one for obscenities but the feel of Lee’s hot mouth on him certainly demanded such a reaction. He willed himself not to move his hips but his toes curled as he placed his hand on the back of the Omega’s head. “Like that, sweetheart.”

Expertly, Lee took Lucas down, to the hilt, gagging himself on the bulbous head as he pulled back the foreskin with his hand, groaning. Lucas tasted a bit like the condom, but he didn’t mind, he’d had worse in his mouth.

“Lee,” Lucas groaned, watching him suck his large Alphan cock. It was a spectacular sight to behold and it took strength not to come then and there. “Feels good, ah!”

Lee made a few passes before coming up for air, working Lucas’ cock in his fist, lips swollen red, which he licked slowly. “Been awhile since you were blown?”

“Been awhile for all of this,” Lucas admitted with a chuckle, which turned into a deep moan. Lee looked utterly debauched and the Alpha wanted to see him coming all over again. “But especially that, yes.”

“No one at home?” Lee asked, licking a long stripe up Lucas’ cock, teasing.

“Just an ex wife and ex girlfriend,” Lucas answered, his heels pushing into the bed. “Neither of which enjoyed what you're doing now.”

“Oh women,” Lee made a noise at that, and licked again. “Have you ever been with a man?” Lee assumed Lucas had, because he was so good at it, but then again, he’d never fucked a woman before, so he wouldn’t know if there was a difference.

“Not interested in women?” Lucas asked, and then fisted the sheets, his balls jerking a little as his hairy chest rose and fell. “I've experimented, back when I was a young man, but I've never done with a man what we just did, no.”

“What were you doing in a gay bar?” Lee laughed, wrapping a hand around Lucas’ balls, squeezing and rolling them. “I’m… completely gay. I don’t even look at Alpha women.” He shuddered.

“I wasn't aware it was a gay bar, it just looked like an interesting place. Plus it was the closest to my cottage,” Lucas laughed, the sound ending in a grunt. “Where I'm from they are pretty relaxed and all. I am what they would call pansexual, I think is the word?” He smiled at Lee, and reached down to stroke his cheek before encouraging him to come lay on top of him again.

“You’re fifteen minutes driving distance from it!” Lee laughed, crawling back up Lucas’ body to lay against him, happy to be like this, realizing that the conversation was… nice.

“But it's the first one I encounter when coming to town,” Lucas chuckled, warmly and wrapped his strong arms around him. He scented him discreetly and then nuzzled against his face, kissing his brow. “Are you hungry? I have food,” he offered, instinctively.

“Actually, yeah. I’m starved,” Lee said, glad that his stomach had taken a day off from puking.

Lucas kissed his lips once more and then nodded. “Well let’s remedy that,” he hummed, waiting for Lee to get up first so he could fix them both something. “Because I'm starving too.”

Lee didn’t bother with his clothes, instead he got up and reached for Lucas’ hand instead. “I’ll… _try_ to help.”

Lucas happily took Lee’s hand and got up, walking with him into the cozy little kitchen. It had minimal decor, save for a lot of red and orange plaid, a few apples on the towels. “I've never made food naked before,” he laughed and then opened the fridge. “I guess it's fitting for a bear though.” He didn't have much food, but stuff for sandwiches, some leftover pizza from earlier and a pack of ground beef--typical single Alpha type of set up.

“Good thing I’m not a vegetarian anymore,” Lee laughed, looking at the contents of the fridge and pulled the bread and sandwich meat. “This will work.”

“I'll grocery shop tomorrow, so if you _do_ come back over, there will be more food,” Lucas offered with a smile and also pulled out mayo, and mustard. “I think I have some tomatoes and lettuce too, if you want it. Cheese. The Danish always have cheese.”

“Good to know. Cheese would be good.” Lee got down plates after searching for them, and then set out bread on each one.

Lucas pulled out two kinds of cheese, cheddar and Swiss, none of the sliced American stuff they called cheese around here. He got a knife and started cutting the blocks into slices for them both. “What made you return to meat?” he asked, just making light conversation as they worked together to make the sandwiches.

“Not eating meat wasn’t helping my health,” Lee explained, chuckling as he took some swiss, and then some meat, mayo.

“We need the protein,” Lucas agreed with a grin and started building his own, both cheeses, double meat, and a little mayo. “Chips?”

“No that’s alright,” Lee said with a smile, and pressed his sandwich together and then took a bite, so hungry he was sure he might have forgotten to eat.

Lucas didn't get any either but he put two more cold beers on the counter for them both. After opening them, he handed one to Lee and walked over to the table with his beer and sandwich, taking a big bite. “Good? I mean as far as fast sandwiches go?”

“Yeah,” Lee said and moved all his things to the table to sit. He was used to standing to eat at his small kitchen breakfast bar, since he was the only one that lived there.

Lucas was used to table eating, and usually long meals spent conversing, as well as laughing but right now he was just enjoying the simple sandwich with Lee. After a few more bites and a swig of beer, he wiped his mouth. “It's not bad. Hitting the spot for me.”

Lee ate with gusto and then washed everything down with his beer, his naked ass sticking to the chair. “I’m going to finish the blow job for you if you wanted,” he said with a coy smile.

Finished with his around the same time as Lee, Lucas smiled back, and leaned forward on the table to see the Omega better since his glasses were still near the couch. “I'd love it, but then I won't be able to give you a round two as soon as I'd like. I'll let you decide,” he winked, happy either way. Content actually, to just cuddle him all night and take him out for breakfast in the morning.

Lee hummed. “I don’t want to be glutton if you aren’t in the mood,” he said with a sly smirk. “I could go all night, honestly.”

“Oh I'm certainly in the mood,” Lucas said with a lick of his lips, eyeing Lee’s naked form there at his table. Something he wanted to see again and again. “You're driving me wild. In fact, I could fuck you right over this table…”

“Could you?” Lee moved their plates to the side and then crawled on to the table toward Lucas, face to face with him, grinning.

“I could, and I will,” Lucas murmured and leaned forward to flit his tongue over Lee’s lips before he got up and pulled the Omega to him, maneuvering him onto his back. “So sexy,” he growled and let Lee feel just how hard he was again, pressing the tip teasingly between his cheeks.

“Right to the point,” Lee groaned, not one to mince words or feelings, this was what he was used to, being fucked, being used, being pleased. “Take me, Lucas.”

For Lucas it was more than that, but since it seemed like they'd have all night, and he was more than aroused, he went with it. “My pleasure,” he breathed out and without a thought of a condom, pushed in, hooking Lee’s legs around his waist as he started to pump inside. “Next time, we’ll go slow,” he chuckled briefly and then groaned, kissing down into his mouth.

There were other ways to practice safe sex, and Lee had every intention of making the Alpha pull out. Until then, he kissed Lucas heatedly, but slow, groaning. “You’re a romantic aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Lucas answered, though not in a poetic way perhaps but he was romantic. He wanted to lavish Lee in affection, even only having just met him he felt a spark there. The Alpha kissed the Omega back, with equal passion as his hips rocked into him, filling his ass over and over with his large cock. “I would say that I am.”

“I thought so,” Lee groaned out in a breath, and then canted his hips to take Lucas in all the way, pleasure building. “You won’t mind pulling out?”

“Certainly, not at all, I don't mind,” Lucas said with a grunt and roved his hands over Lee’s chest. He pulled him close to his body, picking him as he fucked into his wet hole, faster, sucking on his lips.

“There, papa bear, perfect, like that-” Lee managed in a hot, wet kiss into Lucas’ mouth. He wrapped his fingers around the Alpha’s shoulders, squeezing tightly as his body heated, pounded perfectly.

“I'm your bear,” Lucas growled and sucked Lee’s tongue, hungrily, scraping his Alphan fangs over the muscle gently as heat churned in his groin. “You fit me so well… oh, Lee-”

Writhing and wriggling, Lee came against Lucas’ cock, spilling down him in what felt like droves, his own cock hard against his belly, spilling there too. “Fuck, Lucas-!”

Lucas fucked Lee through his orgasm and then laid him back on the table for the last few pumps. When he began to shake, his knot throbbing, he pulled out and began jerking his come slickened cock. It only took a few passes and he exploded, hot ropes of seed spurting onto Lee’s chest and belly as he came with a shout. “Lee-!”

Lee ran his fingers through the spent and licked it off each one slowly, eyes never leaving Lucas’. “You are so fuckin’ sexy…”

“You're the sexy one,” Lucas rumbled and leaned over Lee to kiss him slowly, cupping the back of his head as he swirled their tongues together.

The slow rising addiction of Lucas was all consuming, and Lee knew he was fucked, literally and figuratively. He kissed the Alpha, palming down his chest, raking his fingers through the hair. “Mm, well we did what I’ve wanted twice… your turn?”

“Being with you _is_ what I want,” Lucas whispered and then hoisted Lee into his arms, effortlessly. “How about a nice bath. But I draw the line at bubbles,” he winked and kissed the Omega again as he walked them down the hall.

“Sure, a bath,” Lee said, arms and legs wound around Lucas’ midsection and shoulders.

“Okay,” Lucas hummed and walked them into the bathroom. He set Lee down after one more liplock and started the water, steam starting to rise from the large garden tub. “How old are you, skat?”

“Thirty-five,” Lee answered, watching Lucas as he leaned into the wall, legs wobbly from being fucked hard, _twice._

“Ten years younger than me,” Lucas grinned, over his shoulder as the tub filled. “I was going to guess late twenties or maybe thirty for you.”

Lee laughed. “No, no… not that young anymore.”

“Makes two of us,” Lucas smiled and then checked the water. When it was ready, he stepped in and offered his hand to Lee.

Lee got in and slid down into the warmth, sighing a little, making room for Lucas. “I haven’t had a bath in forever…”

Lucas got in behind Lee and wrapped his arms around his waist, picking up the loofah. “It's nice, ja?” he hummed and kissed between his shoulders. “I normally take showers myself but this is nice.”

“Showers are fast, but now and then a bath is nice on the sore muscles,” Lee agreed, rubbing at his own tight calves.

At that Lucas put the loofah down and put some soap on his hands, starting to knead Lee’s back. “I can take take of that problem for you, kaereste.”

“I marathon train,” Lee mentioned, leaning forward so Lucas could rub easier, and then let out a soft groan.

“No wonder you have such an incredible body,” Lucas murmured and slid his hands lower, working out an knots he found. He knew he would do anything for Lee.

“Keeps my mind focused,” Lee mentioned with a grin over his shoulder. “I meditate too.”

“Hunting does that for me. It's quiet, peaceful,” Lucas explained and up to kiss the corner of Lee’s mouth. “I don't meditate but I've heard it can be beneficial.”

“It is. As is Yoga,” Lee winked at the Alpha, and then kissed him harder, leaning back against him once more, his long sinuous body stretched out before Lucas.

Lucas slid his hand around to hold Lee’s jaw as the other went around his waist again. He fed from his mouth, licking every corner his tongue could reach. “Mm…”

Every inch of Lee arched and ground against Lucas, delighted in being cherished in ways he’d never thought he’d want. “You are addicting.”

“Am I?” Lucas smiled, and thumbed along Lee’s jaw, happy to hear that. He peppered kisses from his lips to the side of his neck, the other hand reaching for the loofah again. “I have to say that you are too, Lee.”

Lee smiled at that, and let himself relax completely, comforted by Lucas’ Alpha scent that penetrated through all his walls, through all his senses. “Hmn…”

Slowly, Lucas began to bathe Lee, washing his torso and up to his chest, getting the drying come off his skin. He was soothed in turn by the Omega, as though it was predestined for them to meet. “That's it, sweetheart, relax and enjoy.”

Lee’s eyes closed, completely under Lucas’ thrall, his body relaxed against him. Lucas was sweet and kind, not the sort of person Lee had ever had to worry about. “I’m going to fall asleep if you keep it up…”

“Then you'd wake up in a warm bed with me, breakfast soon after,” Lucas crooned, rinsing the soap from Lee’s body, and lathering the loofah again to finish bathing him.

Humming, Lee tilted his head to the side, exposing the long white column of his neck as he rubbed his hand up and down Lucas’ leg. “You’d spoil me.”

“I _will_ , if you'll let me,” Lucas offered and leaned in to scent Lee’s exposed neck in a way that was practically out of his control. The smell was very sweet and pungent.

Lee’s eyes closed, enjoying their closeness and coupling, committing it to memory since this was not going to last. “Maybe this once.”

“Okay, min skat,” Lucas whispered and ran his tongue over the damp skin of Lee’s neck as he went between his legs to gently wash the Omega’s groin.

Goosebumps spread over Lee’s skin as Lucas did that, his hips rising to meet his touch, soft gasps leaving his mouth, purely relaxed and trusting in the Alpha’s hold. Lucas mused that he could get used to this, to pampering Lee in any way imaginable. He rested his chin on the Omega’s shoulder, head canted towards him to watch his every nuance as he took his time cleaning him.

“Beautiful. You really are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Inside and out.”

Sea-blue irises peered out at Lucas through half lidded eyes, batting long, dark lashes. “I believe you actually mean that,” Lee whispered. Most people didn’t, or they did but only to get one thing from him.

“I do,” Lucas affirmed, and then took Lee’s waterlogged hand to kiss the tips sweetly. He felt the swell of emotion in his chest. Not just a biological attraction but one of the heart. “Even if you are starting to turn into a prune,” he chuckled.

“Should we get out?” Lee asked, far too contented to be moved yet, but he would if he had to.

“In a few minutes I think,” Lucas smiled and soaped up the loofah to wash himself. He was happy being in the tub with Lee also, happy anywhere with him really.

“Am I being too lazy and forgetting about you?” Lee asked, turning his head lazily to look at Lucas, and then moved the rest of himself around and took the loofah, starting to wash the Alpha’s neck and chest.

“You didn't have to do that,” Lucas said kindly but groaned a little as he was washed. He didn't mind just doting on Lee and with nothing in return because to him, spoiling the Omega was for himself as well.

“If you’re too busy washing yourself, you can’t pay attention to me,” Lee said, though he was mostly teasing, he was hardly the self centered type.

“You have a point there,” Lucas grinned, his amber eyes twinkling with warmth. He took the shampoo and added some water in his other hand to wet Lee’s short strands, lathering. “I nearly forgot your hair, which would have been thoughtless of me,” he laughed.

Lee leaned his head forward, laughing. “I don’t have much, it’s easy to forget.”

“It shows off your face,” Lucas offered and then scrubbed Lee’s neckline. “And these adorable ears.”

Laughing again, Lee shook his head and soap slipping down his neck. “They’ve never been called that before.”

“You've been spending time with the wrong bears, honey,” Lucas winked and then took the cup from the side of the tub. “Close your eyes, please.”

Lee winked at Lucas for that and then tipped his head forward, eyes closed. “You know, I’ve never had fling from the bar turn into an in home date, before.”

“And I've never had a fling before,” Lucas laughed again and rinsed Lee’s hair. When he was done, all soap gone, he kissed his lips and then his nose. “So how's the fling turned home date experience working out for you?”

“It’s different,” Lee replied, wiping water from his eyes, looking at Lucas. “Glad it’s your house and not my place.”

“Afraid I'll come by with flowers and chocolates, maybe a… what's it called? A mariachi band to serenade you?” Lucas teased and began to shampoo his own hair.

Lee reached to do Lucas’ hair for him. “No, no. It’s very dull. It’s flat. No decorations, nothing like that. It’s where I sleep and drink wine. That’s about it.”

“It's where you're home, so it couldn't be dull,” Lucas pointed out, knowing that it would smell like Lee, have his essence there. It was something he wanted for himself, to bathe in, like the water they were submerged in now. He closed his eyes, lips parting slightly in a relaxed moan. “No one has ever washed my hair before, or bathed me.”

“Not even your wife?” Lee grinned, and then rinsed Lucas’ hair for him.

“Ex,” Lucas grinned back and then opened his eyes when Lee was done. “Kirsten wasn't the type do for others. Only herself and Marcus, my son.”

“Ungiving where you are all giving,” Lee said, and kissed Lucas lips for that. “Admirable.”

Lucas carefully pulled Lee onto his lap, the water sloshing a bit. He kissed him again and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you. I just love helping people, especially those I love or find myself growing close to.”

“I teach yoga to the nurses a the hospital,” Lee chuckled against Lucas’ mouth, gazing sleepily at him as he straddled his hips.

Lucas kissed him again and then lifted Lee up, to his feet before he wrapped a towel around him and let out the water. He smiled and then took a towel for himself, drying off. “So you just go to hospitals teaching nurses?” he asked, thinking that was really kind. “And I think that's very generous, by the way, kaereste.”

Lee laughed, drying himself off one limb at a time, wrinkled like a prune now. “Just one hospital.”

“What makes you go there?” Lucas asked, drying his hair once his body was dry. He opened the bathroom door, steam billowing out.

Smiling, Lee didn’t hesitate even a little. He had friends he told, and he had friends he didn’t. Lucas so far wasn’t a friend, he wasn’t sure what he was. “Tests. Just… lots and lots of them.”

Lucas pursed his lips and walked with Lee into his bedroom again, pulling out a pair of green boxer briefs to slide on. “Tests? What sort, sweetheart?” he asked, concerned.

“Nothing you need to worry yourself about,” Lee said, crawling into the bed naked, he hardly cared.

Lucas wanted to say that he was in this now, if Lee would have him, and that he cared a lot considering the short time he'd known him, but he wasn't pushy. The Alpha also didn't want to scare him off, hell, he wasn't even sure the Omega would want to see him after tonight.

When Lucas saw Lee get into bed naked, he tugged his underwear back off and smiled, getting into bed with him, wrapping his arms around him. “Hmm, well okay sweetheart, I'll trust you there,” he said and kissed his brow.

“I’ve been taking care of myself a long time. I don’t worry anyone over anything,” Lee explained, sweetly, and kissed Lucas’ lips for his sincerity. The last thing the Omega wanted was to hurt Lucas in any way, shape, or form.

“Is that why you seem a little closed off in some areas?” Lucas asked softly, speaking over Lee’s lips as he looked at him. He didn't know what was wrong but he wanted to help if he could, even if the Omega didn't want anything more than this.

“I’m the most open person you’ll ever know,” Lee said, resting his head against Lucas’ chest, enjoying what he could for now.

“I hope to know all about you then,” Lucas offered, and kissed Lee’s forehead, rubbing his hands soothingly down his back.

Lee said nothing else and curled up with the Alpha, letting the musky scent take him under and into his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lee rose early and found all his clothes, everything scattered throughout Lucas’ house. He had to be at his appointment in a few hours which meant he only had so much time, which meant he’d have to hurry Lucas along if he expected to be dropped off in town. So, he made the coffee, helping himself around the kitchen.

Lucas woke up and stretched, at first frowning when he didn't see Lee in bed with him, but he smelled the coffee and he smiled. The Alpha pulled on his boxer briefs and walked into the kitchen with a sleepy grin. “Good morgen,” he murmured, half in his native tongue before kissing the Omega’s cheek. “Ah kaffe.” 

“Couldn’t sleep anymore,” Lee explained and handed Lucas a cup of steaming hot coffee. “I’m a terrible cook though, so I didn’t try.”

Taking the cup, Lucas smiled and nodded, blowing on it. “I have some pop tarts, and some bagels,” he said, walking over to get his glasses. Once they were on he sat down at the table and took a sip, looking up at Lee through the lenses. “There's no rush, by the way. I mean, you don't have to go, unless you're busy.”

“I have a little work I need to get done, actually,” Lee said as he sipped the coffee, deciding that poptarts and bagels were not going to help his marathon training, so he passed. “I have to fit in a job at some point, too.”

“Oh okay, of course,” Lucas nodded and sipped more of his coffee before standing. He wondered if this was it, was it a goodbye? “I'll go get dressed.”

Lee would at least give him that, as Lucas was just too nice not to. He’d thought about running for it, but that was rude, and chances were he’d see Lucas again at the bar, no doubt. “No rush.”

Lucas smiled again and left his half drank coffee on the table, going into the room to get dressed. He came out a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and a red plaid shirt, brown boots. “Okay, all ready,” he said and then handed a piece of paper to Lee. “My number, if you ever wanted to call or text.”

Lee smiled and put the paper into his pocket. “I’ll put it in my phone,” he said, leaning over to peck Lucas’ check softly.

“Lee,” Lucas began and gently cupped his face, thumbing over his cheek. He leaned in and kissed his lips twice, and pressed their brows together. “I had a wonderful time, and not just because of the mind blowing sex.”

“So did I,” Lee whispered, hating that his life was so complicated that he would have to do this to someone like Lucas. He should have never allowed the come on.

“Good, min skat,” Lucas whispered back and forced himself to move back after taking in his scent once more, not wanting to make Lee late for work. “Where am I dropping you off?”

“On third. My apartment building is there,” Lee said, still gripping Lucas’ forearms. “Please. I have to get my running gear before work.”

“Anything for you,” Lucas said and wet his lips. Lee’s hands on him made him want to pull him close and scent mark him, make love to him again. The Alpha wanted to do nothing with him all day and just get to know the Omega. Naturally, he knew that just because he was off work didn't mean everyone was. He was also happy he'd get to see where he lived. 

“Thank you,” Lee said and kissed Lucas once more before taking another chug of coffee and going for the door.

Lucas locked the door behind them and once they were in the truck, he backed out, heading down the dirt road towards to city. It was a beautiful day, starting to cool a little at least. “So where do you work?” he asked, making casual conversation. 

“Are you trying to stalk me?” Lee asked, his voice teasing as he gazed over at the Alpha. “I mostly wander around and look for places that sell wine and inquire about them for my bar in New Orleans.”

“No, no, of course not,” Lucas answered, knowing Lee was joking but the accusation in jest brought up a flash of memories he'd rather not recall. He swallowed and then smiled, nodding. “Oh ja? I guess New Orleans is home? Or was?”

“It is,” Lee said, no lying. “My home is temporary here.”

“Oh,” Lucas said, a little disappointed there because it meant he may _not_ get a chance with Lee. 

Lee reached over and touched Lucas’ knee, smiling at him as they waited at the light. “I’m here under a study for treatment. I don’t know for how long.”

“Treatment? Do you mean cancer or something else?” Lucas asked, placing his hand over Lee’s and squeezing gently. He felt a lump in his throat at that thought. The light turned green and he put both hands on the wheel, heading towards third street.

“Yes. Cancer,” Lee admitted, finally, having not wanted to have Lucas’ feel for him be left like this, that his picture of their time together was better. 

“If you’re here for treatment, that's a good thing right? It means there’s hope, kaereste,” Lucas said, hoping he was right but honestly, he knew nothing about it. It didn't sully the time they'd shared, it only affirmed to the Alpha that their meeting was fate. God ordained. 

“I’ve been fighting it for twelve years,” Lee said, hands in his lap, looking out the window. “I’m stage four, it’s coming down to my last shots at this.”

“How many stages are there?” Lucas asked, though he was assuming only four with what Lee said. He was sad by the news, but he understood now why the Omega seemed… hesitant.

“Four.” Lee let out a sigh, aching for a cigarette or something, and he had quit that the second he started years ago, but this conversation was the reason he didn’t get close to anyone, he didn’t hold baggage. “I don’t drag people into my life who will only get hurt when I die.”

Lucas turned into third street and slowed a bit so Lee could tell him which building. He took his hand and kissed the back of it. “Maybe you have a chance to make what time you have left something memorable. For them as much as yourself, Lee,” he offered, still just as smitten, just as interested. “But I wouldn't force it. Just know that you've burned your image on me, imprinted my heart already.”

Swallowing hard, Lee looked at Lucas and then motioned to just pull over right there. Once they parked, Lee crawled into Lucas’ lap and kissed him hard. “Give me a few days to think about it?” Lee was not dying at the moment, still on his treatment, he had few months.

“Take all the time you need, beautiful,” Lucas whispered and embraced Lee, kissing him again from his lips to his scent gland, which he sniffed quickly before moving off of the alluring area. “You know where I live, you have my number and I work at the sporting goods store on Belford avenue,” he added with a warm chuckle. 

“I’ll give this a good thought on my run today and my meditation session,” Lee promised, leaning to take in Lucas’ scent this time, to take it with him in his day.

“You do that,” Lucas said, a quiet growl in his tone as he was scented back. It made his heart beat a little faster and gave him a bit of hope too. “And while you do, this papa bear will be thinking of you.”

“If nothing else, I’ll call you tonight when I’m free,” Lee said, biting his bottom lip once and then slid out of the truck. “I’ll check in and ask Papa Bear how much he’s missed me…”

Lucas grinned widely at that and leaned out of the truck a little, his eyes honed in Lee. “I know he’ll be looking forward to a call from his sweet honey pot.”

Laughing, Lee leaned in kissed Lucas once more, unable to get enough, and held it. “Don’t be too distracted.”

“I make no promises with your beautiful face in my head,” Lucas hummed, speaking over Lee’s lips as he held his face. “Have fun meditating and running, min kaereste.”

Lee, for the first time in a long while, was finding it hard to go. “Okay,” he said finally and pulled back, licking his lips to taste the Alpha there. “I’ll call you later.”

Lucas didn't want him to go either, the presence and scent of Lee a soothing balm over his heart, his very person. He caught the Omega’s hand and kissed it quickly, releasing it with a nod. “I'll try not to check it every fifteen minutes,” he smiled, sharp Alphan teeth glinting in the warm golden sunlight. “But I can't promise anything, ja?”

“Don’t trouble yourself over me, papa bear,” Lee crooned with a wistful smile. He took another step back, aware he’d be late if he didn’t start now.

With a deeper grin Lucas nodded, though he knew he'd worry about Lee until he heard from him again. “You're not any trouble, honey.”

Lee turned, walking away now to this apartment, waving one hand back at Lucas, a smirk over his shoulder, before disappearing into the building.

***

Lucas’ heart was full of joy but also concern for Lee, for them. When he got home however, the Omega’s scent remained and he basked in it, laying in the bed a few minutes to wrap himself in the sheets that smelled of Lee. 

The Alpha kept himself busy, cleaning the house and cutting the lawn, finally making a trip into town once more to grocery shop. He wanted to make sure his fridge was stocked with foods, he even spoke with a young woman that worked there to buy some healthier options, since he had no idea what the beauty he wanted to be with liked. 

A few hours later and he was finished, the sun starting to make its descent. Lucas checked his phone more than once and grabbed a beer as he sat on the sofa to watch some television. Half an hour later the phone rang.

Lucas eagerly reached for it, nearly dropping it on the floor before pressing the green button. “Hello?” 

“Hey, Papa Bear,” came Lee’s voice from the other side, drained and tired. “Sorry it’s late.”

“It's okay,” Lucas smiled and leaned back against the couch, his mind immediately trying to picture Lee. “You sound tired, are you alright, sweetheart?”

“It’s been a long day,” Lee sighed as he adjusted himself, a soft noise as he did. “And my heat is here, which was a surprise. It’s sporadic with the treatments.”

That explained why Lucas had been so very drawn to Lee--not that he wouldn't have been otherwise. “Oh, well, I… if you need me,” he trailed off, meaning for both the Omega's heat and for the exhaustion from the treatment. “Even just to keep you company.”

Lee was silent for a moment, and then breathed out slowly. “I’m pretty sick actually, from treatment. Barfing, it’s not very cute…”

“I don't care about cute, kaereste,” Lucas assured, his tone soothing and deep. He rubbed his stubble and wet his lips. “It's up to you of course but I would like to.” 

“Want to do me a favor?” Lee asked, almost gleefully.

“Anything, honey,” Lucas said with kindness and adoration in his tone. “Just name it.”

“I don’t have my medical card for it just yet, so I have to buy from dealer. But I’ve called and he’s going to meet at the back of the apartment building. I’m a bit too nauseated and haven’t eaten today to make down, could you… meet him for me? I’ll pay you back.” Lee hesitated, “I mean, you don’t have to, of course. I’ll manage.”

“Sure, of course, sweetheart,” Lucas said and licked his lips. He'd never bought illegal drugs but for Lee, he'd gladly do it. “You don't have to pay me back. Not at all.”

“Thanks. I’ll text you where exactly and how much,” Lee replied, breathing out slowly. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright, min skat, see you soon,” Lucas said, listening to Lee’s breathing as he got up and put on his shoes. He hung up and grabbed his keys and his wallet, heading out the door to his truck, which housed his pistol. 

***

About fifteen minutes later, Lucas pulled up in front of the apartment building and got out, walking around back. He'd checked the text from Lee and went to the spot he'd told him, looking for the man. 

The man stood there, looking at Lucas curiously, and then his own phone, and eyed him again. “You… Lucas?”

“Yes,” Lucas answered, money already counted and in his pocket for easy access. He pulled it out, letting the man see it. 

The man handed Lucas a package, wrapped up tight, concealed, his other hand out for the money. “Tell Lee I hope he feels better.”

“I'll do that, thank you,” Lucas said, smiling just slightly before he walked off. He put the package in his coat, and headed to Lee’s door, knocking once there. 

There was shuffling and then Lee opened the door, peering out first, and then let Lucas in. He was in sweats and an older sweater, beige and large, that hung off his frame. “My hero.”

Lee almost looked like a different person, in the sense that Lucas could tell he wasn't feeling well. “Anything for you, as I said honey,” he smiled and then closed the door behind him. He gave Lee a soft kiss and held out the package. “Still feeling bad? I guess it lasts for a bit?”

“It happens, lasts for as long as it lasts,” Lee said and took the package and went to open it at the counter. His flat was just his bed in the middle, a rack of wine on the wall, a line of shoes piled high, and a little table with his zen garden and Buddhas with candles. There wasn’t much in his kitchen, a few glasses for water, and a lot of wine glasses.

Lucas took off his shoes, and left them by the door. He walked over to stand next to Lee, looking around at the Omega’s home. It certainly smelled sweet, especially with his heat but the Alpha was controlled and not there just to breed and knot. “And how often do you go to treatments?”

“Twice a week,” Lee explained. He opened the package and popped out the cartridge with what looked to be oil of some kind in it. He pulled a vaporizer from his pocket and slipped the cartridge on. “This is less smelly and messy. Keeps people from knocking down my door.” It was costly, but it was worth it. Lee took a few puffs and let them out slowly, eyes closed. It’d take a second, but the nausea would die down soon enough.

With a nod, Lucas leaned against the counter, watching Lee. He planned on doing research about the Omega’s cancer when he was able to find out more. “Anything else I can do, kaereste? I'd offer to clean but it looks tidy already.”

“I keep a tidy house,” Lee said with a smile, taking a few more hits and then set the pen down and moved over to Lucas, putting himself in his arms. He’d grown terribly addicted to the Alpha, his scent lingering on him all day through everything he had done, only making it hard to concentrate on anything but how perfectly he filled him last night, twice. Lee wasn’t going to call him at all, but Lucas’ words had left a resounding echo in his heart.

Lucas held Lee close, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He felt like home, more so than he'd ever felt before. “You do, ja,” he smiled and kissed he Omega’s neck, his jaw, and finally his lips. “I missed you. You told me to tell you how much. A lot, that's exactly how much, honey.”

Already starting to feel better, Lee slipped a few buttons of Lucas’ shirt undone and scratched his fingers inside to trail through the silvery wisps of hair. “I missed you too, no matter how much I tried not to.” It might have been his heat, or maybe it wasn’t.

“Well I'm here now,” Lucas crooned and took off his glasses, setting them on the counter. He thumbed over Lee’s lips, gazing at him affectionately, taking him in for the beautiful jewel that he was. 

“That you are,” Lee said, his eyes a little glazed over, bloodshot, as the medication took effect on him, relaxing his whole body, even the clench of his stomach. The heat in his belly swelled as Lucas looked at him like that, and he leaned in to kiss him sweetly, slower than he had allowed himself the night before.

Lucas was falling hard already, both due to biology and the heart. He cupped Lee’s face and backed him slowly against the nearest wall, kissing him the whole way there. No rushing, just deep, passionate slides of tongue. A soft sigh escaped Lee, a ravenous purr that resounded through him as he pulled Lucas against him, deepening the kiss as their tongues pressed together needily. 

“Lee,” Lucas growled lowly when they took a breath, his hands gliding down Lee’s waist. He felt under his sweater, wide thumbs skating over soft skin as his cock began to throb to life. “We don't have to… you're not feeling well, honey. I mean I want to, but not if… not if you can't.”

“You’d deny me pleasure?” Lee teased as he bit at Lucas’ bottom lip and undid the rest of his shirt, breathing harder as the Alpha’s scent hit him all at once. A hum left his throat that turned into a small whine of need. “All I thought about today was having you inside me again, papa bear. Feeling your knot expand and hold us together like that. I’ve _ached_ for this.”

Lucas quickly shrugged off his shirt at that, and undid his belt as amber eyes darkened with lust. He pulled Lee’s sweater off and then pressed his body against his, rolling his erection into the Omega’s groin. “And I've been aching to feel _you_ again, wanting to dip my cock into your honey pot and enjoy your sweetness,” he groaned and then slipped his hands behind Lee to knead his ass as he licked into his mouth again. 

Groaning, Lee kicked off his sweats, bare underneath it all, and then wrapped his legs around Lucas’ hips, held up against the wall as he bit at his mouth over and over. “Oh, fuck, take me.”

The Alpha freed his cock with one hand as the other steadied Lee. He plunged inside the Omega’s wet hole and began to thrust right away. “Fuck, oh gods, Lee-” he grunted and gripped his cheek as he fucked him with desperation. “You fit me perfectly. Mm…”

“Lucas-” was all Lee managed to get out before the moaning started in, every bit of him trailed hot with fire, through his veins and coiling keep in his core.

Lucas’ pants slid down a little, just enough to expose his muscular ass as he pumped inside of Lee relentlessly. “It's good, ja?” he groaned, and then fed from the Omega’s mouth, sucking his tongue and scraping over it softly with his sharp teeth. He was consumed by the other, every fiber of his being sparking with passion and feeling. “Lee...min Omega-”

Lee found he _loved_ the possessiveness of the situation, that his whole body reacted to the words, hips bucking to take Lucas in deeper. “Yes, yes, fuck-- Alpha!” Lee gripped Lucas hard around the shoulders, fingers digging deep into broad, tanned shoulders.

“Ah-” Lucas snarled and grunted, his face contorting into pure pleasure as sweat dripped down his back, as well as his brow. He quickly moved them to the bed, where he collapsed on top of Lee and braced an arm on either side of his head. The Alpha wriggled out of his pants and began battering the Omega’s prostate with his cock, teeth scraping over the alluring scent gland. “Shit! Lee, beautiful Lee-”

Breathing harder, Lee began to feel every swell of need ten times more as his body hit peak high, every touch and movement became a vibration of utmost pleasure, and his mind seemed to go blank to everything but the almost godly like touches. “Fuck… fuck…” was he managed, features contorted into utter bliss.

Were Lucas a weaker Alpha, he'd have bitten and claimed Lee, but that wasn't the case. As such, he brushed his lips back to the Omega’s and pressed down against the smaller--but still sizable--cock trapped between them, making sure no part of Lee was left unsatisfied. Heat sizzled in his veins, to his core and down the backs of his furry thighs as Lucas neared his release. “So wet, mm, helvede, so tight…”

The amount of obscene noises coming from Lee were intangible that he hardly recognized them from himself. None of it matter in the moment as he let go of a cry of pleasure, spilling down the Alpha’s cock and over his own belly, double coming, shaking and writhing in Lucas’ arms. “Alpha!”

The flood of slick and the pungent sweetness that accompanied it, had Lucas nearing frenzy as he slammed his dick into Lee’s pulsing hole over and over. He growled, loudly, almost shouting as he came too, filling the Omega up with his seed. His knot inflated and they locked together as one as he cried out, “Omega-!”

Body thrumming, Lee’s eyes closed, enjoying the blissed out heat over him, filling him as his heart rate came down, his breathing slowing. After a moment or two, he opened his hooded eyes, dazed, stoned. “I could fuck you forever.”

“So could I,” Lucas breathed, a sheen of sweat covering tawny skin, hair clinging to his forehead as he gazed at Lee. He smiled, and kissed him, sucking his bottom lip with a soft pop. “You… you're the best thing that's happened to me in long while, Lee.”

Any other time Lee would have put a stop to that sort of nonsense talk, give some speech about his health and unhappiness, but he’d done that and Lucas was still there. He swallowed hard and taking a deep breath. “I want to deny all of that, but I can’t.”

“Then don't,” Lucas whispered and kissed Lee’s cheeks and his eyelids. He was so utterly smitten, so taken with the Omega, despite the dark cloud above, promising to rain down. “Because I mean that with all of my heart, sweetheart.”

“You don't even know me,” Lee laughed, finding the whole situation completely strange in his induced high.

“I know enough to know that I am happier than I've been in a long time,” Lucas chuckled, running his fingers through Lee’s short hair.

Lee laughed again, shaking his head, his gaze endearing and sweet as he watched Lucas. “You are the sweetest man I’ve ever met.”

“A sweet papa bear,” Lucas grinned and brushed his lips over Lee’s mouth to feel the breath of his laughter. “I think that means I might be good for sleeping. Bears are cuddly after all.”

A chortle of giggles came from Lee at that and he shook his head. “No, I’m hungry now. Food first.”

Lucas chuckled, and leaned down to kiss Lee’s neck in a way that could be ticklish. “Once my knot deflates, I can take you out to eat, or I grocery shopped. We could stay here too. I just want to be with you.”

“We could order in,” Lee whispered, like it was a secret, nuzzling against the Alpha as every touch was remarkably pleasant. He hadn’t been high with someone else around in a long time. “I’m not picky on food.”

“That's true, we could. Yes I think that's a great idea,” Lucas whispered back, playfully as his knot started to go down. He rubbed their noses together, a deep Alphan purr escaping his lips. “Maybe we order something we can eat off of each other later,” he joked, half seriously. 

Lee groaned, the thought alluring enough. “I’m not sure I would get by without laughing.”

“I do like how your face lights up when you laugh,” Lucas grinned and embraced Lee, his nose pressing into the crook of his neck. 

Humming contentedly, Lee held Lucas to him a little longer, and once the knot was completely deflated, he rolled the Alpha over and slipped away. He grabbed his pen once more and took a few hits. He found a bunch of menus he saved on the counter and brought them over to Lucas. “Lots of choices. What do you feel like?”

“I’m interested in trying something from your town, I think that's cajun, right? Anything like that around here?” Lucas asked, having gotten up already to get his glasses. He leaned against the wall, legs spread as he thumbed through the menus, hair cascading down into his lenses covered eyes. “But I can eat anything really, I'm not picky either, kaereste.”

Thoughtfully, Lee straddled Lucas’ legs as he looked over the menus. “There aren’t many cajun places around here. Good barbeque, if you like that? Joe’s BBQ is good.” Lee picked out the menu and handed it to Lucas. “Ribs, chicken, pulled pork…”

Lucas rubbed his furry belly at that and nodded with a smile. “I think that sounds delicious, yes. Let's get that,” he hummed, starved actually. “It won't disagree with your stomach?” 

“Not at the moment.” Lee wiggled the pen at him. “This helps with that. Keeps the nausea down so I can eat. I don’t need it all the time, just sometimes.” Lee took the menu and then reached over Lucas to find his phone on the floor and dialed. He ordered more food than they needed and paid by card. He tossed everything down and scooted up in Lucas’ lap, foreheads touching, his eyelashes whisping against Lucas’ lenses.

Lucas leaned back enough to removed the glasses, setting them aside so they wouldn't be a hinderance. He rubbed down Lee’s back and let his hands rest at the top of his ass. “We’ll have a feast,” he said, and kissed the tip of the Omega’s nose. “Then maybe tomorrow you can show me yoga since I don't want to get fat like a bear,” he winked. 

Lee laughed and kissed Lucas again, unable to stop now that he’d started. “I could try. Did you bring yoga pants? You’ll need those.”

“Maybe I just do it naked?” Lucas laughed roughly, tipping his head back. He then nipped at Lee’s lips, cherishing every moment with him. “Might not be too pretty that way though.” 

“I like everything about you,” Lee crooned, dipping their heads close. “I like you naked, but I have to get clothes to get the door when they arrive.”

“I'm glad to know that,” Lucas blushed a little and breathed in Lee, caressing his cheek. “And feel free to stay comfortable, min skat, I can get the door if you'd prefer?”

“They know me,” Lee laughed, and crawled off to get his sweats on, leaving his shirt off. Everything was a little big on Lee either way, sweater, sweats… clearly he had lost weight recently.

Lucas nodded with a smile and then pulled on his pants, just in case, before sitting on the end of the bed. He reached over for his glasses again, and put them on. “Order in often?” 

“Always,” Lee said with a smile and picked out a rich red wine for their dinner and got down a decanter and two glasses. “I am never in the mood to cook after chemo.”

Lucas stood and walked over, his pants a little loose on his hips without a belt. He watched Lee, smiling back briefly, when he saw the one on the Omega’s face. “No, I can't imagine you would be,” he said, forearms resting on the counter top. “I can make a few Danish meals, maybe next treatment, I can take you or pick you up at least and I can make it for you once your queasiness passes.”

Coy, Lee looked over at Lucas as he opened the wine with the key and began to pour it into the decanter. “That might be nice.”

“Well I'll cook for you, and you can tell me if it ends up being nice after all,” Lucas chuckled, his Alpha fangs peeking down behind his full upper lip. 

Letting the wine sit for now, Lee reached over and thumbed at Lucas’ fangs while biting his own lip. He’d always wondered what it would be like to be mated, but his life had dealt him a deck of jokers. “Can’t be that bad.”

Lucas captured Lee’s hand, and kissed the tops of his fingers, holding eye contact as he did. “No?” he murmured, and turned his hand to scent his wrist, since he'd been doing so already anyways. “I wouldn't ever want to disappoint you.”

“You won’t,” Lee whispered, knowing he’d be the one to disappoint. “Do you like my scent?”

“It's horrible,” Lucas joked and then kissed Lee’s wrist. “I love it, it's so sweet and unlike anything I've ever scented before.”

“Your’s is a sweet, husky musk,” Lee commented, and took his wrist back to pour the wine into the glasses. “It’s different, but I’ve not been with many Alphas.”

“No? I've not been with many Omegas either,” Lucas explained, looking at the wine and then back at Lee. He licked his lips and brushed the hair from his eyes. “Your’s is like berries and cream, but there's a tartness there too. But I am curious, why haven't you been with many Alphas? I'm certain they've tried at least?”

“I keep to Betas because they are less aggressive,” Lee said with a pointed look. “I like my men commanding, but I don’t like them belittling me.” He scooted a glass over to Lucas and leaned on the counter, sipping his own, tasting it. Everything was much more explosive in flavor when he had a nice even high going.

Lucas took a big swallow, not knowing the proper way to taste wine and hummed. “It's good, thanks,” he said and canted his head. “I would never belittle you, as I'm sure you know, but I know how we Alphas can be.”

“It’s why I’m here with you now. I know you won’t,” Lee whispered and set his glass down. “Swirl it first and sniff it. Then sip it slowly.”

“Oh,” Lucas chuckled, and took up his glass again, doing just as Lee instructed. He let it sit on his tongue, bathing the tastebuds before swallowing. “Ja, that's much better. I like it, Lee. And you're right, I'm glad you know that.”

There was a knock at the door and Lee went to get it, signing for the food and then bringing back the huge bag of goodies. “Hope you’re hungry.” He moved the wine aside and set out plates that came with the meal with the works. He popped open containers of brisket, ribs, chicken, and pulled pork, and then the sides of beans and coleslaw.

“Starving,” Lucas admitted and all by salivated over the food he saw before him. He put some chicken, ribs, pork and beans on his for now, not certain about the coleslaw yet. “I'm not sure what that is,” he laughed, pointing to it. 

Lee laughed. “It’s cabbage with a dressing on it. Usually sort of sweet and tangy,” Lee explained, taking some for his plate and then offering Lucas a bite, putting the fork up toward him.

Lucas was skeptical but he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the fork, pulling the coleslaw off. He chewed, and then nodded, swallowing. “I like it,” he proclaimed and then dished some onto his plate. “It is like your scent. Sweet but with a little tang. But you're certainly not stinky like cabbage, no worries there,” he winked and then bit into a rib, tearing it with his teeth. 

Lee laughed and took a bite of chicken, and then licked his fingers. “Mm, well that’s good to know,” he teased, and then tried some of the brisket. “This hits the spot. I haven’t been able to eat all day.”

Sucking on the bone, though he did so as quietly as he could, he put it on the plate and worked on his pork. “I'm happy you're eating, kaereste,” he said and wiped his mouth. “I couldn't stand the thought of you not eating and being here just… all alone, you know?”

“That’s sweet of you, but I’ve been doing it for years,” Lee offered with his sweetest smile and batting of eyes. “I suffer alone.” He forked the slaw onto his pulled pork and ate it that way.

“Don't want your papa bear at your side?” Lucas offered, trying to put it in a light hearted way, but he was totally serious. He wanted to be there for Lee. The Alpha took a bite of the beans, then the chicken, swallowing some wine next. 

“I meant in the past,” Lee answered, patting down his stomach as he got full quickly, working on his wine instead, not wanting to over do it.

“Oh okay, I misunderstand sometimes, even with my perfect English,” Lucas grinned and finished the beans, taking another rib, then another. Once the coleslaw was eaten, he leaned back and groaned, his belly pooching a bit from all the food. “God, that was good. I'm not certain I can move now.”

“No?” Lee’s sly grin peeked out from around the wine glass as he took a long sip, and then licked his lips. “Should I get on my knees and blow you? So you won’t have to move?”

Lucas instinctively spread his thighs at that and groaned a little. “If you… I mean that sounds really good, as long as you're up for it. I know I am,” he grinned, pupils spreading across his hues. “You’re insatiable and I love it.” 

Lee laughed and downed his wine and poured them both more. He then wiped his mouth and dropped to his knees and tugged Lucas’ pants down around his knees, nuzzling against his crotch, taking in his scent there, mingled with his own from earlier. He licked slowly, and then took the Alpha down.

Lucas let out a string of curses in Danish at that, his head lolling back as he gasped. He looked back down at Lee, not wanting to miss a thing as his hand rested atop his head. “That feels so good, sweetheart, oh shit-”

Lee enjoyed every aspect of sex, and when he could give he did, and often. While he felt good, he wanted to give Lucas everything he could. He took him down, over and over, laving his tongue against the head as he pulled back the foreskin with his fingers, tasting every inch of him. Lucas moaned louder, his bare chest heaving with each breath as his cock leaked copious amounts of precome. He also wanted to make sure Lee was pleasured too. 

“Fuck, Lee, just like that-”

Lee hip Lucas by the hips with one hand, and then took him all the back, encouraging him to pleasure himself, he’d get plenty from the Alpha later.

“Helvede,” Lucas growled, his balls twitching and cock pulsing with the promise of a release soon. He pressed a little on Lee’s head, but not to choke him, and then traced his lips with his finger. “Fuck, you're perfect.”

Lee took Lucas to the hilt and then pulled off, trying not to feel sick suddenly when a wave nausea hit him, and working him up, thumbing the tip. “Come on, papa bear.”

Lucas felt heat spreading through his veins, arousal overcoming his very being. With toes curled, he came then, meeting Lee’s eyes as his cock spurted out hot come and his knot inflated uselessly. “Lee, oh honey-!”

Letting the come spurt across his cheek and over his knuckles, Lee watched Lucas, absolutely smitten with him, unable to help just how attached his heart was growing to the sweet Alpha. “There…”

“Yes,” Lucas whispered, rough and breathily as he smiled. He leaned over and lifted Lee to his feet, and kissed him, not minding that come transferred to his face a little. “Lee, I… well I really like you.”

Lee wiped it off with a napkin and then leaned into Lucas, arm around his shoulders to hold himself up. “I bet you say that to all the boys that give you head,” he teased.

Lucas chuckled, heartily and scooped Lee into his arms, bridal style. He nuzzled against him and grabbed the pen as he walked by, sitting down with the Omega on the bed. “I'm a real Omega’s Alpha, what can I say?” he winked and offered the pen to Lee, on instinct caring for him. 

Taking the pen, Lee rested up against the Alpha and took a few drags on the pen, letting it out slowly, filling the air between them with the slight smell of skunky weed. “No one’s ever taken care of me before.”

“No? Well I don't think there's anything wrong with accepting help sometimes, skat,” Lucas said kindly, fingers skimming through short strands as he held Lee. “And maybe it's easier if you think about the phrase. It doesn't mean you're helpless, it just means someone is showing care. I do care about you.”

Lee counted himself lucky to have any friends, he adored and cared about them, didn’t take shit from them either. Having a boyfriend though was different. Something permanent, and he couldn’t bring himself to make that anchor in his life when everything was so… dire. Still, he nuzzled his nose into Lucas’ neck, grounding himself in his scent. “No way to change your mind?”

“No, there isn't. Even if you push me away, I'll be caring for you at a distance. I'm in this now, invested, kaereste,” Lucas said and held Lee’s face, his strong muscled arms enveloping the Omega. 

Lee took one more hit and then set the pen down and wrapped the other arm around Lucas. Was it selfish now to revel in the new found companionship with all he knew of his personal health? Likely, but he also knew Lucas was like most Alphas and very stubborn in their thinking. “Alright, for now.”

“Fair enough,” Lucas smiled and covered Lee’s face with kisses. He was stubborn, and more than that, his heart had already decided. The Alpha knew this could all end in tragedy but to spend even just one more night with the Omega, even just holding him, was worth any pain that might come later. 

“Good,” Lee chuckled, eyes closing as he rested his nose in against Lucas scent gland, the comfort there was both thrilling and soothing.

Lucas leaned back against the wall, letting Lee rest on him and took in his scent in equal measure. He strummed his fingers over his scalp, down his arm and just enjoyed getting to hold him like this. After a while, Lee’s body sagged, his breathing evening out, deep and slow, falling asleep against the Alpha.

The Alpha just watched Lee sleep a little and then carefully got him under the covers, wrapping his arms around him. He knew then that he was indeed in love, much sooner than he'd ever anticipated but the Omega had stolen his heart almost instantly. “Sleep well, kaereste,” he whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lee woke the next morning sweating in the covers, completely in heat. He panted, using his palm to push down his erection as he keened, completely forgetting the Alpha next to him until Lucas’ scent hit him all once, and the Omega turned over on the mattress. He shucked off his sweats and crawled over Lucas, pulling his pants down enough to get on his erected morning wood and started to ride him with needy abandon.

Lucas awoke with a growl of pleasure, pressing his hips up to bury his cock deep into Lee’s ass as his skin heated. “Well, gud morgen to you,” he grunted, and pulled him close to kiss him slowly. “Mm, min Omega-”

A soft pleasurable noise escaped Lee as Lucas kissed him, all his senses overwhelmed with having an Alpha to fuck during his heat, like nothing he’d ever had before. “Lucas…” he moaned, rocking his hips down, riding the Alpha.

“Lee, oh Lee,” Lucas groaned and snapped his hips up, holding onto Lee’s to keep him from being knocked off from the force. “You feel so good. A fantastic way to wake up.”

Sweat dripped down the Omegas neck, chest, and back, coating his hair with a sheen as he rocked his hips, bouncing over Lucas’ cock. “Fuck, yes it is.”

Lucas flipped Lee over onto his back and gripped the sheets tight, beginning to fuck him harder, faster. His large balls thudded wetly as he sucked on the Omega’s tongue. “Fuck!”

The intensity of it all left Lee breathless and gasping, gripping the sheets under him as his legs hooked behind Lucas’ hips, keeping him beating down perfect on his sweet spot. “Fuck, right there. Fuckin’-”

“That's it, beautiful, talk to your bear,” Lucas growled, and nipped down to Lee’s scent gland, all but snarling at the sweet scent. It made him almost high and he scraped his fangs there but he wouldn't bite unless bidden. “Come on my cock, kaereste…”

In the moment, Lee might have allowed it, but he trusted Lucas to be the gentleman he had proven himself to be time and again. The Omega writhed, squirming, gripping Lucas’ biceps hard enough to bruise. He came, hard and hot, covering Lucas’ cock.

“Yes!” Lucas shouted in a moan as he pistoned into Lee’s ass, muscles flexing as he held his face and plundered his mouth. He found his own release, his body stuttering, hot come spilling into the Omega before his knot hooked them into place. “Lee…”

Lee wrapped every limb around the Alpha, holding them together like that. He didn't’ worry too much, the chemo, the doctors told him, made him practically unable to get pregnant. “Fuck…”

“Gods, sweetheart,” Lucas panted his heart starting to slow as he laid them on their sides. He kissed Lee tenderly, stroking his brow and gazing at him.

“I’ve never gone through a heat with anyone,” Lee whispered.

“It's an honor,” Lucas whispered back and kissed the Omega. “Have you ever been properly courted, honey? I assume probably not. I would like to… ”

“Courted? I’ve had cancer for over a decade, there’s been no time for that,” Lee chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ve… put it off until I was better.”

“You do know I'm basically courting you already, right?” Lucas chuckled and sighed as he looked at Lee. “I don't want to scare you off, but I don't want to keep my feelings from you either.”

“You’re in for a world of heartache, you know,” Lee whispered, knowing there was nothing he could say or do to stop Lucas now.

“I'd rather have whatever time we can together, than nothing at all,” Lucas murmured and kissed Lee twice. “But I would not push Lee. Do you want me too?”

“I don’t know,” Lee stated, confused. “I’ve had this no attachments rule for years, I don’t know how to do this.”

Lucas’ knot started to go down and he offered Lee a reassuring smile. “I think your heart will tell you. Maybe it's your mind that is uncertain. As I said, you can think on it, kaereste.”

“One step at a time,” Lee promised, as it was all he could rationally give.

“Yes,” Lucas agreed though he wasn't sure how much time they actually had. Maybe it was for that reason that he wanted to shower Lee in all his love and affection, as well as seek out a cure. At that moment, he knot went down and he pulled out, rolling onto his back. “Should I go?”

“Go where?” Lee asked, rolling over to rest his forearms, folded, on Lucas’ chest. Truth be told, he was growing attached, despite himself.

Lucas laughed softly and traced the curve of Lee’s ear. “I would go home, if you wanted me to,” he said, his eyes seemingly glowing with fondness. “I don't want to go home, but I would if you wanted me to.”

Lee rested his the side of his head on his hands over Lucas’ chest. “Just stay,” he whispered, his stomach still in all sorts of a mess, and Lucas was a comfort he never thought he’d have.

“Then I will,” Lucas whispered and thumbed over Lee’s lips. He'd have to go home at some point if course; he worked tomorrow, but any chance Lee would give him, the Alpha knew he'd be right by the Omega's side. “Hungry?”

“Not really,” Lee said with a thick swallow, biting Lucas’ thumb once and then rolled off him. He went to get a glass of water and puff on his pen. “Should be gone by this afternoon, if I’m lucky.”

“I hope so,” Lucas said and then stood up, stretching with a groan. He went to get his glasses and put them on, tugging his underwear up his hips. He went to the kitchen and looked at the fridge, where there was some leftovers from the night before. “Mind if I eat?”

“The bear must eat,” Lee said with gave a fanfare of flourishing hands toward the fridge with a smirk.

“Thank you and yes, I must,” Lucas chuckled and pulled out some chicken, beans and more coleslaw. Once it was heated, he got some water and sat down, digging in right away.

Lee took the time Lucas ate to clean himself up and be at least half way presentable. He put on jeans and sneakers, a t-shirt, his sweater. He could at least try to be decent looking for the Alpha that wanted to, for some reason, court him.

When Lucas was done, he cleaned up after himself and then walked over to get his clothes. He stopped when he saw Lee and scented him, humming. “Look at you, sweetheart. You certainly look edible,” he rumbled and kissed his jaw. “I'm going to clean myself up, ja?”

“Bathroom is all yours, feel free to get a clean towel under the sink,” Lee said, and kissed Lucas sweetly on the mouth, letting their lips linger.

“I'll go get clean and then you can help me get dirty again later,” Lucas smiled, over Lee’s lips and then kissed him once more before moving away. “Be right back.”

“Take your time,” Lee said, watching Lucas go, admiring his ass.

Lucas looked over his shoulder at Lee and smiled, winking before heading into the bathroom. About fifteen minutes later he came out, showered and clean shaven. He smoothed down his shirt, hair clinging to his brow and over his foggy glasses. “Much better, thank you.”

Smiling over at Lucas, Lee was sitting on the counter, the kitchen clean now, and taking another hit of his medication. The nausea was luckily nearly gone. “You looked refreshed.”

“I feel very refreshed, yes,” Lucas smiled and then walked over to stand between Lee’s legs, palms resting on his thighs. “You look like you feel better.”

“I’m feeling a little bit more human,” Lee replied with a wider smile. He set the pen down, hoping it would be the last he needed of it today. He leaned and rested his forehead against Lucas’.

Lucas loved how Lee came to him that way, touched him like he truly wanted him. Despite the Omega's confusion, the Alpha knew there was something more there. “Good, well you look amazing, honey.”

“It’s my heat,” Lee laughed, quite aware of his looks, if not he’d never get laid as much as he did.

“It's not your heat that makes you amazing and beautiful, kaereste,” Lucas grinned and then sniffed the Omega’s neck. “But you are driving me crazy with your scent.”

The Omega laughed and pressed his neck into Lucas’ face as if to get him covered in his scent. “How awful for you.”

“Terrible,” Lucas murmured and ran his tongue up the side of Lee’s neck. “Honestly I'm just here for the leftover coleslaw and pork,” he chuckled.

He laughed and pushed Lucas away, bright eyes gleaming as he slid off the counter. “I should send you away! With all the pork and coleslaw!”

Chuckling louder, Lucas growled playfully and caged Lee against the counter, inside his arms. “Where do you think you’re going, kaereste?” he rumbled and then snapped his teeth as though he was doing to bite the Omega’s ear. “If I'm going with coleslaw and pork, I need you for dessert.”

“I wouldn’t say no,” Lee whispered, worrying his bottom lip with pearly whites as he his sea-blues grew darker with playful lust.

“Well then I'll test that out,” Lucas whispered back and then stole Lee’s bottom lip to suck it into his mouth. He gently gripped the Omega’s hips and pressed into him. “I want to take you out someplace first, if you're up for it, then maybe I can have my dessert when we get back?”

“Where?” Lee asked, curious, keeping their faces close as he mentally tallied all the promises he told himself to keep about not doing this. And yet…

“I was thinking we could go to the beach, have some ice cream or lunch and see where else the day takes us,” Lucas suggested, but he'd be happy anywhere with Lee really but mostly, he wanted him to have as much enjoyment as possible. “I'm somewhat new here still, so I don't know if there is any carnival type places but we could do that too. I'd win you a stuffed bear of some sort, you'd kiss me for it,” he winked.

“Carnivals are frightening,” Lee laughed and went to pull on his shoes. “I haven’t been to the beach here yet.”

“Neither have I, so a first for us both,” Lucas hummed, walking over to get his boots on. He was hardly dressed for the beach but he didn't care, he wanted to feel the sand beneath his toes and with Lee at his side.

Neither was Lee but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. “Prepare for sand in places you never wanted it!” The Omega found his keys and snagged a bottle of wine to take with them.

Lucas grabbed his keys too and his wallet, walking with Lee to the door. He felt giddy, like a schoolboy for the first time in years. The Alpha opened the door for the Omega and smiled, eyes looking at Lee affectionately. “Wait, we should have towels right? Or a sheet?”

“Maybe.” Lee went back in to see what he had and returned with a few older, ratty towels. “It’s all I’ve got. Use them to clean up unexpected vomit.” He lead them down the hall and then the stairs, out to the truck.

“They’ll work,” Lucas said and put them back behind the seats of the truck. Once Lee was in, he closed the door and then got in on the driver’s side, starting the engine. He backed up and pulled out onto the road, making a right. “Still feeling okay though right?”

“Yeah. I got my pen, just in case, but I think it’s subsiding for now, thanks,” Lee remarked, gently, over at Lucas as he watched him.

“You're welcome,” Lucas nodded, looking at Lee from his periphery as he shifted gears, the engine roaring a little on the older truck. “I'm glad though. I want you to have a lot of good times today with me.”

“I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun,” Lee laughed, ultimately a happy guy, never one to be gloomy or down.

“Ja,” Lucas chuckled and took Lee’s hand, placing it over the gear shift under his own so he could touch him as he drove. “The next left, right?” he asked, since he was still learning his way around.

“I don’t honestly know,” Lee chuffed, shrugging his slim shoulders, he looked around to find signs. “Yes, a left.”

Lucas turned left, removing his hand to do so. “Thanks, honey,” he said and looked at the scenery as he drove. Before too long, he saw the turn off for the beach and he parked, killing the engine. “Here at last.”

Lee smiled and gathered the glasses, the wine, and the towels before slipping out of the truck. He hip checked the door shut once more and waited by the edge of the parking lot for Lucas to join him.

Lucas locked the truck and caught up to Lee, taking the towels to help out. He smiled back and walked with him down the ramp, to the sand. “It's nice here,” he said, his eyes lighter in the sun, almost gold. “Peaceful.”

“For now,” Lee sighed, looking at the beach full up on the other end of the sand, but they could get some time in before that. “We didn’t bring trunks…”

Lucas sat the towels down, using his shoes to weigh it down. He then took off his socks, his shirt and pants, just in boxers now. “In Denmark, we don't need trunks, we swim this way or naked. Since we can't get naked here, this will do,” he grinned.

“You can if you want,” Lee laughed, shaking his head. He couldn’t get sick, or do anything where he might get sick. He sat down and opened the wine, a screw top and poured them both a glass.

“I'll just sit here with you, cooler like this anyways,” Lucas said and sat down, taking the glass in hand as he beckoned Lee closer. “May have to at least dip my toes in the water though before we leave.”

“Hope it's warm,” Lee murmured around his glass, tasting the crisp wine, still chilled, thankfully.

“Hopefully but if not, that's okay,” Lucas said and then drank the wine the way that Lee had shown him. He looked over at him, and took his hand. “Isn't it beautiful?”

“It is and it’s nice out.” Lee took another sip and licked his lips. The sun warmed him enough that he took his sweater off and pressed down his t-shirt.

“Mhm,” Lucas hummed and then picked up a bit of sand, letting it slip through his fingers as he sipped his wine. “If you feel bad at any point, tell me and we can go, honey.”

“No this is nice. I like getting out for more than just runs, chemo, and yoga,” Lee replied, leaning back on the towel, glass between his legs.

“Good,” Lucas smiled and downed the rest of his wine, setting the glass aside. He pressed his toes into the sand, wiggling them a bit as it cooled his skin. “It's a big change for me too, in a different way. Compared to what I… well it's not important now but we’ll just say that it's good not to be in Denmark, even if I do miss some things. Like my son.”

“Why did you leave? You have son?” Lee canted his head, there was a lot about Lucas he didn’t know, and found himself curious.

“Yes, Marcus, but he's grown now, in a relationship and in University,” Lucas explained, smiling wistfully as he thought of his boy. He missed him a great deal. “I left because… well over there I was a preschool teacher and one of my students, a little girl named Klara thought she had a crush on me. She…” Lucas paused then and poured himself more wine, before quietly finishing. “She told everyone I showed her my privates and I was arrested, then later they found out I was innocent but some still looked at me like I was guilty. So I left, needing to start over.”

“That’s awful. Children are so fickle with their feelings. I’m not sure I could have handled that,” Lee admitted, bringing his glass to his lips. “You handled it well, aside from leaving. Sometimes you have to. People don’t change their opinions lightly.”

“Yeah it was pretty bad, they killed my dog, beat me, almost killed me actually,” Lucas admitted, bearing his soul in a way he hadn't before. He was glad Lee didn't seem to be judging him at all. “I just wanted you to know before you made any decisions… but thank you, kaereste.”

“I don’t judge people,” Lee stated and leaned over to kiss Lucas’ jaw. “I might make some suggestions, but that’s it.”

Lucas turned after setting his wine down and grasped Lee’s face, kissing him suddenly with an almost desperation. He wasn't sure exactly why, but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. “I am falling in love with you, Lee. You also need to know that.”

Gasping, Lee set his wine down, gazing at Lucas breathlessly. He believed in karma, he believed in meant-to-bes, but he never allowed himself to be part of it. “And… so now I know…”

“That you do,” Lucas said, panting a little. He wanted to reach inside of Lee and pull the cancer out, or even take it for himself if nothing else. He steeled himself and kissed Lee once more, scenting him and then let go, gazing back into the Omega’s eyes.

Lee wanted to have a good time and get to know Lucas without all of the pretense involved in courting, but here they were, and the Alpha was falling in love. Lee’d never known love like that to know if he had it or not. “I don’t know how I deserve your attention or… love.”

“You… I don't think you see yourself for who you are then, Lee,” Lucas said, because if Lee didn't know how, then he surely must not see how wonderful he was. Maybe he shouldn't have told the Omega, but life was short, more so in this circumstance and he'd be damned if he was going to hide his feelings. No, he wanted him to know and if that meant he was pushed away, then at least he was true to himself and his heart. “You deserve my love and lots more. I know it's soon, I do, but I think you're my true mate. Don't you believe in that?”

“I do, but I also think that sort of thing isn’t meant for me,” Lee pointed out, well aware of the state of his affairs, and his condition. “I don’t want you getting hurt, Lucas. It’s a matter of time. When this trial is up, I’ll have a choice. Do another or let the cancer ride it’s course.”

Lucas was in love and well, that wasn't going anywhere either way. As he'd said, he was in this now. “Possibly what you think and what fate has in mind for however long you have left here, are two different things,” he offered, not unkindly. “I hope you'll keep fighting but I, as I've been saying, I wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want but I can't simply fall out of love with you.”

“I’m not asking you to, just warning you for what is to come,” Lee offered. “Every trial goes by and I don’t get better. At some point… my body will give out.”

“And if you don't get better, if you do…” Lucas swallowed, “if your body gives out, I want to be the one there with you, sweetheart. I want to hold you if that happens. I want to hold you if it doesn't.”

It would. Lee knew it would. He swallowed hard and set his wine aside, crawling over into Lucas’ lap. Lee had given a lot to others over the years, he was deserving, but all his pushing was not going to make this go away. Maybe he needed someone as stubborn as him. “Okay.”

“Ja?” Lucas asked, softly, wanting to make sure he understood properly, that Lee was fully accepting him. He held his face and brushed his lips against the Omega's, gazing at him up close.

The Omega was well aware, and if he let himself be intuitive with this, he knew it was right. “Yeah.”

“I'm glad, honey, you won't regret it,” Lucas purred and kissed Lee slowly, not caring if anyone saw. Let the world see, he was proud to have the Omega with him.

“I know I won’t,” Lee whispered, biting and kissing down into Lucas’ mouth, completely addicted.

“Min kaereste,” Lucas murmured and slid his hands down Lee’s back, kneading his ass as he explored the Omega's mouth like it was the first time.

“Lucas…” Lee hummed, groaning into the kiss as he sat over the Alpha’s hips, rolling them together.

Lucas kissed Lee back onto the towel covered sand, the waves crashing in the background, as the smell of the ocean mingled with their own unique scents. “How is it that you are so beautiful? So… everything.”

Lee shook his head, all but giggling as people watched from afar as the two lovebirds kissed and made out. “You have me, you don’t have to keep trying to convince me.”

“You think I'm trying to convince you?” Lucas smiled and nuzzled Lee. “I'm just stating facts, and doting on you, which I will continue to do, my sweet honey pot.”

“Papa Bear better stop or I won’t be able to control myself amidst my heat,” Lee crooned, kissing Lucas’ bottom lip, licking it.

“I'll behave until we get back to your apartment,” Lucas whispered and kissed Lee once more before moving off of Lee, reluctantly. “Some wine and then your bear is going to dip his toes.”

Lee grinned wildly as he rolled over and sat up, taking up his glass for the rest of the wine to be poured. “Alright. You do that, papa bear.”

Lucas was growing even more attached--if that was possible--and his heart was swelling with love. He poured Lee a glass and then filled his own, holding it up. “To us, yes honey?”

“To us,” Lee said and clinked their glasses together, making a wish on it that everything was going to work out.

Lucas did the same and took a slow slip, leaning forward to seal it with a sweet kiss before taking another. “I'm glad we came here,” he said, a fine mist of sweat forming in his skin. “It's perfect.”

“It’s almost romantic,” Lee chuckled with another sip, having left his shoes on, he didn’t want sand he had to brush off later.

“Almost? Well I'll have to try harder then,” Lucas grinned, and captured Lee’s hand to kiss the back of it in a chivalrous fashion. He then found a somewhat damp bit of sand and looked playfully at the Omega before making a heart with their names inside. “Am I getting warmer, sweetheart?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Lee said, leaning over to look, catching Lucas’ scent. He leaned and nuzzled against his neck, his body soothed by it.

“Maybe I am,” Lucas laughed, throatily and then scented Lee back, nosing under his jaw. He felt blissed out, by the Omega as well as the ambiance. “Your ridiculous papa bear.”

Lee guffawed and hurled himself at the Alpha, kissing him with arms thrown around his neck. A bright, hot swell of emotion fled through him, quickening his pulse. Lucas quickly set his drink aside and growled into Lee’s mouth as his corded arms held him around his waist. He was on fire for the Omega, and it was an all consuming flame, one he never wanted to burn out.

Pulling back for air, Lee bit Lucas’ lip, tugging it between his teeth with a lewd pop. “We could go do it in the truck… or in the bathrooms…”

“We’ve yet to christen my truck, and its tinted,” Lucas husked, his cock hardening, precome beading at the partly covered tip. “I'll get everything if you get the wine,” he said and downed the rest of his really fast.

Lee drank the rest of his and then tossed the bottle in a nearby garbage, they’d drank it all at least. He followed Lucas, watching his ass with each movement he made. “Okay…”

Lucas shook out the towels by the truck once they got there, same with his shoes and then put them, as well as his clothes behind the seats before opening Lee’s door. After he was in, the Alpha got in as well and started up the truck, pulling off to a more secluded spot that was shaded and faced the ocean. He turned off the engine, leaving the air on and then turned to the Omega with a seductive glint in his eyes. “Come here, sweetheart.”

Lee stuffed his shoes behind the seat and then crawled over to Lucas, shedding his jeans as he went, boxers and all. He kissed Lucas fiercely, biting at his lips, rutting down into him with a slow and needy pace. “Lucas-”

Lifting Lee up with one hand, he slid off his boxers and then lowered the Omega back down, right onto his cock. He groaned at the feel of the wet heat as it enveloped him, before beginning to push up deeper. “Oh, god… Lee-” he grunted into his mouth.

“There we go, Papa Bear,” Lee huffed, head lolling back on his neck with pleasure.

Lucas licked down the long column of Lee’s throat and then over to his scent gland, his cock pounding his prostate. “Mm, my sweet hot honey…”

Chest heaving, Lee worked his hips down, over and over, taking every inch of Lucas as it beat into his sweet spot, the base of his spine boiling over in heat. “Fuck, like that. Harder-”

With one hand, Lucas lifted the center console out of the way and then moved Lee to his back. He pressed his feet against the door and used it for momentum to fuck the Omega harder, truck starting to rock as he all but howled. “Better, ja? Fuck, _fuck!”_

“Oh fucking--daddy!” Lee moaned, louder than he meant to, flushed and sweating all over, under his shirt which stuck to him.

Lucas roared at that and hastily tugged off Lee’s shirt, tossing it on the dash as he slammed his hips down into the Omega. He licked the sweat from his chest, taking his hands to pin above his head. “Min, all _min_ , Lee, my Omega!”

Oh, God. Lee could get used to this kind of fucking everyday. His mouth dropped open with the thought, pleasure starting to spill and bleed through, ready to erupt from this loins. “Lucas- I’m…”

Lucas grunted, releasing Lee’s hands to lick into his mouth, hungrily swirling their tongues together as his own release threatened to spill. He'd wait for the Omega first. “Come, honey-”

Hot white heat and stars flashed behind Lee’s squeeze shut tight lids as he came on command of his would-be Alpha, unable to not to. “Fuckin’-!” He spilled down the large cock and over his toned stomach.

“Oh helvede-” Lucas groaned, his balls drawing up as his shaft was strangled and soaked at the same time. He pumped a half a dozen more times and then his vision went fuzzy, come jutting out of his cock into Lee’s hole as they locked together. “Jeg elsker dig…”

“I will never get tired of this,” Lee confessed, panting hard against Lucas’ mouth.

“Good, because neither will I, Lee,” Lucas agreed, breathless and sweaty, kissing the Omega tenderly.

“God, I hope not,” Lee admitted once more and kissed Lucas back, every limb wrapped around him.

“Never. I love you, Lee,” Lucas whispered, not expecting to hear it back but he meant it and also wanted Lee to know he was embedded in his heart now, burned in his soul.

Lee’s heart swelled this time with emotion, and he kissed Lucas for that, pulling him against him in the small, cramped space of the truck.

Lucas kissed him like his life depended on it, holding his face and moaning deeply, feeling every slide of tongue with all of his being. “Lee...my beautiful Lee.”

“Papa bear,” Lee crooned softly and kissed the words with promise into Lucas’ mouth.

“I love it when you say it like that,” Lucas smiled and sucked gently on Lee’s lips as he breathed in his air, utterly in love.

Lee’s grin grew, wider, and happier than he’d ever been. “You really want to do this with me?”

“I do. Very much so, kaereste,” Lucas promised and kissed that smile. He’d never been more certain of anything in his life. “Can't get rid of me now.”

“I don’t plan on it, not now.”


	4. Chapter 4

A month passed with them utterly in love. They spent many nights together, sleeping over at each others places and then going to work, or treatment. Until one day, Lee stopped answering his phone for two days, and then the line was disconnected. His apartment was empty. There was no trace of him. The hospital wouldn’t give out his information to someone who wasn’t kin. Lee had no real friends to ask in the area, no one knew his last name. All Lucas had to go on was that Lee used to live in New Orleans.

Lucas wanted to go there right away, but should he? Clearly Lee didn't want him, for whatever reason. Everything turned to shit for the Dane, but even with the heartache he felt, he knew the Omega had it worse, so he couldn't be mad at him. After a few weeks of deliberating, and no luck finding any sort of information on Lee, he packed his bags and decided to go try. He wasn't going to give up and if the Omega didn't want him, he could at least tell him to his face. 

The Alpha drove down to New Orleans, and secured a decent hotel room. He'd not shaven since seeing Lee last, barely remembered to eat, but tried to keep himself together. The road trip helped a little in that aspect, he couldn't let the Omega see him in such a state. The next morning, he bathed, shaved and ate before leaving. By the time he found his way around, and did the aforementioned it was well into the afternoon. 

Lucas’ first stop was a wine bar off of some road he couldn't pronounce. He parked and walked in, scenting the place for any trace of Lee’s scent. Heading to the bartender, he leaned on the counter. 

“What can I getcha?” the bartender asked, wiping a pint glass clean with a towel.

“Is there anyone who works here or is the owner’s name Lee? An Omega?” Lucas asked, his eyes tired and pained. He smiled either way, trying to be hopeful. 

The man shook his head. “No, no one named that works here. Not an Omega either. A bar is no place for an Omega.”

“Have you heard of any Omega’s owning one around here? A brunet man named Lee, as I said. He runs a lot,” Lucas asked, trying once more. 

“Sorry pal. Name’s not familiar. You tried near the Quarter? Lot more…” the bartender gestured, “ya know, your kind there.”

Lucas started to say something to that but he didn't care, he needed to find Lee. “Yes, right. Okay, thank you, I'll try there,” he said and then left swiftly. 

After another fifteen minutes or so, he was at this Quarter area. He parked and went into the first bar he saw. Doing the same, he went to the bar. “Excuse me, I was wondering if there is an Omega named Lee who works here or owns this place? Maybe he’s come in before if nothing else? Brunet, fit, runner.” 

The Beta woman at the bar smiled at Lucas and set down a glass of whiskey. “Fallon? I know him. He doesn’t own this bar, but if you go up a few blocks, there’s a classy little wine bar there. He owns it.”

“Oh thank you, thank you so much, Miss,” Lucas said with a genuine smile this time. He had Lee’s last name finally. He had a lead. With a nod, he left and got back into his truck, driving in lieu of walking to get there faster. 

Lucas’ heart pounded as he finally parked again and headed inside, able to detect a faint trace of Lee’s scent when he was in the bar. He wondered why it was so faint but brushed it off. “Lee?” he called out, almost frantically as he looked around. 

An Alpha behind the bar looked at Lucas curiously and narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?”

“Lucas Schou, Lee’s...well I don't know what I am to him now but we were going to be mated until he… he disappeared,” Lucas answered, honest as ever. He looked at the Alpha when he realized his was in fact that…an __Alpha__. What was he to Lee? __Where__ was he? “Please, I mean no trouble. I'm worried about him. Is he here or will he be, sir?”

“Oh. You're Lucas.” The Alpha's Expression changed, compassionate now as his eyes settled on Lucas. “Lee only speaks good things about you.”

Lucas perked up at that and even smiled a little. “Oh thank goodness. He's here then or will be?” he asked, grateful but yet still curious and pained. 

“He was for a bit. Never stays long with his health and all,” the other Alpha explained, hands flat to the bar top. “Long enough to check in and run his mouth about you.”

“Never stays long? Is he not in New Orleans now you mean?” Lucas asked, utterly exhausted. He removed his glasses long enough to rub his eyes before putting them back on. “Please, if you could give me all the information, sir.”

“He went east, he didn’t tell me where. Left a contact number and said something about a looking for a new treatment,” the man shrugged, and pulled a pad of paper from his breast pocket. He wrote down a number. “Don’t tell him I gave it to you.” He sighed and ripped the piece of paper off and handed it to Lucas. “But you look worried, so…”

Lucas clutched the paper like it was a check for a million dollars and shook his head. “I won't tell him you gave it to me, you have my word,” he said, but was saddened by the news that Lee wasn't there. “Thank you for your kindness and it's a nice bar. Could I get a glass of Lee’s favorite wine?”

“Yeah,” the bartender said and left for a moment to only return with a bottle not kept with the others. He cut the foil off the top and opened it with a wine key, and poured it. He tasted it first in his own glass to be sure it hadn’t gone bad and then poured a glass for Lucas. “A vintage Merlot. We don’t sell it, it’s his personal reserve.”

“Thank you,” Lucas said quietly and tasted it how Lee had shown him. It was really good. He pulled out his wallet and tucked the paper inside, then plucked some money out, as tears pricked his eyes. “I should pay something for it though. How much?” 

“Don’t worry about it. On the house,” the man said with one shake of his head. He put the cork back in the bottle and handed it to Lucas.

“Thank you,” Lucas smiled again, appreciative but it didn't reach his damp eyes. He finished his glass in silence and took the bottle, sighing. “Have a good afternoon.”

Lucas left, and once he was in the truck, set the bottle in a spot that would ensure it wouldn't break before he put on his seatbelt. The Alpha started the engine and then let his feelings out, sobbing and pounding a fist on the steering wheel. 

After a couple of minutes, he composed himself and pulled out the number, dialing, hoping maybe he'd get Lee to answer. All Lucas got was a generic voicemail for the number he dialed and to leave a message after the tone, which he did. 

“Lee, kaereste, this is Lucas. Which you probably could tell from the funny accent,” he chuckled, the laugh laced with tears, “I'm in New Orleans and you are not. Please call me. I love and miss you.” 

With this Lucas hung up and took off his glasses to clean the tear splatters there. He put them back on, backing out, towards his hotel to rest, regroup and plan yet another road trip. 

***

A few days later and Lucas had a full beard yet again, not bothering to shave this time since the more days that passed, the more hopeless Lucas became. He was determined to at least get closure, if nothing else. 

The Dane decided that since it was a new treatment Lee was after, that he should research the prominent areas for that out east. It boiled down to New York and New Jersey. 

The next morning, Lucas checked his truck’s fluids, tires and the like and then headed out. He’d went from west coast, down south and now out east; it was safe to say he was drained and spent, but it was worth it to find Lee. 

A nineteen hour drive meant he would have to drive twelve and then get a hotel, so that's what Lucas did. In the room that night, he researched even more, having brought his laptop with him. He'd go to New Jersey and if there was no luck there, New York. 

As Lucas scoured the internet, he finished off the wine he'd gotten in New Orleans before finally going to bed. 

The next morning he was a bit hung over, but he ate and showered, had coffee and checked out of the hotel. He kept the empty wine bottle, the only bit of Lee he had, other than a sweater he'd left at his house. It still smelled a little like him and the Alpha had grown attached to that, to Lee. 

On the road again, time seemed to drag by, but Lucas was on a mission. His heart was leading him and he would not be stopped. That is, until one of his tires popped. 

Lucas pulled over onto the side of the road and cursed in Danish, all but screaming at his luck. He got out and went to jack up the truck. After getting the old, frayed tire off, he went to get the donut, realizing then that it wasn't in any sort of usable shape. The Alpha pounded his fist on the hood of the truck until he'd made a dent. Maybe someone would stop by, since he couldn't call anyone with no signal on his phone. 

Another truck happened by and pulled off behind Lucas and a middle aged, blond man got out, squinting at him. “You need some help? Car problems?”

Lucas walked over, shielding his eyes with his hand and smiled, nodding. “Yes, please, my tire is bad and unfortunately so is the spare,” he explained and then offered his hand. “I'm Lucas, thanks for stopping,” he said, ending the statement in question to know the man’s name. 

“Eddie,” the other man said, shaking Lucas’ hand before putting them back in his pockets. “I have spare, it should fit your truck. You can use it until you get a new tire.”

“Thank you, Eddie,” Lucas smiled, wanting to hug him really but he didn't. “I will pay you for the loan,” he offered with a confident nod. This Eddie was an angel, the Alpha was sure of it. “You're a blessing.”

“Just uh… doing my civil duty,” Eddie chuckled and went to grab the spare out of the bed of his truck, and then brought it back. “Lucky I happened by. I don’t usually come this way home.”

“Where’s home?” Lucas asked, making conversation as he scratched his beard and went over to help Eddie out. It was nice to talk to someone, even a stranger. 

“New York. I’ll write my address down so you can return the spare when ever,” Eddie offered and got to work getting the spare on Lucas’ truck.

“Thank you,” Lucas smiled and watched. He would have helped but Eddie was so very kind to do it for him. “I'll give you my number as well. I am going to New Jersey and then New York, myself.”

“Yeah? Business?” Eddie asked, wrenching the tire back into place. “You should come for dinner one night when you're in New York. We make a big deal about dinners in my family.”

“I'm going to find someone. An Omega named Lee Fallon. He…he has cancer and we were going to be mated but he left suddenly,” Lucas explained, heartache tinging his tone like a somber note. He felt like he could open up to Eddie for some reason. It was there in the man’s eyes. “I've come from California, went to New Orleans, only to be told he went out east. I'd love to have dinner though, depending on how everything goes. Thank you.”

Eddie pursed his lips in thought, and looked up at Lucas. “Fate is kinda weird sometimes. You should definitely come for dinner. I think we were meant to meet, Lucas.” Eddie finished locking the tire in place and stood, brushing his hands on his jeans. He went to his own truck and got a card from the glove box and handed it to the Alpha after he wrote his address and number on it. “This is the community I'm part of. We do a lot good work for people and the environment.”

Lucas took the card, getting a strange feeling but he certainly believed in fate. Putting it in his wallet, he got a pen from his truck and wrote his number down on a old receipt, offering it to Eddie. “Thank you. I will certainly be in touch. It seems like we were meant to meet and I am hardly ever one to question destiny,” he said and then pulled out a fifty from his wallet. “Here, please take this for your troubles.”

“I couldn't,” Eddie said, refusing the money and shook his head. “I think you'll need it more than me.”

Lucas put the money away and nodded. “Well, Eddie, thank you again, and you've been a saint. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along,” he said honestly, his hands going into his pockets. “The world is lacking people like yourself.”

“It's getting there, isn't It? No problem man,” Eddie commented with a smile, and patted Lucas’ arm. “Call me when you're in New York.” Eddie turned, waved, and got into his own truck and drove off the way Lucas was heading.

Lucas waved and then smiled, getting into his truck and cranking it up. He headed down the road. 

***

Lucas stopped in New Jersey but only was met with dead ends. No Lee. So New York it was. As soon as he got into town, he called Eddie, since Lee hadn't returned his calls or answered. As the phone rang, he set in his hotel room, thinking of how large New York was. It would take a lifetime to find the Omega here. 

“Hey, Lucas,” Eddie said as he picked up, having put the Alpha's number in his phone. “Any luck in Jersey?” It'd been weeks since they met.

“Hey, and no, none at all. I got into town last night but it's so big here,” he said, tiredly. “I hope I didn't call at a bad time?”

“Not at all. We are just… making dinner. It's vegetarian casserole, but you're welcome to come over if that doesn't put you off.”

“I haven't eaten since yesterday,” Lucas admitted, and then he thought of how Lee used to be a vegetarian. Something told him to go. “I would like that, if there’s enough.” 

“There is always more than enough,” Eddie chuckled. “Dinner is an event around here.”

“Sounds like dinner in Denmark,” Lucas laughed, the sound nearly foreign to him since it had been so long since he'd authentically done so. “What time should I be there?”

“Anytime you want to come. Dinner is at five,” Eddie said, a smile in his tone.

“Then I'll be there around five or a few minutes before,” Lucas assured and looked at his watch. “I'll see you then.”

***

At fifteen to five, Lucas was knocking on Eddie’s door. He'd left early to allot for time to find the house. He smoothed down his green sweater, over his brown cargo pants and straightened his glasses before knocking, face smooth once more. 

Eddie opened the door, clad in plaid and jeans, and smiled when he has Lucas. “Hey man, come on in.” The door was opened further and people gathered to greet. “This is Sarah, my wife.” She reached to shake Lucas’ hand. Eddie then pulled two children toward him. “This Summer, my daughter and my son, Hawk.”

Lucas smiled brightly and greeted all of them. “What a lovely family you have, Eddie,” he said, wanting the same for he and Lee one day, if he ever found him and the cancer could be cured. “And a beautiful home. You're a lucky man.”

“We are well provided for,” Eddie said, showing Lucas in as the kids scattered.

“Can I get you some wine or beer?” Sarah asked. “Eddie brews his own.”

“Beer please. I must try this special brew,” Lucas grinned, his fangs peeking behind his upper lip as he nodded and then looked at Eddie. He took a glance around, noticing the interesting art on the walls. “It's very kind of you, and your family to invite a stranger over to dinner. Especially another Alpha.”

“We don't worry much about gender in our community,” Eddie explained as he walked Lucas to the kitchen and got him a beer from the fridge. He popped the top and handed it to him. “Family is important to us and so are friends.”

Lucas took the offered beer and smiled with understanding, taking a drink. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “This is good beer,” he said and then took another sip. “In Denmark, we have what we call ‘ _ _Hygge__ ’, which basically means we take time to spend with our friends and family, we don't rush meals or outings together. It's rare here in this country to meet a family or community that feels the same, so it's nice to hear you say that.”

“It's the Meyerist way, honestly. Cherish those around you,” Eddie agreed, and popped a beer for himself open. “Our community wouldn't thrive without it.”

“I've never heard of the Meyerist way,” Lucas said honestly but not in a malicious way. He drank a few more swigs of his beer, belly rumbling. “But if it is about that, then it sounds like a good way to me.”

Summer ran around them to get the plates and silverware to set the table with as Sarah got the dish from the oven. Eddie laughed.

“Yeah, we’re part of community called Meyerism. We believe in the Light, guiding us, watching over us. It’s a belief that we’ll all make it to the garden if we’re pure of heart,” Eddie explained, leading Lucas to the table his daughter was setting. “So we take care of the earth now, so what we can to save it for everyone else a little longer.”

“I was raised Catholic but I always respect people's beliefs. Is the Light like God?” Lucas asked, sitting down in one of the chairs, head canted to Eddie. He was interested though, and so far the Meyerists had been far nicer to him than any Catholic or Christian he'd encountered. 

“Yeah, that’s a good way to look at it. We always use that analogy to get people to understand exactly what we believe, but we are in way like Christian or Catholics,” Eddie said and helped Sarah with the fresh bowl of salad that he set in the middle and some homemade dressings.

Lucas nodded, taking it all in. He looked at the food and while he would have liked to have meat, he really thought it looked good. More than that he was so hungry and polite he wouldn't dream of snubbing it. “Okay, well that sounds really nice. Do you have church or a book similar to the Bible?” he asked curiously, anything to take his mind off the stabbing pain in his heart over Lee--even if it was only a brief reprieve. 

“We do,” Sarah said, “I’ll bring it out after supper if you’re interested.” She set everything down and dished up the casserole onto the plates and let everyone do their own salad, all the fixings for it out on the table.

“Our community is where we go for service,” Eddie explained as he sat down next to Sarah and across from Lucas. “We have housing there for those who don’t have any, we help people, drugs addicts, pregnant people trying to get out of a bad spot… hurricane relief victims…”

Lucas made his salad, onions, tomatoes, and a few other items. He added a generous portion of dressing and took the fork into hand. “Thank you, this looks amazing,” he said and waited as they said their prayer. Then he said, “That sounds nice, I'll look at it certainly but then I must be on my way again to look for Lee.”

Sarah gave Eddie a look, and then added dressing to her salad. Eddie took a swallow of beer. “Maybe if you gave us a picture we could help?”

“I have a few on my phone,” Lucas said, pulling it out. He texted it to Eddie and then put his phone away, not wanting to be rude. The Alpha drank some more beer. “You all have been so kind. How will I ever repay you?”

Eddie got the text and showed Sarah, who chewed slower as she looked. Summer got up to see, curious as ever and Hawk kept to himself.

“Don’t worry about it,” Eddie said as Summer’s eyes lit up.

“He looks like Cal!”

“Cal? Who's Cal?” Lucas asked, taking a bite of his food finally. Was Lee using another name, to hide from him?

“Cal is one of our highest up leaders,” Sarah explained, seeing she needed to smooth over some anxiety in Lucas. “He’s been with the community since he was a little boy.”

“Oh,” Lucas said, almost disappointed that it wasn't Lee. He wouldn't give up hope though. After wiping his mouth, he took another bite. “This is good, Sarah.”

“Thank you,” Sarah said as everyone started to eat. Eddie texted the picture off to someone else and then pocketed his phone. 

“You should come by the compound sometime. If you decide to stay and can’t find a place to live, we can find you a spot there.”

“You're welcome,” Lucas said to Sarah and took another bite. When he swallowed, he turned to Eddie. “Thanks, I would like to visit, yes, but I hope that Lee will come back with me to California or that he and I can get a place here. It will all depend on how it goes when I find him.”

“You really love him,” Sarah said with a little sigh as watched Lucas. Eddie gave her a look not to say anymore. “But, Eddie is right, you should come by, when you find time. You could tell everyone about your Lee and maybe it could help find him.”

“I've never loved anyone more in that way, yes, but you know that is a good idea,” Lucas said, nodding eagerly at that. He chugged more beer, and then worked on the casserole, finished with his salad. “How about tomorrow, if I don't find Lee tonight?”

“I’ll get the address for you before you leave,” Eddie offered. “It’s not too far from here. It’s where Sarah works.”

“Great, thank you,” Lucas accepted and took a few more bites, getting full. He set his fork down and took a little breather. “May I ask what the wooden art in the wall stands for?”

“The Meyerist Eye. Always watching, it’s a reminder to go through the day doing good. We replace all our art work with only that. It’s all we need,” Sarah explained, sipping the wine she had poured herself.

“It sounds simple, and I mean that as a compliment,” Lucas hummed, thinking wistfully how he and Lee were both simple men. “It's inside people that matters most. The rest is just decoration.” 

“It is simple. Do good, be good. It’s simplicity that most people are scared of,” Sarah explained as the kids finished and started to clear their plates away completely.

“I agree with this,” Lucas said, and took the last bite of his food, finishing his beer. He was pleasantly stuffed. “May I help with the clean up?”

“The kids got it,” Eddie said, since Sarah and he had cooked. With that, he kids began to pack the leftovers into tupperware and clear everyone else’s dishes, letting the adults converse together.

“Seeing your children makes me think of my son, Marcus. He’s grown now, still in Denmark but I hope to bring him out here soon,” Lucas commented, letting his food settle. He didn't want to get up and leave right after eating. 

Eddie got up and got them both another beer and slid it over to Lucas. “You looked like a dad, I could tell. Is he an Alpha?”

“Omega,” Lucas answered with a proud father-like smile, before tipping the beer at Eddie in thanks. He opened it up and took a drink, the cool drink refreshing his throat. “Almost nineteen now.”

“Nice,” Eddie said with a shrug. Eddie was a lot like Lucas, a laid back Alpha without much of a power hold over his mate, who seemed to have a quiet strength inside of herself despite her sex. “Hawk presented as an Alpha, and we’re still not sure on Summer yet.”

“I see,” Lucas nodded in understanding, able to sense the commonalities between he and Eddie. It was nice to have another Alpha to talk to though; he'd not had a new friend in quite some time. “Is Hawk courting yet?”

“He’s had a few people, but we’re very strict on dating outside of the community,” Sarah said, as nice as she could. “Deniers make hard on teens to know what’s right and wrong. He’ll find someone.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, clearly not exactly on the same page with his wife.

Lucas observed that between the two but he didn't comment on it. “Oh. So deniers are anyone who doesn't believe like you all or something different?”

“Well, deniers are those who don’t believe. They’ve been in the community and left after renouncing us. Then there are those who don’t even know we exist yet,” Eddie explained a little better. “Hawk met a girl he liked, her family left the community.”

“Oh okay,” Lucas said, nodding. He couldn't understand the need to segregate people in that way but it wasn't his place to say anything. The Alpha had a mission and needed to go to the compound, which wouldn't happen likely if he was giving opinions that challenged their way of life. “Hopefully he’ll find someone from the compound.”

“We can hope, or at least wait until he’s older to make good decisions.” Eddie threw back the rest of his beer and set the bottle on the table. “Not that Sarah and I are much of an example. We married young.”

“Sometimes love doesn't give us a choice, or it takes our will power,” Lucas smiled, and then finished his beer, setting it down as well. “I was married before, but it wasn't anything like how Lee makes me feel.”

“Lee sounds wonderful,” Sarah said and took a deep breath. “I’m sure you’ll find him.”

“Thank you,” Lucas said and then wondered if he was overstaying. “On that note, I should probably go, I have much ground to cover, but this has been wonderful and I'll see you tomorrow? At the compound, yes?”

“Right, hold on,” Eddie said and got up. He wrote down the address on the a pad of paper and ripped it off for Lucas. “There’s security at the gate, let them know Eddie and Sarah sent you. You’ll probably meet Cal, too.”

Lucas stood and took the paper, tucking it into his pocket. “Thanks, I will. Is ten in the morning a good time?” he asked, not sure if there were schedules there or what. 

“That’s fine,” Sarah said, getting to her feet to walk Lucas with Eddie to the door. “Please drive safe. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	5. Chapter 5

Snow littered the ground as Sarah crunched on over to the parked truck of Lucas’. She pulled her sweater tighter around her, smiling as she saw him get out of the truck. The air was chilly in the morning, but it would warm soon enough. Nerves had Sarah a little on edge, hoping they were doing the right thing in letting Lucas come here.

“I see you found it okay.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucas smiled, a brown sweater over a dark blue and white flannel, jeans and boots. He put his keys into his pocket and then looked around, not having had any luck last night, hopefully today would be better. “This is a pretty guarded place, but it's beautiful.”

“We get families of people we’ve taken in who try to come here and harass us into ‘giving them back’. Safety is key,” Sarah explained, motioning for Lucas to follow her down the dirty path. “We have gardens here to grow all our own food, solar panels for energy. We harvest rainwater to supplement. It’s really great here, if you like the outdoors.”

“I love the outdoors,” Lucas said with a nod, but he left out the fact that he hunted often, as to not upset his vegetarian guide. He kept his strides shorter than normal, as to not out walk her with his long legs and took in everything, wondering if and when he'd meet this Cal gentleman. “I can understand a need for security. This place looks like a little paradise really.”

“We’re hoping it’s the Garden when the time comes,” Sarah said with a smile, and touched Lucas’ arm to lead him toward an office where a man with shorn hair and a clean shave walked out, clad in khaki and a denim shirt. “There’s Cal.”

The man turned around, smiling as he reached out his hand to Lucas. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Lucas’ did a double take, his heart beating harder in his chest. Cal looked astonishingly like Lee, though there were differences in build, facial hair or lack thereof, but mostly in scent. Taking a second to ground himself, he smiled back and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you too, Cal. I'm Lucas.”

“Sarah tells me you’re here for some help,” Cal said, as Sarah excused herself to see to some business. Cal took her place, walking with Lucas.

After a nod to Sarah, Lucas looked over at Cal as they walked, his hands in his pockets. “I am, if it's no inconvenience,” he said, demure for an Alpha. “I’m looking for an Omega named Lee Fallon. He… well, he looks _a lot_ like you and we were to be mated. We spent a good amount of time together, in love, in California. I went with him to his treatments there--he has cancer--and then one day, he just… vanished. I went to New Orleans to look for him and nothing except a lead that he went out east.” 

“So he left. No trace?” Cal asked after listening, hands down at his sides. “What will you do when you find him?”

“No trace, not even a note. I don't understand why. He was telling me how addicted he was to me one day and then he was just gone,” Lucas said, finding the conversation hard, especially with Cal’s appearance. “When I find him, I will ask him why he left, tell him I love him more than anything and see if he wants to be with me. I won't force it, but if he doesn't want me, I would like for him to tell me face to face. More than that I just need to know he's okay, and that he's happy.”

Cal took a deep breath, nodding his head. “You’ve come a long way to be let down.” He kept them moving, past rows of people who were listening in on someone’s story, and then toward a tented off area where there were yoga mats set down over the snow ridden ground, and someone was leading them through a flow.

“If I am let down, at least I'll know he's okay, and he'll know someone loves him that much,” Lucas said, and then turned his nose into the air, scenting it. He looked into the distance, trying to see where they were going exactly, but snow made for foggy glasses. 

“I understand he was in dire health,” Cal commented, stopping them just far enough from the tent, but the instructors voice could be heard, a low and soothing sound in the air as everyone changed positions once more.

“Yes he--” Lucas stopped mid sentence at the sound and as the wind shifted directions. He felt his blood thrumming in his ears as his eyes grew damp with emotion. The Alpha wanted to run to him then and there, but he was leading the yoga class. “Lee… he's… he's here. Por helvede…”

“Lucas,” Cal said as he touched his shoulder. “Lee is my twin brother. He came here for help a few months ago. I was hard pressed to even let you see him, his condition is… delicate.”

“Delicate? The cancer is more advanced?” Lucas asked, turning to look at Cal. It was hard, he wanted to just look solely at Lee. “And thank you for letting me see him. I guess that explains why you two look alike,” he chuckled quietly, a bit nervously.

“Well…” Cal started to say but the group had gone quiet as Lee walked out toward them, wearing one of the Meyerist Eye shirts, green in color that brought out his eyes and spread across his slightly swollen belly. He wore a pair of yoga pants and was barefoot in the snow. The look in his eyes was wet and red.

He paused in front of them, a few feet away.

“Lee,” Lucas began, his eyes going from the Omega’s belly to his sea blues. A tear streamed down the Alpha’s sharp cheekbone as the realization washed over him. Happiness. Shock. Worry. Sadness. It all made sense, or it was starting too. “Y-you're… pregnant. Is that why you left, kaereste?”

“I’ll leave you two,” Cal said and patted Lucas’ shoulder even if his brother did glared at him a moment.

Lee swallowed, blinking in disbelief. “How did you find me?”

Lucas looked down at the ground for a moment and then back up, getting ready to be sent away. It would be worse now, especially since he knew Lee was carrying his pup. “I knew you had a bar in New Orleans. I drove there, spent time looking for you, found your bar and then was lead out here. I popped a tire on my way to New Jersey and as it would happen, Eddie is the one who stopped to help me. He invited me for dinner, I showed him your picture and today I came here,” he explained, practically without taking a breath. “I have been worried for you. Wondering what I did wrong, what was it that made you leave but I never expected this. Sweethe--Lee--you could have told me.”

“There’s so many complications, Lucas. I had to go off my treatments. I’m doing all this holistic stuff here. I didn’t want you to tell me to get rid of it, not that you would, but I… I got scared,” Lee admitted, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I wouldn't have, it's your body and our child,” Lucas said softly, his own voice laced with emotion. He stepped closer, cautious even if he wanted to pull Lee into his arms and soothe him. “Of course I'm concerned about the complications, but I want to be there with you, help you through it. You shouldn't be without the father of the pup you're carrying… I mean if you want me to be there.”

Lee had made a rash and hard decision to leave Lucas, but he honestly had needed the time to sort out everything. The doctors would not give him his treatments unless he aborted the fetus, and Lee couldn’t bring himself to do that. He needed a clear head to know he made the right choice and his brother had taken him in. Lee’s tears shed, wet down his cheeks.

“How could you really want to be with me after all I put you through?”

“Because I _love_ you, I love our pup, and I meant everything I ever said, Lee,” Lucas said, moving closer still. Seeing the Omega cry was heartbreaking and he wanted to soothe him, so he gently placed his hand on Lee’s belly. “I'm really a papa bear now,” he said with a warm smile, more tears falling hot. 

“Lucas,” Lee started, crying harder now, his arms open. “Hold me.”

Lucas didn't delay then. He wrapped his arms around Lee and pressed his nose into his neck, finding relief he hasn't felt in months. They weren't mated but there was some sort of a bond, and he felt it to his very marrow as he held the Omega. “God I've missed you, Lee. I love you so much.”

Lee wrapped his arms around Lucas’ middle, the small swell of his belly not big enough to keep them apart. “I’m sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing,” Lee explained, shaking. “I love you.”

“It's okay, honey, all that matters is I found you and that we’re together, all _three_ of us,” Lucas whispered, his voice broken from the emotion and tears. He kissed the Omega’s cheek, tasting the salt there and pressed their brows together. “I would have went to the ends of the earth to find you...if only to see you one last time.”

Lee hadn’t wanted to uproot Lucas’ life, but he had anyway. He cried a little harder, feeling like he might just shake apart. “You’ll stay here with me?”

“Of course, you're my home, not California,” Lucas assured and rubbed down Lee’s back. “Why don't we get you someplace warm to finish talking? I can't imagine it's good for you to be out in the snow, barefooted.”

“It feels good,” Lee whispered, mostly too warm these days. “My bungalow is just across the field.”

“Okay,” Lucas whispered back, and kissed the tip of Lee’s nose and then his lips once, before taking his hand and walking with him towards the bungalow. “I almost had a heart attack when I saw Cal. I knew it wasn't you by scent of course but it surprised me.”

“We don’t share the same last name. I was adopted, put with another family when our parents couldn’t take care of us. Cal went here with Steve Meyers, I went to New Orleans,” Lee explained as they walked, feet crunching in the snow.

“Have you been reconnected long?” Lucas asked, snow starting to come down again, a few flurries landing on his glasses and in his hair. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Lee, it was like all of this was a dream, even if parts of it weren't especially sweet. 

“A few years,” Lee answered, “he’s wanted to have me come here for healing for a while now. What better time?” Lee rested his free hand over his small belly and glanced up at Lucas.

Lucas stopped, in front of the bungalow now and placed his hand over Lee’s there. He leaned down to kiss his belly and then his lips. “And are you feeling better, health wise and all, since coming here?”

“Better than if I wasn’t doing anything,” Lee said and unlocked the door, leading them inside the quiet, private house. “In a few weeks I can go to a doctor and see about doing Chemo again, the fetus should be far enough along by then.”

“I’d like to go with you,” Lucas offered and took his boots off, and put his truck keys on the table. He looked around, it was pretty plain and reminded him a little of the apartment Lee had had before, in that regard at least. “Do you have an ultrasound picture or anything I can see, skat?”

Lee nodded and walked to the kitchen. He took the sonogram picture off the fridge there and handed it to Lucas. “Here.”

Lucas looked at it and smiled, happy to see their baby but he was also still very worried about Lee. He looked a moment longer and then set the picture down, wrapping his arms around the Omega again. “Lee…” he began and pulled back enough to meet his gaze. “I want to be married and bonded to you. I know I just got here and we’ve been apart but hopefully I've proven that my love isn't going anywhere by now and-”

The Alpha let him go to get on one knee, taking Lee’s hand. “I want to do this properly and I'll get a ring, I promise, but Lee Fallon, I love you more than anything. Both of you. Will you marry me? You can think about it if you're not sure.”

Now more than ever Lee knew that his time was precious and pushing away what he needed most wasn’t going to help. Lucas was stubborn. “Yes,” he blurted out, no need to think it over.

Lucas got up and embraced Lee for that, peppering his face with kisses. “Really? I'm so happy to hear that Lee! You're sure that it's what you want? I don't want to make you feel forced just because I drove all over the United States looking for you,” he grinned. 

“I’ve wanted to be mated to you days after we met,”’ Lee confessed. “This was a hiccup I didn’t expect.”

“Is that right? I guess you're as stubborn as I am,” Lucas laughed, shaking his head a little. He thumbed over Lee’s cheek and sighed. “It's something we will face together, but I'm relieved you want to as much as I do.”

Lee was still scared for what was to come, but with Lucas at least he knew their pup would be taken care of. “I love you, Lucas. I’ve missed you.”

“I love you too, Lee, so damned much, honey,” Lucas whispered, also afraid of what might happen but he would be a pillar of strength for him, for their family. “I was going out of my mind without you.”

“Forgive me?” Lee whispered back, and kissed Lucas sweetly on the mouth.

“There’s nothing to forgive you for,” Lucas murmured and kissed Lee again, feeling like his heart was whole again. “But if it makes you feel better, yes, of course, kaereste.”

Lee felt like he was drowning in Lucas’ scent all over again, and he never wanted to come back up. He grasped the front of his shirt as they kissed, deeper.

Lucas walked Lee backwards, one arm around his waist to brace and steady him. They stopped with a gentle thud against the wall and the Alpha kissed down the Omega's jaw, to his neck. “Your scent…” he rumbled, and then inhaled, taking in how it was changed due to the pregnancy, “it’s even sweeter than before. Completely intoxicating.”

Having worried all the while they were courting about being bonded, Lee didn’t flinch or move now. He sighed out, contented. Lucas’ scent made him feel ten times better, the nausea and weakness gone for now. “Lucas…”

“Kaereste…” Lucas whispered and kissed back to Lee’s mouth, not wanting to bond with him there, the Omega deserved something more romantic. Large Alphan hands roved over the soft swell of Lee’s ass, between them and the wall as the Dane plundered his mouth. 

Lifting his legs, Lee wrapped them around his soon-to-be mate’s hips, hoisting himself up, enjoying the moment like this while it lasted. He kissed down into Lucas’ mouth, hands on his face, slipping back to tug on soft strands.

Lucas walked with Lee over to the bedroom, chestnut locks draping in his eyes but he hardly minded. He kissed the Omega the whole way there, laying him down carefully and nestling between his legs as strong hips ground down. “Oh my beautiful Lee…”

Lee reached and removed Lucas glasses for him and set them on the nightstand. He rolled his hips into Lucas’, writhing at the swell of his erection against his own ass, rutting through layers of clothes. “My Papa Bear…”

“Always,” Lucas promised with another kiss and then pulled off his own sweater, then unbuttoned the flannel, shrugging it from his shoulders. He smiled at Lee and gently removed his shirt, taking off their pants in turns until they were both bare together. Laying back down over the Omega, he growled quietly. “More beautiful now than ever before, my sweet honey pot.”

Delicate hands roved over Lucas’ hairy chest, fingers digging through it as Lee bit his bottom lip, eyes dark with lust. As insatiable as he could be, two months without Lucas, without sexual contact, left the Omega needy and wet with slick. “Fatter now,” he joked.

Lucas shook his head and covered Lee’s mouth with his own. “No, you're gorgeous, and glowing, sweetheart,” he smiled and scented the slick. The Alpha rutted slowly, his bulbous cock head pressing against the opening until he couldn't stand it any longer and carefully slid inside. “Let me know if it’s… painful,” he said with a grunt in between his words, the wet squeeze so damned pleasurable. 

“Never painful,” Lee whispered with a small gasp, hitching his hips higher to take the Alpha in completely. Nerves ignited all at once, bursting hot through his veins and covering his skin with a new flush of pleasure.

“Oh...fuck-” Lucas groaned, the sensation washing over him like a tidal wave of ecstasy. He started to grind, his hips swiveling in a slow, circular fashion to feel every ridge and bend deep inside of Lee’s ass. “You feel good, mm, so, so perfect…”

“Yes--Like that,” Lee moaned, his mouth dropping open as his blue gaze latched onto Lucas’,starting to pant.

Lucas slid his arms under Lee’s head and picked up his pace, not punishing but a steady rhythm, cock tapping against the Omega’s sweet spot with insistent passion. He held his gaze, foreheads together as they breathed the same delicious scent tinged air. “I love you, helvede I love you so much-”

Nothing could paramount their reunion quite like this, Lee knew, and the fated feeling of this being it swelled in his belly with the hot pulse of his impending release. “I love you, Lucas, take me harder.”

Since Lee didn't seem distressed or pained, Lucas happily obliged and increased his speed. He drove into the Omega’s sopping wet hole, his balls smacking against him as he bit kisses into his mouth and began to sweat. “Ah, Lee,” he growled, fangs exposed, “ _Fuck!”_

Lee’s fingers tightened around Lucas’ biceps, white knuckled as he started his descent into blissful pleasure, coming in hot droves, moaning out gasps of swear words and Lucas’ name.

The clutch of Lee’s pulsing hole pulled Lucas over as he thrusted over and over, his teeth scraping over the mating gland. With permission granted, he bit down, popping skin and forming a permanent bond to the Omega, _his_ mate. Come shot out of his cock, just as his knot inflated and locked them together. “Lee! Mine, my Omega,” he growled, against his neck as crimson flowed into his mouth. The Alpha felt sparks shoot through him, tongue sweeping over the area to seal the wound. “Mm, kaereste.”

“Alpha!” Lee called out, the pain washed over him as their bond deepened, his body tight around Lucas’ cock, trapping him and his knot inside him, hooking them together. His arms wrapped around Lucas, holding him.

Lucas held Lee in turn and nuzzled into his neck, letting out a deep Alphan purr. He kissed up to his mouth and rolled them onto their sides so he could just bask in his mate without weighing him down. “My Lee, my mate,” he sighed with content, smiling and stroking his face. “You make me utterly happy.”

Lee’s leg draped around Lucas’ hip as they remained locked together. His body was blissfully on fire, the soft swell of ache in his neck nothing but a clear reminder of why he wanted to keep the pup in the first place. Lucas continued to kiss Lee, loving and slow as he held him, running calloused fingertips over heated skin. 

“We can shop for your ring whenever you like, my beautiful Lee.”

“I don’t need one,” Lee insisted, especially if they were to married.

“You're sure?” Lucas asked and took Lee’s hand, brushing his lips over his ring finger. He wanted him to be happy, with or without a ring, it didn't matter to the Alpha. 

“I have you, we’re bonded, we’re happy now,” Lee whispered, gazing at Lucas. “I don’t need a ring to know you love me, you came after me. I already know.”

Lucas kissed Lee for that, gazing at him with awe and worship. “I'm glad you know, and your love is all I need as well, kaereste.”

As Lucas’ knot deflated, Lee moved to rest on his back, and took Lucas’ hand to rest over the swell of his belly. “I hope it’s a boy…”

“That would be nice but I will be happy either way,” Lucas said softly, rubbing Lee’s belly. He was elated honestly and just wanted them both to be healthy. “Can you feel him or her moving around in there yet?”

“Not yet,” Lee whispered, smiling up at Lucas, still thinking he was walking in a hazy dream to have Lucas there. He’d left him, of course, but on the merit of insecurity.

“I can't wait to feel our pup and meet them,” Lucas said with a warm smile, feeling blissed out. He had a family, his son included. “Do you need anything? Any pain?”

“I’m okay. You got me on a good day,” Lee insisted, just wanting to lay with Lucas for a while longer.

Lucas was more than okay with that. He nodded and leaned over to kiss Lee’s belly, scenting there. “I'm happy to hear that I did,” he crooned and then pulled his mate into his arms. 

Lee felt as though he'd become boring with all this, but kept his odd thoughts to himself as he curled into Lucas. He scented him, letting the spicy sweetness trickle into his senses and soothe him. “Can't promise about tomorrow.”

Lucas was simple and just laying in bed with Lee was the best gift ever. Lee was anything but boring. The Alpha slid his fingers through short strands, down and around to his jaw to tilt his Omega’s face up for a kiss. “Whatever happens, good, bad, or in between, I'll be here, kaereste. All I wanted was to hold you again, to look into your beautiful eyes and tell you how much I love you. You mean the world to me, Lee Fallon.”

Swallowing hard, Lee wiped a few tears back with his hand and then buried his face into Lucas’ chest, arms tight around him. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hej skat, it's okay,” Lucas whispered and held him tightly, rubbing up and down his back. “We’re together now, and that's how it will stay.”

“I told you I don’t know how to do… together,” Lee said, letting out a quivering sigh, his whole frame shaking with it. “I’ll work on it.”

Lucas nosed against the red mating mark on Lee’s neck, licking there to soothe his mate. “I'll help you,” he promised, trailing kisses over to his lips. “I'm not perfect either, we do the best we can everyday, and keep fighting for that.”

Lee counted himself lucky that Lucas was for patient and chivalrous. He arched his neck into the feeling of his tongue, humming. “Okay.” 

“Good,” Lucas smiled, more than patient when it came to Lee and now their pup. “We should go tell your brother, don't you think? I would also like to thank Eddie and Sarah for everything. I… I think they want me to convert,” he chuckled. 

“They are always trying to convert people,” Lee laughed, sniffing away his tears. “Don’t worry about them. Cal is all talk about no one not a Meyerist being allowed to be here. I told him he’d have to turn me away into the streets then. He wouldn’t allow that.”

“I do like a lot of their beliefs, from what I know anyways, Lucas hummed and then brushed the back of his knuckles over Lee’s cheek. He kissed him again, unable not too. It has been a _long_ search, so he was going to indulge as long as his mate would let him. “But I couldn't give up meat.”

Lee laughed again into Lucas lips, eyes half closed. “You’ll have to leave to eat it.”

“Then I'm a vegetarian,” Lucas murmured, watching Lee and kissing him occasionally. “Because there is no way I'm leaving you. I'll have my things shipped from California.”

“I meant the premises,” Lee chuckled. “Just not in the compound.”

“I know, but I'm not leaving the premises without you either,” Lucas grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Just to go eat a hamburger? You wouldn’t go?” Lee smiled brighter, light coming back into his eyes for the first time in weeks. 

“Nope, not without my kaereste,” Lucas winked and rolled half over Lee. Now that they were bonded, he felt a possessive need to be with his Omega, especially since he was with child and a desire to protect him at all costs. 

“Not going to work?” Lee asked, gazing up at his mate with a grin. “Just be lazy with me around the house?”

“I like that plan,” Lucas smiled and nipped at Lee’s lips and then his nose. “Maybe I can work around here in all seriousness. What do you think? I am strong, able bodied Alpha. Cal might be able to use me somehow, right?”

“I could use you,” Lee smirked, a coy look in his eyes as he nipped at Lucas’ lips.

“Could you?” Lucas rumbled, bracing a palm on either side of Lee’s head, biceps bulging. “I'm always here at your service, you know. Anything you need… just ask.”

“You’ll never be allowed to leave this bed,” Lee whispered, biting his own lip as he watched Lucas, never more turned on than he was after bonding with him.

“Don't need to, don't _want_ to,” Lucas rasped, feather strands hanging in his striking eyes as he leaned to flick his tongue over Lee’s lips. “I've got everything I need right here, now…”

Lee pulled Lucas over him fully and wrapped his legs around his middle, arms around his shoulders. “I never want to be away from you.”

“You won't have to be,” Lucas whispered, and traced Lee’s eyebrows and then the bridge of his nose, to his lips. He was memorizing every little detail, afraid he might disappear again. “I won't let that happen, min elskede.”

Lee knew the reality of all this was that the cancer would only attack ten times more, and the risk of chemo wouldn’t even help, but he said none of this Lucas, not right now. In the moment, he wanted to only to savor their moments together. “Good. Me either.”

Lucas didn't want to think about it either, he wanted to just enjoy this and think about their love, as well as their pup. The Alpha still had hope, and would do anything to see his mate to good health. “Then we have a deal, my sweet honey pot.”

“Mhm,” Lee hummed and kissed Lucas hard, “Papa Bear.”

“Careful,” Lucas growled, kissing Lee heatedly, “You're waking him back up again…”

Lee chuffed, rutting his hips up against Lucas’. “Nothing to be careful of.”

Lucas pulled off of Lee and stroked his large cock, pinching a little at the tip to expel a bead of precome. He licked his fangs and gazed at the Omega through hooded eyes. “I don't want to hurt you but if you want more, maybe you get on all fours…”

Lee watched his mate with a rosy smile on his lips, finding him more and more adorable and sexy when his english wasn’t so great. Lee turned and got on his hands and knees. “Like this?”

“Ja, exactly like that,” Lucas husked and leaned down to run his tongue from balls to the cleft of Lee’s ass, needing to taste him first. “Oh god, I think could survive on your taste alone.”

Lee dropped to his forearms as his legs quivered with need, mouth hanging open. His ass was one zone he _loved_ having played with. “I wish you would.”

Lucas responded to that by slapping Lee’s ass once and then spreading his cheeks, pressing his face right between them. He lapped hungrily, greedily at his mate’s hole, catching the slick on his tongue as it seeped out. “Fuck-”

“Oh-” Lee trembled, fingers clenched into the bed, panting sweetly into the sheets. “Just like that, papa bear.”

“Mm, baby,” Lucas murmured and bit lightly at the soft flesh of Lee’s cheek. He inserted two fingers, angling them up as he licked around them, his few hand reaching to stroke his Omega’s cock. 

“God, I love when you call me that,” Lee managed, groaning out softly as he canted his hips back, flushed and soaking Lucas’ fingers.

“I'll remember that then,” Lucas said, seductively and then continued feasting, as well as finger fucking Lee’s pink hole. After a few more minutes of that, he pulled them out and got on his knees, slapping his cock against the opening. “Ready for me to take you, baby?” 

“Rough and hard,” Lee said over his shoulder, gazing at his Alpha with anew. God he was lucky.

Lucas gripped Lee’s hips at that and then pushed in, cursing in Danish as he was swallowed by his sexy Omega’s hole. He started to thrust, grunting as he met his mate’s eyes. “Look at you...god you're perfect.”

“Lucas…” Lee moaned, pushed his hips back to take every inch of the Alpha cock with each pass, already heating up.

“Yes, talk to me,” Lucas groaned, pumping inside of Lee with relentless ferocity. He ran his hands up his back, to his Omega’s shoulders, where he gripped to have more leverage. “Let me hear how much you're enjoying my cock.”

“Fuck,” Lee all but growled, slowly letting it turn into a whine, panting in pleasure. “I love your fat cock, Papa Bear. Fuck me hard, let me feel it.”

The lewd words really turned Lucas on, spurred his primal Alpha nature. He roared as he started to slam into Lee’s wet passage, sweat dripping down his spine and past the dimples above his ass. “Like this, sexy? Fuck, you're so tight and wet...you fit me like a glove, like you were made for me.”

“I was,” Lee gasped, letting out the very secret of the things he’d been working on here. “Fuck, harder, please-”

“Ah, Lee,” Lucas groaned, thunderous and deep as he went as fast as he could, driving into Lee’s ass, again and again, the bed shaking and bumping into the wall. “Fuck, _fuck!_ I'm about to come, baby-”

“Come on, _daddy_ , come for me-” Lee groaned, grinding back into Lucas, he came, hard and heavy against the bed and down his mate’s cock, dripping.

Being called that was like a button to make Lucas instantly come. Lucas fucked into Lee a few more hard times and then spilled with a loud shout, his knot locking them into place. He moved then onto their sides, arms around Lee’s waist as he nuzzled into his mate’s nape. “Oh god...my beautiful baby. I love you so much-”

“I love you,” Lee whispered, gasping for air as he tried to come down, taking deep breaths.

Lucas rubbed his hand over Lee’s heart, feeling it beat as they laid tethered together, his own slowing. “I love hearing you say that back.”

“Always,” Lee murmured.

Humming, Lucas kissed Lee’s nape, his hand drifting down to the small swell of his mate’s belly. “And I love you little pup. Always. Both of you.”


	6. Chapter 6

A week in, Sarah married Lucas and Lee, a little ceremony under the Eye, where Lee’s brother stood watch as witness. They exchanged simple rings, nothing fancy, just as Lee preferred. Just after, they took a bundled up walk through the compound, hand in hand.

“Perhaps not the way you’d have wanted it,” Lee chuckled, leaning into Lucas.

“It was perfect, kaereste. All that I wanted was to bond and marry you. The how or the detailing didn't matter,” Lucas smiled, at his husband, hooking his arm around his waist.

Lee leaned into Lucas, both of them dressed in white linens, nothing too extravagant. “It was. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” Lucas smiled and squeezed Lee gently, molding him to his side as he gazed at him. “Are you happy here? It is beautiful, I'll say that.”

“It’s peaceful here,” Lee said, with a contented sigh. “It makes me feel more at ease.”

“Good, that's what you and the pup need,” Lucas said and kissed Lee’s cheek. They walked passed the garden and he hummed, it was peaceful. “How often do you teach the yoga?”

“Few times a week. Keeps me busy enough,” Lee replied, arm around Lucas’ waist, head against his shoulder.

“That's good, as long as you don't overexert yourself,” Lucas said protectively, leaning into his husband. He was glad that his mate was doing what he loved though.

“Yoga is far from exerting,” Lee said with a little laugh. “It’s good for me and the pup.”

“Okay,” Lucas laughed back, honestly not knowing much about yoga. “Maybe I can come to the next one? I don't have any tight pants though.”

“You can wear anything you want,” Lee laughed with him, shaking his head. “Or you can just watch.”

“I think I should stand behind you, just in case you fall or something,” Lucas flirted and stopped under a tree.

“In case I fall?” Lee canted his head up to be properly kissed.

“I know you won't fall, I just want to watch you from behind,” Lucas admitted, rumbling the words before licking into Lee’s mouth, soft and slow.

“Oh, I know,” Lee whispered against Lucas’ mouth, leaning back against the tree, free from fallen snow.

“Maybe a private lesson would be best,” Lucas whispered back, pressing into him gently, feeding from his perfect lips.

“Yes,” Lee groaned slightly and bit at Lucas’ mouth. “Perhaps.”

Lucas grinned and stroked Lee’s cheek. “Good, I'll be eagerly awaiting but for now, we need to get you and the pup fed.”

“And what are we having?” Lee asked, wondering if Lucas wanted to leave to get something from where else.

“We could go out for steak or go to Eddie’s or your brother’s even if you didn't want to leave,” Lucas offered, fine with anything really.

“You’re not tired of vegetarian yet?” Lee asked, brows raised as he took Lucas’ hand once more.

“No I am,” Lucas laughed but he didn't want to make Lee leave if he didn't feel up to it. He gently squeezed his hand and walked him towards the bungalow. “Do you feel like going out?”

“We just got married, we should go celebrate,” Lee answered, lacing their fingers together.

“That's a good idea, yes, let’s do that,” Lucas beamed, and pulled his keys out of his pocket with his free hand. “We can eat anyplace you'd like, as long as I can have some meat,” he chuckled.

Lee shook his head and followed with Lucas to his truck. They weren’t required to stay by any means. “I don’t know of any places near by.”

Lucas opened the door for Lee and once he was in, the Alpha got into the driver’s side. He put on his seatbelt and started the engine. “I saw a steakhouse when I first came here. It's not too far away, if that's works?”

“Sure,” Lee said as he slid into the seat, not yet too unable to get the seat belt around himself.

“Ok,” Lucas grinned at Lee and then backed out. He waved at the gate guard as the drove through and then off they went. “I want a nice ribeye I think. Baked potato and corn. No salad.”

“Which one of us is eating for two again?” Lee teased, reaching over to rub Lucas belly with a smirk.

“What?” Lucas laughed and took Lee’s hand to bite at. “It's a meat and two sides, besides, I deserve it and so do you.”

“No, that’s meat and two starches,” Lee pointed out, shaking his head. “I’ll probably get fish if they have it.”

“Well I have had enough salad and vegetables, but maybe I'll do a soup instead of the corn,” Lucas offered, not wanting his husband to worry about his health. “Fish sounds good. You can indulge a little too, kaereste. I won't tell the yoga students.”

In all honesty, Lee wasn’t hungry, it was hard to get anything down, and he was run down lately, perhaps less than if he were on Chemo, but his body was taking a toll trying to grow a life and and being eaten alive by cancer. “Fish is okay.”

“Ok honey, sure,” Lucas conceded, with a nod and turned to the left at the stop sign. It was starting to snow a little, just light flurries. “I have a jacket behind the seat if you're cold.”

“I’ll be fine to go a few feet,” Lee said, always a little warm anyway.

“Good, ok,” Lucas said, turning off into the restaurant parking lot. He cut off the engine and undid his seatbelt. “We are going to have a good dinner and then maybe go for a drive if you'd like, afterwards.”

“Sure,” Lee said and unbuckled, getting out of the car, careful with the snow littered ground and then shut the door.

Lucas was right at his side and offering his arm, more chivalrous than thinking Lee needed it. “You look so beautiful, baby.”

Lee rested his head on Lucas’ bicep as they walked, hugging his arm. “Thank you,” he whispered, blissfully happy.

Lucas was one proud Alpha with Lee on his arm, and the pup in his husband's belly. He nodded at the host who opened the door for them and then asked for the most romantic table in the place. They were lead to a candlelit booth, roses in the center and soft music playing. It wasn't a traditional steakhouse--it was a bit more elegant, which is why the Dane had chosen it. “After you, kaereste,” he crooned, as the host handed them menus and walked off.

Taking a menu, Lee sat and put the napkin in his lap. The one thing he really missed was the wine. He pushed that menu further back and looked over the regular one. “No fish.”

Lucas sat next to Lee and pursed his lips. He knew mood swings might come at some point with his Omega’s pregnancy. “Then we will go someplace that has fish.”

“No it’s fine,” Lee insisted, looking the menu over. “I’ll get steak and rice.”

“This was supposed to be romantic, Lee. We can always go get your fish baby,” Lucas insisted back, stubbornly but not unkindly. He wanted his husband to enjoy dinner and not be forced to settle. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I’m happy here with you,” Lee said, looking up at the Alpha from the menu. He’d have been fine staying at the compound and sharing dinner quietly together, but thought Lucas would like to get out and eat some meat. “What I eat hardly matters.”

“Okay,” Lucas said and then smiled, though he was worried about what he ate, since Lee was eating for two. “I'm happy here with you too.”

“Then let’s stay and leave it at that,” Lee suggested. He ordered a steak well done with rice and broccoli when the waiter returned. Lucas ordered a ribeye, medium rare with a loaded potato and broccoli and cheddar soup. The waiter left hot rolls on the table, which the Alpha bit into after taking one.

“Good rolls.”

Lee smiled at Lucas and then rested his head against his shoulder, letting his Alpha’s scent wash over him, soothingly. “Good.”

Lucas put his half eaten roll down and then scented Lee back, rubbing his belly. “What's on your mind, skat?”

“I’m enjoying our time out,” Lee said, blinking large blue eyes up at Lucas. “That’s all.”

“Good, good. I am glad to hear it,” Lucas said and kissed Lee’s cheek. He couldn't help but be worried at times. “I am too.”

“My appointment is in the city tomorrow. We’ll get a new picture of the pup and discuss treatment,” Lee offered, taking a roll for himself.

Lucas perked up even more at that, treatment meant hope and seeing the pup would be wonderful too. “Okay, well that's good news. It'll be good news tomorrow too, it has to be,” he said, though he couldn't be sure, but he wanted to be strong and positive for Lee.

“Right, it does,” Lee agreed, taking the roll apart to eat it small piece by small piece.

“I'll be there and it'll be okay,” Lucas assured, leaning over to kiss Lee’s lips as he chewed. He sat back and snagged another roll, smiling around it.

Lee gave another nod and then took the small jar of honey offered on the table and put some on his roll. “I hope everything checks out. All I want is for them to be healthy.”

“I hope so too, baby,” Lucas said quietly and rubbed Lee’s thigh lovingly, his stomach tensing briefly at the thought of anything happening to Lee or their pup. “But we just need to stay positive. Good vibes or something like that right?”

“Exactly,” Lee smiled and stuffed the roll into his mouth. What he would do for some wine right now to relax himself.

The waiter brought their drinks to the table and a fresh basket of rolls, assuring them that their food would be out shortly before leaving. Lucas took Lee’s hand and kissed it. “Our love can conquer anything.”

“It’s gotten us this far,” Lee agreed, turning his hand over to touch Lucas’ face gently with long fingers.

Lucas leaned into the touch and smiled, kissing Lee’s fingers. “It has, and it will continue to, sweetheart.”

Leaning up, Lee kissed Lucas’ cheek and then rested against him. “I love you, Lucas.”

“I love you, Lee,” Lucas hummed and wrapped his arms around his Omegas husband, nuzzling him. The waiter came out a few minutes later and set down their plates, refilling their drinks before he walked away. The Alpha let his mate go so they could eat. “This looks delicious.”

Lee took a deep breath and sat straight, cutting into his steak right away, making small bites and eating slowly. “It’s good.”

Where Lee took small bites, Lucas cut into his semi-bloody steak and took a large piece. He tried to not be a slob about it but it was so good. “Meat,” he hummed, so happy to have it. “It's really tasty.”

Happy to see his mate pleased with the meal, Lee ate a little faster with more gusto. “Worth coming out for.”

“It was,” Lucas nodded and wiped his mouth, taking a bite of potato next. He thought Lee looked especially beautiful with the way the candle light washed over his features. “The protein will be good for you and the little one too.”

“I’ve been eating protein,” Lee pointed out with a playful look as he dug into the broccoli and rice he smashed together.

“Mm you have,” Lucas flirted and then took another bite of steak. He was having a great time with his husband and wanted to take him somewhere romantic afterwards.

Lee finished his meal, leaving a bit left as he couldn’t fit much more in his stomach. “What after this?”

“They have carriage rides in the city. Maybe we do can do that,” Lucas offered, finishing his steak and then his potato. He looked at the soup, and took a few bites but really couldn't do much more.

“I’ll need that coat after all,” Lee hummed and took a sip of his water.

“You will, or if it's too cold, we can do something else,” Lucas said with a smile, not wanting Lee to get sick. “Dessert?”

“I’m stuffed,” Lee sighed, contented. “We can do the carriage if you want.”

“Okay,” Lucas said and then motioned for the waiter, who gave him the check. He paid and left a nice tip, standing up afterwards to offer his hand to his mate. “I want you to feel spoiled tonight, every night.”

“I’m fine not being spoiled,” Lee grinned, but batted his long lashes at his husband, taking his arm and looped his own through it.

“I know you are but I enjoy it,” Lucas insisted with a wink. He escorted his lovely husband out of the restaurant and to the truck, opening the door for him. “After you, beautiful.”

Lee hopped up into the truck and buckled back in once more and took Lucas’ hand the second he was in again. A carriage ride would do them both good, mostly to let Lee clear his head on everything weighing on him with the complications of the pregnancy.

Lucas smiled, and cranked up the truck, the engine roaring to life before backing up. He was happy that Lee was just as excited as he was about the outing. “One day, I'll take you on a proper honeymoon.”

Wistfully, Lee smiled at that, though his own thoughts left him worried that they might never get to see that day. He was a realist when it came to this, but Lucas was ever hopeful, so Lee let him be. “I’d like that.”

Lucas had had so much tragedy already that he wouldn't give into that sort of thought, even if he was aware it was a possibility. He kissed Lee’s hand, over his wedding band and scented his wrist. “Good, min skat. By the way I really liked your bar and New Orleans was… busy,” he laughed.

“New Orleans is a busy city with busy people looking to get drunk,” Lee laughed, wondering if he would ever see the bar again. He’d called once and had some paperwork done to give the bar over to Lucas, should anything happen.

“I've never seen so many people taking off their clothing for no reason,” Lucas chuckled, shaking his head as he drove towards the city. The sun was starting to set, a golden glow casting onto the snowflakes.

“You went at the wrong time,” Lee laughed, the motion brightening his eyes. “It’s not  _ always _ like that.”

“I think I must have, and certainly some of those people should not have been doing what they did,” Lucas commented, amused but trying to erase the image of a seventy year old woman’s breasts from his mind's eye.

Lee shook his head, watching Lucas, never more in love than he was now. “Someday I’ll take you back there. We’ll have a real good time, Papa Bear.”

“Ja, it'll be fun and romantic,” Lucas beamed, making a right onto the freeway. He thumbed over Lee’s knuckles, imagining all the things they might do. “I did like your special reserve wine.  I kept the bottle actually. It's on the glove box.”

“Who gave you my wine?” Lee chuckled, reaching into the glove box. “Must’ve been George.”

“The Alpha? Yeah I think that was his name,” Lucas grinned, getting into the left lane in preparation to take the next exit. “He was nice. I was worried at first but he was helpful.”

“Worried about what?” Lee asked, curious.

“That maybe you'd found another Alpha,” Lucas said quietly, a bit ashamed of himself for having worried so.

“Oh.” Lee leaned over and kissed Lucas’ cheek. “No, George is a long time friend. That’s it. And he is very much only into Omega  _ women _ .”

“I'm glad to know that,” Lucas hummed, turning to kiss Lee’s mouth before exiting the freeway. He made a left at the fork, heading downtown. “I felt better though once he said you spoke good things of me.”

“Of course you did,” Lee teased, nipping at Lucas’ chin once.

Lucas growled playfully, bearing his teeth before pulling into a parking lot for the carriage ride area. He shut off the engine, removed his seatbelt, and leaned over to kiss his husband properly. “Your Papa Bear just wouldn't ever want to lose his sweet honey, that's all.”

Lee crawled over into Lucas lap and straddled him, gazing down at him as he kissed him reverently. “And he won’t, if I have anything to say about it.”

“That's a relief,” Lucas rumbled and let his hands rest over Lee’s ass, suckling his lower lip and nosing against him. “My perfect husband. I am lucky. I know that.”

“You are. We both are,” Lee whispered and kissed Lucas fully on the mouth, enjoying their moment before pushing the door open. He slipped out, landing on his feet, hand out for Lucas. “Hand me the coat, please?”

Lucas got out and walked over to Lee. He held out the thick, puffy green coat for him. “Turn around, baby, and I'll put it on you,” he offered, his glasses fogging a little.

Lee turned around and let Lucas help him into the coat and then zipped it up “There. Okay.”

Lucas couldn't resist hugging his puffy husband. He squeezed gently and kissed his cheeks, holding his face. “Snug as a bug in a rug. An adorable little yoga instructing bug.”

Rolling his eyes, Lee reached into the pockets of the jacket and pulled out the beanie hat inside and put it on over his shorn hair. “Now I am.”

“My god, just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter,” Lucas laughed and kissed Lee, taking his hand. “Let’s go, baby.”

Swishing when he walked now, Lee let Lucas lead him, chuckling to himself about how this was not his attire of choice, but that was okay. They arrived at the carriage station where one was available, and Lee got in first, arms out for Lucas to come join him.

Lucas got in, and wrapped himself around his husband, the carriage taking off as the horses began to trot. It was dark now, the stars shimmering beside the pale full moon. “This is nice,” he commented, lovingly, and kissed Lee’s cheek. “Let me know if you get cold though.”

“I am wrapped up in a coat and in you, I think I’ll be okay,” Lee whispered just barely heard over the clack of hooves on pavement.

“True, and I do tend to run hot,” Lucas crooned and pulled a rose from the door panel to hand over. “For you, my beautiful kaereste.”

Lee took the rose and smelled it, holding onto it with his free hand. “How’d I end up with someone so sweet?”

“Because it's what you deserve, that's how,” Lucas smiled, rubbing Lee’s shoulders over the jacket. Soft violin music began to play in the carriage, adding to the ambience as they were given a tour of the city.

They sat in mostly quiet for a while as Lee leaned in against Lucas, content to be like this for the duration. When they came to a stop, he kissed Lucas. Lucas kissed Lee back against the seat, holding his face and breathing him in.

“Helvede, I love you… “

“I love you, too, Lucas,” Lee whispered, like a prayer,  hot breath clinging between them in the cold air.

“That's all I need to live on, to thrive,” Lucas promised, the words rolling off his tongue in warm waves. He nosed under Lee’s jaw, to his pulse where he relished in the thrum and his husband's poignant scent.

Lee’s cold fingers wrapped around Lucas’ head, holding him there as he shivered, skin warmed with Lucas’ breath. “Ditto,” he breathed.

A loving smile was given, over Lee’s skin before Lucas kissed there, tongue darting out to get a small taste of his essence. He enveloped his Omega in strong, corded arms, drawing him close to his solid frame. “Are you ready to go home or would you like to go for a walk first?”

“We can go home,” Lee whispered, “and then we can consummate our marriage.”

Lucas got out of the carriage at that and held out his arms to help Lee down, his pupils dilated at the thought. Once they were both out, he paid for the ride and took his husband's hand to lead him to the truck. “I am more than happy with that plan, Mister Schou.”

“Me too. I’ve been trying to contain myself all evening,” Lee teased, leaning into Lucas.

“You shouldn't ever have to do that, my sweet honey,” Lucas grinned, sliding his arm around Lee instead as they walked together.

“It’s nice to get out though,” Lee insisted, “and not be fucking like rabbits all day.”

“Yes, which is why I knew we needed to go out,” Lucas agreed with a rough laugh. “We can always consummate tomorrow if you prefer. I'm not with you just for that, kaereste.”

Lee frowned, brow furrowed. “Did I just not say I  _ wanted _ to?”

“You did but then you said all we do is fuck like rabbits,” Lucas pointed out, his smile dropping as they reached the truck. He opened Lee’s door, even if he felt a bit confused and defeated.

“Yeah, so we got out.” The curves of Lee’s lips seemed to sag a bit more with the confusion. “I just meant it was good to get out for a while and not just that. I never said I didn’t like it.”

“Okay,” Lucas said, not wanting to fight or let his rarely seen Alphan temper flare. Once Lee was in the truck, he shut the door and then got in, turning on the heater after cranking up the engine. “Well it was a nice outing, I think yes?”

“Yes,” Lee agreed. The rest of the trip home was silent.

***

Back home, Lucas was concerned. He changed into his flannel pajamas and sat on the couch. “If I upset you before, I'm sorry. Maybe some hot cocoa would help?”

Lee rubbed at his chest, dressed in warm flannels as well now and curled up and into Lucas. “Maybe. They only do nut milks here.”

“So we can have nutty cocoa,” Lucas laughed softly, and wrapped his arm around Lee. He kissed his head, nosing at his temple. “I do wonder how they make milk from nuts. It doesn't seem right. We Danish aren't afraid of milk, cheese, or meats.”

“It’s for those with intolerances to dairy,” Lee explained, shaking his head. “It doesn’t taste like nuts.”

“I imagine it probably doesn't taste like milk either,” Lucas smiled and then kissed Lee softly. “But I'll try almost anything once.”

“Milk isn’t the best,” Lee shrugged, having lost his spark earlier, he was tired now, much more than he usually would be.

“I guess not,” Lucas said with a sigh. What sort of wedding night wasn't consummated? He didn't mind really, not if it was because Lee felt bad, but it was disappointing if it was due to their misunderstanding. “Are you okay, kaereste?”

“What? Yes. I’m okay,” Lee said, feeling worse for ruining the night, he could see it on Lucas’ face, and touched the wrinkles there with his fingers. “I’m sorry for the confusion earlier.”

“No, it's okay. I was just trying too hard I think. I only wanted you to have the perfect, almost magical night,” Lucas whispered, and kissed Lee reverently.

“Okay.” Lee kissed Lucas back. Sometimes he was sure they were missing each other in the translation aspect, but he hardly felt they needed it that much.

“So nutty hot cocoa in bed?” Lucas offered again, not minding if Lee didn't want it. Honestly he just wanted to hold him if nothing else.

“Let’s start with that,” Lee said with a smile, and slipped off his Alpha, padding across to the kitchen with a shuffle of slippers on his feet.

Lucas chuckled and then got up next, following Lee into the kitchen as the snow began to fall in a heavy blanket. He crept up behind him, hands on his hips lightly as he watched over his shoulder. “What should I do to help?”

Lee bit his lip and looked over his shoulder, flushed at the touch, as though it were the only thing Lucas had to do to stir the very needy motions inside of Lee once more. “Uhm… get the nutty milk.”

“Sure, honey,” Lucas murmured and kissed the nape of Lee’s neck before letting go to walk to the fridge. He opened it and looked through shelves. He started to chuckle. “There is almond milk and cashew. Two types. So which one, kaereste?”

“Either one. Cashew I hear is very creamy,” Lee offered and set out two mugs and then put a pot on the stove.

“Cocoa should be creamy,” Lucas said, peering over the fridge door to look at Lee from behind. He grabbed the cashew and then closed the door, walking over to set it down next to the mugs. Once again his hands were on his husband's trim waist, but he made sure not to distract him too much since the Omega was near the stove.

“It should be,” Lee agreed and then poured the milk into the pan and turned the stove on, letting it heat slowly. He pushed his hips back against Lucas the Alpha’s hand slipping around his small, swelling belly.

Lucas rubbed Lee’s pooch, and rested his chin on Lee’s shoulder as he scented him. “Shouldn't take too long. I don't suppose we have marshmallows?”

“No marshmallows here,” Lee sighed, letting the milk steam. He reached up to bring down the cocoa powder and put some in each mug.

“It's okay,” Lucas assured and then once Lee was done, he gently turned him around to kiss him slowly. “Marshmallows aren't important. You are. The pup is.  _ We _ are.”

“This isn’t about the cocoa is it?” Lee whispered into Lucas’ mouth, slowly, humming.

“No, not really,” Lucas smiled in agreement and cupped Lee’s jaw, tasting every bit of his husband's mouth. He didn't ever want to lose him, not to cancer or anything else. “But the cocoa will be nice too.”

Lee reached behind him and turned the milk down to keep warm but not heating. Then, he reached to touch Lucas’ face, kissing him harder, hips rolling against his. “Yeah…” he breathed.

Lucas’ hand slid down Lee’s back, palming his ass to tug him closer. He sucked his tongue, licked his lips, teeth, and anything he could reach. “Mm,” he groaned.

A soft, pleased purr escaped Lee’s chest as he grasped at Lucas’ pajamas, keeping himself pinned between counter and his husband’s masculine frame, writhing with wanton desire that pooled so easily for Lucas in his belly. “Lucas-”

With a deep, rumbling growl in response, Lucas caressed from his husband's ass to his waist, kissing down his jaw. The Alpha sucked over the mating mark, fingertips slipping up inside Lee’s pajama top to touch skin as his cock pressed hard into his mate’s body. “Lee-”

“Bend me over the counter-” Lee managed, palming down the front of Lucas’ pajamas pants, and then undid the string to loosen them, a groan filling the air between them as he grasped the Alpha’s cock.

“My naughty minx,” Lucas grunted, thrusting his hips to push his cock into Lee’s palm. He pulled back and then turned his Omega around sliding down his pajama bottoms to expose his husband's ass. The Alpha all but howled at the sight and spread his cheeks apart, pressing the tip of his dick inside without preamble. “Helvede, Lee, fuck-”

Slender fingers spread across the wood countertop, holding himself upright as Lucas pressed inside, thighs shaking with anticipated need. Rolling his hips back, Lee took every inch, every hard ridge until Lucas was past every rung of muscle. “There-”

With one hand on Lee’s hip, the other his shoulder, Lucas set a hard pace. He pumped inside, in quick, short bursts to tap against his mate’s prostate. Nothing felt as good as this, as his husband. “Yes, right there…”

Lee swore, mostly to himself, head hung as he he arched and pressed back in time with Lucas, every beat, every slide heating him from the inside out. “Lucas-”

The hand on Lee’s hip circled around and in between him and the counter, grasping the Omega’s cock as Lucas leaned over his body. He stroked him in sync with each snap of his hips, doubling his husband's pleasure. “Oh gods, Lee. Do you like that? Let me know, I want to hear every sound from those beautiful lips-”

Sweat dripped down Lee’s neck, between his lean muscular shoulder blades as he groaned louder, panting heavy into the air. “Yes,  _ yes _ , don’t stop, fuck…”

“Fuck, not going to honey, couldn't,” Lucas managed through rough grunts as he slammed into Lee’s delicious ass over and over again. He gave his cheek a firm smack, rubbing the sting afterwards, loving how it jiggled.

“Jesus-” Lee groaned, body heating within, ready to explode, to melt out over the top. “Lucas, I’m so close…”

“Yeah? Good boy. Come on Daddy’s cock,” Lucas roared, his own release swirling in his abdomen, to his groin. He bent his knees, fucking up and into his spouse, wanting to give him the best orgasm he'd had yet as he stroked him, teeth scraping between his slick shoulders.

The only sound Lee made was a desperate cry before hot come trickled down Lucas’ cock and fingers. The Omega scrambled for some kind of purchase on the counter, his body rolling in waves of pleasure as he writhed.

Lucas howled with delight as his cock was strangled. He pistoned a half a dozen more times, licking the come from his fingers before he finally exploded, knot sealing them together. “Kaereste...oh god,” he panted and bit down on the nape of his husband's neck. “Absolutely amazing.”

Lee panted, quivering with delight under his husband, all but slumped against the counter. “Jesus, Lucas…”

“I agree,” Lucas chuckled, breathlessly as he licked over the spot he bit. He kissed over to the side of his mouth before backing up to the chair nearby so Lee could rest atop his lap. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Lee whispered, sitting on Lucas’ lap, spent and languid in his arms.

“When we unhook, hot cocoa in bed yes?” Lucas whispered back, kissing over Lee’s neck and shoulders.

“Yes,” Lee chuckled, leaning back against his Alpha.

“Nutty cocoa,” Lucas corrected himself, grinning against Lee’s skin.

“Nutty cocoa,” Lee laughed, rubbing his hands against Lucas’ muscular forearms.

“Like my arms, do you sweetheart?” Lucas crooned, and slipped his hand over Lee’s belly, stroking there lovingly.

“Love everything about you,” Lee confessed. His time away from Lucas had been awful on him as well.

“Good, because you know, I love everything about you too,” Lucas hummed as his knot deflated, a bit of seed dribbling out.

Lee grabbed a towel to clean them up and then tossed into the hamper  by the bedroom. He went back to the pan and turned it off and added it to the mugs, stirring. “I know you do. You came all this way for me.”

“I did, and would again,” Lucas smiled, and walked over to lean against the counter, watching Lee. He knew that he would have went to the North Pole and back to get his Omega, if he had had to.

“I hope I don’t disappoint,” Lee said a little quieter as he handed Lucas a mug and took up his own, blowing on it.

“Not at all, baby,” Lucas promised, taking the mug. He leaned over and kissed Lee’s cheek before blowing on his mug, taking a sip. “Thank you, it’s good.”

Lee hiked up his pants and then Lucas’ and then took his hand, leading him to the small bedroom. “C’mon.”

Lucas smiled and laced their fingers together, following his husband to bed. “How are you feeling? Sleepy?”

“I’ve been tired all week,” Lee admitted, “But I’m told that’s normal for the second term coming up.” He set down his cocoa on the nightstand and then crawled into bed.

Lucas got into bed with Lee once he set his cocoa down. The Alpha wrapped his arms around his husband and scented him, nosing into his neck. “I think it is. Would you like a massage?”

“You give massages now too? I’m just finding this out?” Lee laughed, resting his head against Lucas’.

“I'll do anything for you,” Lucas assured, not a pro at it but he'd give it his all for his Lee. He covered them up, snuggling into his mate. “So if you need one, there are two strong, Danish hands waiting for you.”

“Maybe tomorrow?” Lee smiled and sipped on his cocoa. “I want to drink this, be warm, and snuggle you until I fall asleep.”

“A perfect idea,” Lucas hummed and then turned to grab his mug, taking a few big swigs of the cocoa. “It's good. I can't really tell there isn't real milk in it.”

Lee shook his head. “You aren’t supposed to be able to tell.” Taking a sip he leaned back against Lucas and sighed, contented.

“I just thought it would taste like nuts,” Lucas laughed and finished off his cocoa, setting down the mug so he could properly hold his Omega.

“I tried to tell you it wouldn’t.” Lee finished his cocoa and handed his mug over. He knew he should brush his teeth but he was exhausted.

“True, you did.” Lucas set his husband's mug next to his own and then shared in a chocolate flavored kiss before he encouraged Lee to rest on his furry chest. “Sleep, baby.”


	7. Chapter 7

Lee had his appointment that went well enough, everything was progressing as planned. They decided on another month to see how it went without the treatment, and for Lee to keep up everything he was doing with the Movement. Another two months went by and Lee was still off treatments, health stable for now, which was all they could hope for.

After his fifth month check up and a new picture of the pup, a boy they found out, they were on the back to their bungalow at the compound.

“Having a boy…” Lee whispered, rubbing his belly.

Lucas got down on his knees and held Lee’s belly, worshipfully, and kissed it. “And I hope he looks just like you,” he smiled, scenting the round swell. “I'm so happy, kaereste.”

Lee ran his hand through his mate’s hair, soft and silky between his fingers. “I’m so glad,” Lee said with a little smile, “but please get up, I need to pee.”

Chuckling, Lucas got up and kissed Lee’s mouth once. “By all means,” he smiled and then stepped back, walking over to look at the photo of their pup-- of their _son_. 

Excusing himself, Lee went in and was gone for a few minutes before returned, shoes kicked off and then his socks, the weather was growing warmer and so was he. “It’s so hot in here.”

“I'll go get the fan from the closet,” Lucas offered, thinking of the boxed fan they had gotten. He wasn't really too hot but he didn't mind if it meant that Lee would be comfortable. 

“Thank you,” Lee said, taking his shirt off too, just in his thin pajama pants now as he sat by the open window.

A moment later, Lucas brought out the fan and plugged it in. He turned it on high and pointed it at Lee, going to get him a bottle of water too. The Alpha brought it over to his husband and handed it to him. “You should stay hydrated, honey.”

“Why do you think I keep having to pee?” Lee asked, with a little smirk, and cracked the bottle open and chugged it down.

Lucas shook his head, laughing a little before sitting down in the chair near Lee. “That and our large boy you have in there. The Danish are big.” 

“The doctor did say he was big for his ‘age’.” Lee rubbed over his stomach, looking a bit further along than five months or so, but his gestation was right on time.

“He did, yes,” Lucas beamed, a proud Alphan ‘Papa bear’ he was. He thought Lee looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen him, and knew he was the luckiest man alive. “We should start looking into a bigger bungalow, or something with more room for our baby bear.”

“He’ll sleep near us for the first few months,” Lee insisted, knowing he’d want it that way.

“This is true. It will make it easier for breast feeding, if you choose to do that,” Lucas agreed, his heart swelling at the thought of seeing his beautiful husband feeding their pup the way nature intended. 

“If I can,” Lee sighed, rubbing his belly. His breasts had just barely started to fill out, and the doctors weren’t sure if they would at all, not with the toll his body had taken in twelve years on various treatments.

“If not, that's okay,” Lucas assured and then reached over to caress Lee’s cheek, taking his hand to kiss as the other rested atop his husband's belly. “As long as you both are healthy, the little details don't matter as much.”

As long as the pup was healthy, that’s all Lee wanted and hoped for in the outcome of all this, but for the most part he kept those thoughts to himself. “He’s moving a little.”

“Right now?” Lucas got up quickly, and knelt between Lee’s feet, pressing his cheek against his belly to see if he could feel him. He certainly could smell their pup and the Alpha purred deeply, scenting both his Omega and their son. 

“Just a little,” Lee whispered, eyes bright as the pup moved, not big enough to kick hard just yet.

Lucas grinned from ear to ear, the warmth of his face radiating where he pressed. He felt a slight flutter then, and he gasped quietly, his eyes misting just a bit. “Hej, I feel him, Lee. He's going to be strong.”

“Big and strong, like his papa,” Lee whispered, soothing slim fingers through Lucas hair.

“And beautiful and witty like his Omega father,” Lucas offered, knowing their pup would be. He sighed contentedly and nuzzled Lee. “I hope he has your eyes.”

“Oh?” Lee smiled wider at that, taking in every memory that was to be made here quiet contentment.

“Mhm,” Lucas crooned and then leaned up to kiss Lee soundly. “The most beautiful pup. That is what he will be.”

“I think he’ll present as an Alpha,” Lee commented, strumming his fingers through Lucas; soft auburn strands.

“I will be happy either way,” Lucas said and then sat back down next to Lee, scenting him. “But I trust your intuition.”

“With how big and strong he is? I’m pretty certain,” Lee said, even if it would be years until they knew for certain.

“I think you're right, baby,” Lucas hummed, of course having an Alpha son would be nice, but he has no qualms about Omegas either. “Are you feeling cooler now?”

“Yeah. Much cooler,” Lee said, drinking the rest of his water down.

“Good,” Lucas said and then got up to start straightening up the bungalow. “What should we have for dinner later?”

“There’s leftover lentil soup,” Lee suggested, though he knew it was far from Lucas’ favorite.

“Okay,” Lucas said, though it truly wasn't what he wanted. He didn't care too much, as long as Lee and their pup was well fed and happy. “I'll go heat it up if you're hungry?”

“We can do something else,” Lee offered, not one to mince words over food, he wasn’t big on eating much these days.

“I'll heat your soup and I can have the vegetable beef I snuck in,” Lucas grinned and pulled out the lentil, then the can of of beef for himself. 

“Sneaky,” Lee hummed, taking a deep breath to stand, walk around a bit.

“A good bear always stores food for emergencies,” Lucas laughed and poured the soups into two different pots, turning on the stove. “As long as Cal doesn't show up unexpectedly, I should escape chastising.”

“He won’t care,” Lee insisted, going to the counter to sit carefully hop up on it.

“Because I'm mated and married to his brother?” Lucas asked, curious why the Meyerist leader wouldn't care. Once the soups were heating he walked over to stand between Lee’s legs, hands rubbing his shoulders. 

“Mostly for that reason,” Lee grinned and rested their heads together.

“Good enough for me,” Lucas hummed and took in his mate’s scent as they were close like that. “I have to admit this place is growing on me, the Meyerist way and all.”

“All but the vegetarianism,” Lee chuckled, lightheartedly, stroking down Lucas’ face with both hands.

“Yes, all but that,” Lucas purred, gazing at Lee with lovestruck amber hues. He thumbed along the curve of his Omega’s ear, tracing it softly. “When you came here, was it your first real visit or had you come before?”

“First time here,” Lee whispered, turning his face into Lucas’ hand, scenting his wrist.

Lucas’ lips curled into a faint snarl of pleasure at being scented there and leaned in to kiss Lee. “You and Cal are growing closer? We should have him over for dinner sometime.” The Danish loved family. 

“Sure. He’d like that. Not many people get close to Cal,” Lee said, not knowing everything about his brother, but he had a few ideas from what was hinted.

“Good,” Lucas smiled at that, after all, Cal was his brother in law, he wanted to make an effort to get closer - for Lee and their pup. “Tomorrow night?”

“Yeah. We can go ask him after our dinner.” Lee leaned in and kissed Lucas’ smile, treasure each one he received.

“Yes, we will,” Lucas whispered and kissed Lee again, holding his face. The soup began to boil and he let go, walking over to turn off the stove and portion out two bowls. “Bread, sweetheart?”

“No, that’s fine, this should be enough.” Lee was having less and less room in his stomach with the pup pushing everything around and out of proportion.

“Okay,” Lucas nodded and then took the bowls over to the table, grabbing some oyster crackers for himself. He pulled the chair out for Lee and gave him a charming smile. 

Lee slipped off the counter and then sat in the chair instead, taking up his spoon. “Thank you, my papa bear.”

“You're welcome, honey,” Lucas winked and then sat down, taking his spoon in hand, staring lovingly at his husband. 

Lee ate in silence, and then took his bowl and Lucas’ to the sink to properly wash. “We should make something special for dinner tomorrow if we’re having Cal over.”

“Okay, baby. What do you think he'd like?” Lucas asked, walking over to dry the bowls and put them away after he put the soup into the fridge. 

“Something vegetarian,” Lee said cheekily.

“Are you being sassy with me? Sassy boys get spanked,” Lucas offered, just as cheeky. 

“You couldn’t get me over your knee if you tried right now,” Lee laughed, opening the fridge to see what they had.

“Maybe not but I could bend you over the counter,” Lucas grinned, and lightly smacked Lee’s ass. 

Lee pressed his lips together and gazed back over his shoulder at Lucas. ”You wouldn’t.”

“I just might, kaereste,” Lucas chuckled and smacked him again on his round behind, just a little harder. 

“You are distracting,” Lee sing-songed, biting his lip.

“Distracting you from the meal planning,” Lucas hummed and then got behind Lee, hovering there. “We can go buy some food if need be.”

“We might need to,” Lee sighed, pressing his ass back into Lucas’ groin.

“I can go if you aren't feeling up to it,” Lucas offered and turned Lee around to embrace him lovingly, scenting, as well as kissing his neck. “I'll just need a list.”

“I can go,” Lee insisted as he kissed Lucas back slowly. “Unless you mean to tire me out.”

“Only in the bedroom,” Lucas smiled, over Lee’s lips. “I would like for you to go with me, so I’ll behave for now.”

“Let’s go ask him first,” Lee said, since that bit was important.

“Good idea,” Lucas nodded, and moved back to go slip on his shoes and his glasses. Once he was ready, he offered his hand to Lee.

“I’m not going out like this,” Lee laughed, getting his shirt back on and then slid his feet into his tennis shoes and sat down to tie them up.

“I wouldn't like that either,” Lucas laughed, and then sat down near Lee, waiting but not in a hurry. 

It took the Omega a few minutes but he eventually got his shoes on and then offered his hands to Lucas to help him to his feet, though he hardly needed it. “Okay, now we can go.”

“Perfect,” Lucas said and took Lee’s hands to do just that. He smiled and then lead him to the door, opening it up for his husband. Lee stepped out with Lucas and then to the path, leading out to Cal’s bungalow toward the front of the Compound.

Once they reached the door, having enjoyed a nice silent walk, Lucas knocked, putting his arm around his husband's waist. “I hope this isn't a bad time for him. He seems busy a lot.”

“He’s running the East coast,” Lee chuckled softly, but then the door opened, Cal standing there sweaty, shirt and shorts clinging to his skin.

“Lee, Lucas… come on in,” Cal said, using a towel to blot off his skin.

Lucas smiled and nodded, letting Lee enter first and then himself. “Thank you, Cal. I apologize for the intrusion.”

“No, no, it’s not intrusion,” Cal said as his brother walked in, and Cal reached to touch his belly instinctively. “Getting bigger every day.”

Lee laughed, holding his brother’s hand where the little pup moved a bit. “Yeah, he’ll be big.”

Lucas tipped his chin up a little bit of that Alpha pride welling up in his chest as he closed the door behind them and put his hands in his pockets. “We have a new picture of him too, I forgot to bring it.”

“That’s alright, I can see it another time. Him?” Cal asked and Lee nodded as Cal moved his hand back. “What can I do for you both?”

“We were wondering if you were free to come over for dinner tomorrow night. You could see the picture then, if you're not busy,” Lucas offered, his arm going back around Lee’s waist. 

“Dinner tomorrow?” Cal repeated and nodded his head, going to look at his planner. “Yeah… yeah I can do that. I’d love to.”

Lucas smiled brightly, happy to hear it. “Okay, good. We were hoping you'd be free. Like I've told Lee, in Denmark, we take family very seriously.”

“Oh, yes, of course. I’ll… bring something?” Cal asked, looking from Lucas to Lee.

“If you want, we’re heading to the store to get… things for dinner.”

“That would be fine, Cal, thank you,” Lucas hummed and kissed Lee’s temple, looking at Cal for a moment afterwards. It was strange, in the respect that the brothers looked so similar and yet were very different. “Say six o’clock?”

“Six sounds good. I’ll bring my vegetarian lasagna if you don’t want to go through the trouble of a main dish,” Cal offered gallantly, almost in earnest.

“Yes,” Lee said before Lucas could turn him down. “We’ll make a salad and some bread.”

Lucas had been about to but he wouldn't dispute the two brothers. Instead, he smiled warmly and nodded. “Are there any sort of vegetarian desserts? A good meal needs a good dessert at the end I think.”

“The market in town has a few, if you ask,” Cal commented, watching them both intently.

“We’ll go there.” Lee took Lucas’ hand. “We won’t keep you from your workout, Cal. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, have a good workout, lots of water,” Lucas offered, trying to be a good brother in law and beyond that he thought Cal was nice. The Alpha laced his fingers with Lee’s in preparation to leave. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Cal.”

Showing them out, Cal shut the door behind them and Lee smiled up at his husband. “I thought he’d say no, he’s so busy.”

“I'm glad he said yes, sweetheart,” Lucas said, looking over at his husband, adoringly. He starting leading them to his truck, the wind blowing through his soft strands. 

Lee wrapped his arms around Lucas for a firm hug as they stopped at the truck. He got in every moment he could with Lucas when they were together. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” Lucas murmured and nuzzled into Lee’s neck, rubbing up and down his back. He treasured every moment with his husband, every look, touch, and word. 

Lee knew Lucas would be the best father to their son, and with that he had a lot more peace in his life and for everything he was going through. The end result was still up in the air. Lee hugged him tighter, nestling his nose into the crook of his neck, taking him in wholly.

“Du er min kærlighed, min verden, mit alt,” Lucas whispered, against Lee’s skin, overcome with emotion for his beautiful Omega and love for their pup. 

“What?” Lee laughed, lightly, holding him closer, arms around his neck.

“I said that you're my love, my world, and my everything,” Lucas laughed back, quietly as he dipped his head to kiss Lee, gently pressing him against the truck. “You and our son, are my everything.”

Holding Lucas at his hips, Lee canted his head up to meet Lucas’ lips, melding them together perfectly. “As you both are mine.”

“I'm glad to hear it, Lee,” Lucas crooned and kissed Lee once more, then crouched to smooch his belly before he stood up straight. “Now we can grocery shop,” he laughed. 

“Now that we got that out of the way.” Lee kissed Lucas’ cheek and then stood back to open his door and slide on in.

Lucas laughed throatily and closed the door for Lee before jogging around to get in. He put on his seatbelt and started the engine, casting a look at his mate before backing up. “Always important to get that out of the way, kaereste.”

“Never too much either.” Lee settled his hands in his lap, watching Lucas.

“Good,” Lucas grinned, happy Lee felt that way. His ex wife, Kirsten has often chided him for being too loving and romantic. The Dane drove out of the compound with a wave to the guards, making a right at the end of the road towards the grocery store. 

Lee denied himself for years the pleasures of love, always seeking out the ones of flesh and lust and never anything more. Lucas was saint, his perfect Alpha. He took his husband’s hand as he drove. Lucas squeezed Lee’s hand gently, enjoying the shared, intimate silence. They could be In the same room and no be doing anything other than just being together and the Alpha was completely happy. 

After about ten minutes, Lucas parked and shut off the engine. “Ready, honey?”

Lee nodded and slipped out of the truck, closing it behind him, taking Lucas’ hand once more and picking up a basket in the other. “Okay, so salad stuff.”

“Yes, and bread and dessert,” Lucas added, wondering what they might get that would be acceptable. He walked with Lee inside and down the aisles. 

“Let’s get sprouted wheat bread,” Lee suggested, pointed to the sourdough variation of it.

Lucas quirked a brow at that, not sure how bread could be sprouted but he nodded, trusting his husband's tastes. “Okay, kaereste,” he said and then put the bread into the basket. 

“And some fresh greens, tomatoes…” Lee wandered the produce adding in what he thought would make a decent salad.

Lucas followed along, his nose tipping in the air towards the deli, where he smelled chicken and ham cooking. He touched Lee’s back gently then. “Maybe I'll get a pack of lunch meat for later…”

Lee canted his head at Lucas as he gathered what he needed. “You can get what you want,” Lee insisted.

“Okay,” Lucas smiled and then grabbed a couple packs of meat, one turkey and one chicken, along with some sausage and cheese. “I just wanted to be respectful.”

“You haven’t converted yet,” Lee pointed out and walked them to the dessert case in the bakery, looking for anything that said “vegan” on it.

“Chocolate is vegan right? Or maybe not milk chocolate,” Lucas said, looking at the desserts. It all looked so good. 

“Anything without dairy or milk, or meat,” Lee said, and looked at a ‘cheez’ cake. “This might work.”

“We can try that,” Lucas agreed, looking at it curiously. He picked it up and put it into the basket, palm pressing lightly on the small of Lee’s back. “Drinks? Maybe some sparkling grape?”

“That might be okay. We couldn’t do beer or wine if we wanted to anyway. Cal’s a recovering alcoholic,” Lee explained, in a low tone as they made their way down the juice aisle.

“Oh,” Lucas said, having had no idea about that. He stopped when they reached the selection of sparkling juices and looked over at Lee. “Which flavor do you think? The grape or one of these cocktails?”

“Cocktail isn’t real juice, it’s all sugar,” Lee explained and picked out a sparkling apple-pear bottle.

Lucas nodded, not one to know all of those things but he was glad Lee did. “Okay, baby. I think we have everything now, right?”

“Yes, we can go,” Lee agreed, and walked with his husband to the check out, letting him hold the basket.

Lucas set the items onto the conveyor belt and paid, taking the bags once they were done. He offered his arm and escorted his mate out. “That didn't take too long.”

“We make a good team,” Lee agreed.

They paid and walked back to truck, Lucas putting everything in and Lee hopping up into the seat, rubbing at his chest.

“We do,” Lucas hummed and then started the truck, buckling up. He leaned over to kiss Lee and then backed out, heading towards the compound once more. 

***

The next day they had prepared the salad and set out the drinks, toasted up the bread, and set the table. Lee made sure everything was perfect, taking time to rest when he needed to while Lucas worked in the compound. Cal said he’d meet up with Lucas at the end of the day and make their way over.

Lucas was walking towards the bungalow when he saw Cal coming his way. “Hey, Cal,” he said with a smile, wiping his brow and then cleaning his glasses before putting them back on. 

“Lucas,” Cal said, canting his head as he slowed down to meet up with his brother in law.

“How are you today?” Lucas asked, offering his hand to shake in greeting. “Lee should have everything about ready by now.”

Cal had the lasagna in his hands, carefully with two pot holders, still hot. “I’m great. How are you?”

Lucas patted Cal’s shoulder instead, seeing the lasagna when he looked down and smiled. “I'm great also, thanks. Come on, let's get that off your hands there.”

Lee opened the door when he heard them and ushered them inside. “Set it on the table,” he said to his brother, who did just that.

Lucas walked over and kissed Lee, rubbing his belly. “Looks and smells good, honey,” he said to his husband and then turned to Cal. “We have sparkling juice.”

“Sounds great,” Cal said and offered a chair out for Lee to sit in. “I’ll get anything else you need.”

“The bread is in the oven.”

“I’ll get it.” Cal slipped into the kitchen to get the bread out, and then came back with it cut and put in a basket.

“Cal, you're the guest, but thank you,” Lucas said, smiling and bringing over glasses for the drinks. 

“I'd prefer to help. Lee should be resting,” Cal replied, sitting down next to his brother.

“He should be, I try to get him to be he's as stubborn as I am sometimes,” Lucas laughed and then sat across from the brothers after a kiss to Lee’s cheek. 

Lee rolled his eyes. “No time for waiting around,” Lee said and dished up the lasagna for each of them.

Lucas divided the bread and poured their drinks, putting salad into his bowl as well. “Do you see what I deal with, Cal?” he joked, rubbing Lee’s leg with his socked foot under the table to show he was playing. 

Dishing up salad, Lee shook his head. “He's so abused.” he grinned over at Lucas, clearly in love.

Cal raised a brow, seriously, but smiled at them both, watching their interaction. “I am pleased to see Lee so happy. Especially after he came here so broken.”

“I'm happy he had, _has_ you, and this place,” Lucas said to Cal, though he'd have preferred Lee to not leave at all. Either way, he liked it here also and as such, figured it all happened for a reason. The Alpha reached over and gently squeezed his husband's hand, winking. “So, have you never thought about trying to find an Omega of your own to court, Cal?”

“Uh, no,” Cal said simply, taking a sip of the sparkling juice poured for him before picking up his fork. “I had my eye on Sarah for a number of years, but…” Cal shrugged, they all knew Sarah and Eddie were inseparable.

“I see, okay,” Lucas nodded, offering an understanding smiled to his brother in law. He felt for him, Cal seemed to have a quiet loneliness, or maybe the Dane was wrong. “I shouldn't pry, my apologies.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m not worried about finding a mate,” Cal said, though the smile he wore didn’t quite reach his eyes. “My job --my life-- is the Movement.”

Lucas looked at Lee briefly and then back to Cal, not wanting to upset him. He nodded and took a sip of the sparkling beverage. “As long as you're happy, ja?”

“Yeah,” Cal said leaving it at that. He lead the prayer and then started in on the meal, and offered Lee a smile to reassure him as well.

Lucas began to eat also, with gusto but he tried not to seem like a ravenous beast. “This is good, thank you, both.”

“Vegetarian can be good,” Cal said with a little smile as Lee ate slower, and Cal was meticulous about how he went about it.

“So it can,” Lucas chuckled, and then took off his glasses to wipe the fog that had formed on them from the hot food. He set them down, and took a bite of bread. “When we’re done eating, I'll show you the pic of our little pup.”

“I would love that,” Cal said with a endearing smile this time. “You said it’s boy, right? Any names picked out?”

“Yes, a little boy,” Lucas beamed, smiling back and then giving his husband a loving look before he turned once more to Cal. “Not yet, no.”

“Let me know when you do,” Cal said, obviously interested.

“We will. We’re just getting used to the idea of a boy at all,” Lee chuckled, sipping the juice.

“You’ll be the first to know, after us,” Lucas offered, feeling elated that the dinner was going so well. He took a bite of salad and wiped his mouth. “By the way, is there anything else I can do to help out around here, Cal?”

“Well, most of the work we do off site is for actual members,” Cal explained, taking a bite of the salad. “What you’re doing now is more than enough.”

“Okay, thank you,” Lucas said and then took a bite of the lasagna, finishing it off. The Alpha looked at his Omega and licked his lips. “Do you like the dinner, kaereste?”

“It was really good,” Lee said, hardly having eaten much, but he couldn’t imagine putting much else in his belly.

“You can keep the leftovers. That way you won’t need to cook,” Cal offered.

“That's very nice of you, Cal,” Lucas said and refilled their cups, finishing his salad and bread next. “We have a cheesecake for dessert or not really cheese but hopefully close enough,” he laughed. 

Cal raised a brow at that and Lee interjected with a laugh. “It’s made with cashews I think.”

“Yes, and it's amazing to me how many things can come from nuts,” Lucas laughed and took a big swig of his drink. 

“It’s different style living, but we find it’s better on our bodies,” Cal explained, but didn’t preach it, not to his brother and brother in law.

“I can see that, of course,” Lucas agreed, and leaned back in his chair. “Alpha to Alpha though, do you ever miss meat? Our gender especially seeks to crave it.”

Cal shrugged his shoulders once. “I haven’t eaten meat since I was five. I don’t remember it.”

“Oh,” Lucas said, not having known that. It made sense though. “I've been a meat eater all my life but I admit that there are some good vegetarian dishes.”

“You can get plenty of protein from plants, like beans,” Cal explained with a smile as Lee got up to get plates for the dessert. “It’s just another lifestyle. You two don’t have to follow it religiously.”

“I bought some deli meat,” Lucas admitted, and then got up to help Lee, also bringing over the sonogram. He smiled and leaned near Cal, but not invasively, showing him the photo. 

“Bigger than a peanut now,” Cal said, fondly, touching the picture.

“Much,” Lucas hummed proudly and looked over towards Lee, casting him a meaningful look. 

Lee brought the slices of cake to the table with some forks and handed them out. He sat down. “He’s going to be huge.”

“And beautiful, like his Omegan father,” Lucas offered and let Cal hold the picture while he went over to kiss Lee softly, sitting back down next. 

“I just want him healthy,” Lee insisted, taking Lucas’ hand to squeeze once and then let go to eat his cake.

“He will be,” Cal said, smiling. “I’ve been praying for you both everyday.”

“Thank you,” Lucas smiled and took his fork in hand, curious of the dessert would be edible. He didn't really care though, not with family around. It was wonderful. “I pray for Lee, our pup, my son in Denmark, and you too, Cal.”

Cal laughed, a tad uneasy. “Me?”

“You're family,” Lucas said, wondering why Cal seemed a little different. “Of course I pray for you. Even if I pray to a different sort of light.”

“All prayer is the same if you mean it,” Cal said, a little softer. He was sure no one prayed for him, not openly like Lucas.

“That's true,” Lucas said with a warm smile and a twinkle in his eyes. He took a bite of the cake and hummed, surprised that it tasted almost like the real thing. “Lee and I both care about you. You've done so much for us, especially my Lee.”

“Thank you,” Cal said, nodding his head as he tried the treat in front of him. He didn’t eat much with people, but they were family.

“So what do we all think of the not cheese cake?” Lucas chuckled, and scooted his chair around to sit closer to his husband. He nosed under his jaw, not being too overt because Cal was there. “And what does our little pup think, hm, honey?”

“He’s not giving me much room to eat it all,” Lee said, rubbing his round belly. “It’s good though. I like it.”

“Agreed,” Cal said around his last bite.

Lucas grinned, happy it was all a big hit. He finished up his dessert and then gathered their plates. No dish washing for Lee tonight. “Good, good. Then why don't we all go sit in the living room,” he suggested and put the dishes in the sink to soak for now. He came back and offered his hand to his Omega, looking at Cal. “If you've got time, that is?”

“Wiped my schedule clean to be here,” Cal said, standing to follow Lee and Lucas into the living room, which was only a few feet from the table.

“That's great,” Lucas said enthusiastically, sitting down with Lee on the couch, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “You probably needed the break. Some fun now and then, ja?”

Cal laughed lightly a that. “I’m not even sure what that is anyway.” He was tense, but teasing, and Lee smiled.

“Or maybe just time to relax?”

“Lee and I start with helping you relax. We’ll get too fun eventually,” Lucas grinned at Cal and then kissed the corner of Lee’s mouth. 

“We were a lot more fun before this,” Lee said, gesturing the belly, mostly kidding. He wouldn’t change their circumstances for anything.

Cal watched them intently, taking it all in, things he’d likely never have. “And you will be again, just with one more.”

“We’ll have the pitter patter of little pup feet to help bring the good times in,” Lucas smiled, and rubbed Lee’s belly, looking at him like he was the most beautiful jewel in the world. 

Lee hummed a purr at that, smiling brighter at his mate as the pup inside give a little flip. “I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I,” Lucas said and then his eyes grew wide with happiness when he felt their son move like that. “Cal, he’s moving, do you want to feel your nephew?”

Hesitantly, Cal stood to move closer and put his hand where Lucas’ had been, the little pup inside giving another movement, not a kick just yet, but moving around. “Oh, wow…”

“He’s an active little sprout,” Lucas chuckled, watching Cal and Lee, bursting with pride and love. He rubbed Lee’s back, and then leaned over to grab his drink, taking a few sips. 

“Big and strong,” Cal whispered, feeling a connection to the pup, to them, even if it wasn’t his own.

“Yes, and I know he will enjoy playing with his uncle Cal,” Lucas smiled, speaking softly. He felt warmth in his heart and over his skin. A new life is what he'd set it for and he had that with Lee and their son, now Cal and the Meyerists too. 

“I can’t wait,” Cal said with a earnest and sweet smile. Lee thought he really liked that look on Cal, and hoped he and Lucas could bring more of it out of him.

“Good,” Lucas smiled again and placed his hand back on Lee’s belly, scenting his Omega on instinct. 


	8. Chapter 8

As another few months passed, Lee’s health started to degrade, to the point the doctors weren’t even sure that chemo was going to help. They put him on bed rest into his eighth month, telling him to eat what he could, and if he couldn’t, then they’d put him in the hospital and force it in with an IV and feeding tube. At this point it was too late to abort, and Lee had to think about the pup. Thankfully, Cal spent a lot of time with them, helping them out with whatever they needed, care and chores included.

“Thanks, Cal, for all you've done,” Lucas said, holding Lee’s hand and he smiled at both men. He was worried for their pup but really afraid for his husband but he kept faith. 

Cal finished up the dishes and set out three cups of tea for them, herbal of course, something with turmeric to help inflammation inside of Lee. “You don’t need to thank me every time I come over. It’s the very least I can do.”

Lee sat on the couch with his feet up, swollen ankles and all. Cal brought his tea to him carefully, which Lee took and held just over his belly, like it was a table.

Lucas nodded with a smile and took his tea in hand, taking a sip after blowing on it. He set it aside and then put Lee’s feet on his lap, rubbing gently. “Good tea,” he commented, looking between the brothers. “I'll try to remember not to thank you so much, but it's ingrained in me to express gratitude.” 

“I don’t mind, of course,” Cal said, sitting back with his own tea, blowing on it. “But it’s not hindrance for me to be here.

Lee hummed, wiggling his toes at Lucas. “I can barely see them.”

“We like you being here, Cal,” Lucas said and then grinned at Lee, rubbing them still. He playfully acted like he might bite them, showing his Alphan fangs but stopped as to not embarrass anyone. “It's okay, I can still see them. They haven't gone missing,” he chuckled. 

Lee chuckled, and then covered his mouth to cough, the cancer spreading dangerously these days, into his lungs. He could hide most of the issues when Lucas wasn’t home, but Cal gave him a look. “Drink the tea, Lee.”

“Yes, please, kaereste,” Lucas agreed, stroking his husband's legs. He had a bunch of repressed anger that this was happening to his mate, but he kept it in, sometimes crying in the shower when Lee slept or going out into the woods to scream. 

“It’s very good for inflammation,” Cal insisted, having made Lee’s special, and had for weeks now to try and naturally at least help a little.

Lee sighed and took a sip of the odd tasting tea. “Okay, okay…”

“Good, baby,” Lucas purred out the words, and then continued with the leg and foot rub. He looked over at Cal and the Dane’s eyes silently told of his troubled thoughts. He needed to unburden, as it was called around the compound, but maybe later. 

Lee drank his tea in silence, enjoying the foot rub, and then said he needed to lie down for a bit, and excused himself to do just that, leaving Cal and Lucas in the living room. Cal stood to put the cups in the kitchen to wash, and then gestured Lucas outside.

“Let’s go for a walk, Lucas.”

Lucas nodded and checked on Lee quickly and quietly before putting on his shoes. Glasses in place, he walked over to Cal. “Okay, ready.”

Cal held the door and lead them out. The night was nice, getting into summer months now, no need for jackets. He walked Lucas a bit away from the buildings for more solitude. “You… must be overwhelmed.”

Lucas looked down at his shoes and then over at Cal. “What I feel isn't important. I just want Lee to make it. Our pup,” he said, but his eyes and break in his tone gave way. “Yes… yes I am, but I have no right to be.”

“You have _every_ right to be,” Cal insisted, stopping to touch the other Alpha’s shoulder, reassuring him. “Lee is not alone in this, not as alone as he had wanted to be when he came to me. You came after him and proved him wrong about someone being there with him to do this. Someone loving him. That’s a huge responsibility, Lucas. The worry and the wondering what will happen.” Cal took a deep breath. “Lee is not alone, but you are, because you can’t want to worry him either.”

Lucas felt tears sting his eyes, and before he could stop it, a few fell down his sharp cheekbones. It wasn't overly common to see an Alpha cry, but again, the Dane wasn't just any Alpha. He sniffed, his lip curling up a bit and nodded, bracing himself on Cal’s shoulder. “You're right,” he said, taking a breath, “I… I don't want to lose him, Cal. Not him or our pup and he's withering away and I'm just...fucking helpless to stop it. To save him.”

“It’s a miracle he was able to get pregnant at all,” Cal reasoned, trying to find a bright moment in this, though all he wanted to do was make it better for them both. “He told me when he got here that he had been told that there was a very rare chance he could get pregnant because of the treatments they assumed his cycle was thrown off, his reproduction wasn’t working. That pup is a miracle, Lucas.”

“He is, yes,” Lucas said, removing his glasses to dry his eyes. He put them back on and drew in yet another shaky breath. “He's our little miracle, I only hope that Lee gets to raise him with me. You know? Lee was and will always be _my_ own miracle.”

Cal’s jaw shifted, like he was trying to find the words, but there was nothing that would come out, nothing that would make any of this better or less awful to hear. Cal had seen people slip away before, he had just hoped it wouldn’t be his brother he’d just gotten to know. “Hopefully he will.”

“This is hard for you too, Cal, I know it is,” Lucas said and rubbed his shoulder just once, to try to show support. He hoped that maybe they could help each other, so they could be strong for Lee. “You have a lot on you as well, but you can talk to me anytime. Even leaders need to unburden.”

“We do, that’s true,” Cal admitted, wiping a hand over his face. “I’ll be honest with you, Lucas, I think Lee will be lucky if he makes it to term, but I don’t know if his body will survive that operation. I’ve been praying everyday for hours, I have hope… but…” Cal caught himself, biting into his cheek to stop the words, the tears, everything. He couldn’t bring Lucas down to his own personal hell.

“No… I know, Cal,” Lucas said, understanding what the movement leader meant as far as Lee was concerned. The Dane couldn't stop then, and he began to sob, and he punched a nearby tree with a grunt. Why did he have to lose his husband? He wanted their pup to sleep in bed with them, just as the Omega had said he wanted. Would he be able to see him grow up? “I'm sorry, Cal…”

“No. _I’m_ sorry. We’re supposed to be optimistic, this sort of thought only makes things worse,” Cal explained, wiping his tears away quickly. “Prayer and positivity for Lee, so that he’ll make it through this.”

“Ja, you're right,” Lucas said, not noticing the blood on his knuckles. He wiped his eyes again with his other hand and nodded, trying to convince himself. “But seriously, you can let it all out with me. We can help each other so we can be okay for Lee. Good for Lee, you know?” 

Cal shook his head fiercely. “It… makes me want to drink, Lucas. I can’t fix him, I can’t fix any of it.”

Lucas grasped Cal gently by his shoulders and looked at him in his eyes. “No, Cal. Don't drink. Lee needs you sober. I need you too. We're family now, and whatever happens, that won't change, okay?” he said, in a soothing but honest tone. Instinctively, he pulled him into a hug, which was how it was in Denmark, even his best friend Theo and himself would hug. “We have to trust in God-- or the Light.”

Cal nodded his head against Lucas’ shoulder, the other Alpha was still larger than he was in comparison. “I wouldn’t. I’m grounded, I won’t… I won’t disappoint either of you.”

Lucas rubbed Cal’s back and then patted there, moving back to look at him. “Or yourself. But Cal, I know you won't, because I believe in you. You’re a good person and a good brother.”

There was a lot more going on than what was happening with Lee, things he kept to just him and Sarah, things that he knew didn’t make him the best person, but Lucas didn’t need to know any of that. “I’m trying.”

“That's all any of us can do,” Lucas said quietly, licking his lips contemplatively as he looked at the trees and then back to Cal. “If you were a meat eater, I'd suggest hunting or even a hike. It helps me sometimes.”

The sun was setting over the hill, behind the trees, casting hues of orange and pink against their skin, through Lucas’ light hair. “No, I’ll meditate on this later, clear my mind. If Lee can be strong about it, we have to be, too.”

“Okay, sure, Cal. I want you to do whatever you need to,” Lucas offered, smiling warmly at Cal before looking down at his knuckles again. He'd need to wash them so Lee wouldn't worry. “I'm glad we both unburdened a little though. I think it's good to let it out honestly.” 

“It is. Lee won’t be happy we didn’t tell him, but I think right now he doesn’t need more stress,” Cal admitted, and looked at Lucas’ knuckles. “Let’s clean you up.”

“I agree,” Lucas said kindly and then nodded, letting Cal lead. “Thank you, yes. I don't need him worrying over my tantrum.”

Cal lead him back to his own bungalow, and opened the door, getting a cloth and a bowl of water. “Take a seat.”

Lucas sat down and placed his hand on the table, really taking a moment to look around. “I appreciate this, Cal. Truly.”

“Think nothing of it,” Cal said and set the bowl down and then wet the cloth, taking it to Lucas’ knuckles to dab the blood off slowly.

“You have a good heart, Cal. I can see it,” Lucas said, not wincing even if it did sting a little. He would bear the mark of his pain and love for Lee like a badge of honor. 

Cal cleaned the wounds and smiled at Lucas, fond of him in his own way. “I suppose so.”

“You do,” Lucas smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He was fond of Cal too, and it was nice to have another Alpha to talk to. “You're strong for your people but there's a lot in there I think, that you don't let just anyone see.”

“I’m a leader, not their friend,” Cal mentioned, and then rinsed Lucas’ knuckles with some water. They were too bad. He got up and pulled an ice pack from the freezer. “They’ll swell.”

“Por helvede, I don’t need Lee seeing this,” Lucas sighed but nodded his thanks to Cal for the ice. “Well you have a friend now. Me. If you want, I can be your friend as well as your brother in law.”

“We’re already both,” Cal said with a slightly easier smile. “Thank you for the talk, Lucas.”

“Good, I think we are too,” Lucas grinned and brushed a few loose strands of hair from his eyes. “You're welcome, Cal. Thank you.”

“Lee is probably asleep by now, you won’t need to worry too much about your knuckles if you keep them iced for a bit longer,” Cal explained, taking the cloth and water to the sink to take care of.

Lucas nodded, wondering then if Cal had experience with swollen knuckles, and the like, but he didn't pry. “Okay, good,” he said instead and then leaned back in the chair. “When the pup comes, I- and I know Lee will agree- want you to be active in his life. A god father as well as his uncle. Something like that, if you want?”

A resonating smile spread across Cal’s lips that lit his eyes. “Yes, of course. I’d… love that.”

Lucas smiled back, genuinely as he met Cal’s eyes briefly. He looked down at his hand and then swallowed. “I'm glad. I know Lee will be happy to hear that too,” he said and then stood. “Speaking of Lee, I should go soon, to check on him.”

“I’m just down the street if you need me,” Cal insisted, walking Lucas to the door.

“Thanks, Cal,” Lucas smiled and patted Cal’s arm. “And if you feel like you need… grounding, you know where I am too, okay?”

“Thank you,” Cal replied with a smile and let Lucas out, “have a good night.”

“You too,” Lucas said over his shoulder, smiling and feeling a bit better. He walked towards the bungalow, saying silent prayers for Lee, their pup and Cal. 

After a couple of minutes, Lucas was back home and he quietly went in, putting the ice pack out of sight to peek in on Lee, who was asleep, but barely, in and out mostly, as the aches in his body and the movement of the pup kept him awake most of the time.

“You back?” he asked, eyes still closed.

“I am, sweetheart,” Lucas answered, walking over to sit by him on the bed. He leaned over to kiss his husband's brow and then his lips softly. “I walked Cal home and got some air. Do you need anything?”

Lee felt like he was fading, like the light inside of him was slowly being snuffed out. This was never the way he planned to go, but it was what it was, after all, and this was how things had to be. He just had to hold on for the pup a little while longer. “A glass of water?” He wanted a glass of wine, but he wouldn’t ask for that, not that they had any.

“Ja, of course baby,” Lucas said with a smile and he got up to go get it. He came back a moment later and offered it over. It broke his heart to see his mate in such a way, and while his husband didn't say it, he could feel it through their bond link. “I love you, Lee. I hope you know just how much and I'll continue to tell you.”

Lee sat up to take the water, hands shaking a little as he held the glass with both hands. He took long sips, watching Lucas. “I do know. I’m very lucky.”

“I'm the lucky one,” Lucas said sweetly and stayed close incase Lee needed him. He leaned over to kiss his belly and then his cheek. “Or we’re both lucky, my sweet honey pot.” The Alpha wanted to make Lee smile, or laugh, something to bring him some joy and peace. 

“We are,” Lee whispered and set his glass of water aside, opening his arms to bring Lucas close.

Lucas went right to Lee, enveloping him with his scent and love as he held him, kissing his head. “You're in my heart, always, nothing can change that.” Not even death. 

“If…” Lee sighed, eyes glazed over a little in the low lit room, “If I die, I want you to be happy. Don’t mourn me too long.”

Swallowing hard at that, Lucas took a breath so that he wouldn't lose it in front of Lee. “You're my mate, kaereste, it'll be impossible not to mourn you for a good while,” he said quietly but kissed his temple. “I'll stay strong though, for our son. But you won't die.” He couldn't let Lee die, even if it wasn't truly in his hands. 

“Just…” Lee let out a ragged sigh, swallowing down a lump in his throat. “Try… I know you won’t be able to help it, but… try.”

Lucas pressed his brow against Lee’s head and nodded carefully, his eyes closed as he scented him. The aroma wasn't what it had once been, there was a hint of death there, decay and it crushed the Alpha. “I will, baby. I promise I'll try.”

Sucking in a wavering breath, Lee took Lucas’ hand and pressed it against his belly where the pup kicked. “He knows your voice.”

The Alpha smiled at that and rubbed there, his eyes misty but he held it together. “Can't wait to meet him. For us to see him.”

“What should we name him? We’ve put the idea off, but I’d like to discuss it now,” Lee offered, quietly, exhaustion evident in his tone as he laid back, hand in Lucas’ long strands as the pup kicked at the sound of their voices.

“I'd like to name him after you. Lee,” Lucas suggested, especially given the outcome that was hanging over them like the promise of a tumultuous storm. He gently pulled his mate into his arms, angling his body so Lee could rest against the solidity of his chest. “Unless you don't like the idea, my love.”

“After me?” Lee shook his head. “He’d have to go by Junior.”

“So that's out then,” Lucas said, only wanting to leave Lee happy, to honor him in any way possible. 

“He deserves a name better than mine,” Lee insisted, stoking Lucas’ hair softly with his shaking hand.

“Your name is beautiful,” Lucas insisted back, but they'd pick another name if Lee wanted. He captured his husband's hand and kissed it, holding it between his own. 

“I just… a middle name maybe he could use it. He is deserving of his own name,” Lee said, watching Lucas, sadly.

“Okay honey, anything you want,” Lucas said, not wanting to make Lee sad. “What do you think for the first name?”

“I… don’t know. I’m terrible with names,” Lee laughed, covering his mouth as he coughed into his hand.

“What about Justin?” Lucas offered, trying that one out first as he rubbed Lee’s chest, down to his belly. 

“That sounds like a frat boy name,” Lee laughed harder.

“I guess it does, if you're meaning a college name,” Lucas chuckled, enjoying Lee’s laughter even if it was as it expense. “Andrew? Joseph? Thomas?”

“Andrew is nice,” Lee said, stopping Lucas there. “Andrew Lee.”

“That's perfect,” Lucas hummed and kissed Lee for it, scented him lovingly. 

“Good, that’s settled then,” Lee smiled, stroking Lucas’ face gently.

“Yes,” Lucas smiled back and nuzzled into the crook of Lee’s neck, feeling his pulse, memorizing it. 

“Perfect. You promise to name him that?” Lee whispered, more aware of himself now than he had been through all of this.

“I promise,” Lucas whispered back, embracing Lee a little tighter at what the promise truly meant. He wanted Lee to be there, to name their pup with him. 

“Thank you,” Lee sighed, deeply, and held Lucas a little closer.

“Of course, kaereste,” Lucas said softly, and removed his glasses, setting them on the table so they wouldn't be in the way. 

Lee waited and then curled up into Lucas, large belly getting in the way of them getting too close. “Can’t wait for this to be out of the way,” he whispered, rubbing his stomach.

“Then I'll get to see you in those yoga pants again,” Lucas flirted and kissed Lee. He just wanted him to know he was loved and cherished. Rubbing his Omega’s belly, he nosed against his face. “But you would look just as sexy in them now, if they were comfortable.”

“Nothing is more comfortable than anything right now,” Lee laughed, delighted to feel the pup squirm around inside at the sound of their voices together.

“You just stay comfortable here in Papa Bear’s arms, okay?” Lucas smiled, and let out an Alphan purr as he scent marked his Omega and their pup over the belly. 

Lee kicked off all his clothes and curled in again to Lucas, hot but happy to be free without anyone else around. “Better.”

Lucas undid his shirt and took it off, so Lee could have access to his chest. He hummed and stroked his mate’s hair. “Much, yes, honey.”

Content with that, Lee strummed his fingers through Lucas’ chest hair, soothing himself with it as they laid in the semi-dark together, quietly. The Alpha was soothed by Lee just as much as his Omega was from him and he closed his eyes to just feel his husband's presence, his essence. It was a time he would remember and he wanted to guard them all jealously, and hold his mate protectively. Keep him here and with him. 

“I love you,” Lee whispered, nuzzling his face into Lucas’ neck.

“I love you too, my baby, with all of me,” Lucas murmured and kissed Lee’s temple, brow, and head. 


	9. Chapter 9

Because Of Lee’s health, he was finally put into the hospital with care from Cal who refused to leave, and stayed as long as he could and when he did leave, it wasn’t for long. Lee was only weeks away from his surgery for c-section, which the doctors were telling Lucas they may make sooner should he take a turn for the worse.

Lucas stayed at the hospital also, barely leaving to even go get food. His beard had grown in considerably and he looked worn out but he didn't care, he wanted to be there with his husband. The Dane appreciated Cal being there too but he worried for him, knowing he was likely keeping his feelings inside. “I can go get us all something from the cafe downstairs if you're hungry?” 

“No, I can go,” Cal insisted, getting up, not clean shaven himself, his hair had grown out a little.

On the bed, Lee was asleep, monitors hooked to his belly and his heart, an IV in each arm.

“Cal,” Lucas began, speaking quietly to not wake up Lee. “You've done so much. You went last time. I am worried for you. For us all really.” But Lucas didn't want Cal to start drinking again either. 

There was no chance of that happening here, Cal knew, and that was just as well. “It’s okay. Really. You should be here… just in case.”

Lucas couldn't argue with that. Cal was right. “Yeah, okay. Thanks,” he said in a rough whisper and offered an appreciative smile. He turned back to Lee, his hand resting atop his mate’s and felt the sting of emotion in heart. It threatened to spill out his eyes but he took a steadying breath. 

Touching Lucas’ shoulder once, Cal let himself out, nothing else said.

Lee’s eyes fluttered, barely opening as he looked at Lucas. “Are you two arguing again?” he teased with uneasy breath, through mask over his face.

Lucas shook his head and smiled warmly at his husband, taking his hand to kiss. “He went to get some food,” he explained, searching Lee’s face for a solution, some sort of answer or secret that would be unlocked to fix all of this. One that would likely never come. “Do you need anything, baby?”

“Just you,” Lee whispered, more than at peace with his leaving the earth, that he’d be free of the pain, but not that he’d cause more for everyone else. He trusted Lucas and his brother would do his son right.

“You have me, you'll always have me, Lee. No matter what happens or when, this life or the next, I’m yours,” Lucas promised, not even sure what he believed, religiously speaking, anymore. All that mattered was Lee, their pup, and also Cal. He was grateful to him, truly but all he could focus on was his husband. 

“I know.” Lee sighed, deeply, taking a heavy breath in. “Lucas. We both know what’s coming. Please, please… don’t--” Lee coughed, winching “--mourn me long. Take care of our son.”

Lucas couldn't stop himself then, but he didn't let it all out, still a few salty tears rolled hot down his cheeks. He leaned closer to Lee, and placed a reverent kiss on his brow, holding his lips there before he stroked his husband's beautiful but thin face. “I know, kaereste, I know,” he said through a shaky accented voice. “I will be strong for our son. I promise you he will want for nothing. He will know you through memories, photos and those videos I took of you with my phone. I love you so much baby.” 

“I love you,” Lee’s voice quivered, holding his belly where their son kicked hard.

Lucas kissed Lee’s belly and then removed his mask long enough to kiss his lips, placing it right back on. “I want you to know, I do not regret one thing. Meeting you, has been the best thing that ever happened to me, Lee.”

“I want to tell you something…” Lee whispered, taking deep, slow breaths. “I came here to seek guidance. I had a vision of this, of my death, of you, all of it. I didn’t want to hurt you, but here we are.”

“I didn't know that, but I still wouldn't change a thing,” Lucas said, and leaned in close to Lee so he wouldn't strain himself. He stroked his hair with his free hand, the other holding his husband's. “This last year with you, has been a gift, my baby. And our son will always be proof of our love.”

“I know,” Lee sighed with a swallow. “I knew when you came after me there was no stopping you.”

“No,” Lucas smiled, and gently squeezed Lee’s hand. Part of himself wondered if he hadn't gotten Lee pregnant, would the treatments have cured his cancer? Was this his fault. “I have went everywhere to find you.”

Lee was dying anyway, he knew that when he met Lucas, and dragging it out would have delayed it for a time, but his soul and determination would have given up sooner or later. “Do you forgive me?”

“Baby, there is nothing to forgive but yes, if it gives you peace, I do. I did before I even began to search,” Lucas explained and clutched Lee's hand, brushing his lips over it in a sort of supplication. 

“Okay-” Lee’s voice hitched, his body sagging just a little bit, fingers shaking in Lucas’ hand.

“Lee, are you… should I call the nurse,” Lucas asked, not sure if something was wrong beyond the emotions of their words. 

Lee laced their fingers together and nodded his head, very slowly. “Yeah…”

“Okay,” Lucas said, a lump in his throat. He pressed the nurse call button and stayed right by Lee’s side, kissing his hand. “It's okay baby, I'm here. I'm right here, min skat.”

“Lucas… my…” Lee couldn’t manage the rest, his breathing stuttered, and as the nurse walked in to check on them, all the machines started to alarm at once.

“He’s crashing!” the nurse called out to the hall, as if they were all ready for it to happen any time.

A doctor rushed. “Let’s prep the OR, we need to get that pup out!” Within a matter is seconds, Lee was disconnected from all the machines and rushed down to the OR, a nurse handing Lucas a gown and cap to put on so he could be there for the birth of his son.

Lucas put it on, seeing Cal as they headed that way, and he called out to him to let him know but didn't stop. He followed them into the room, his heart pounding both with pain as well as fear. He was happy to see their pup but was really only thinking of Lee. “Lee-” he called out, so his husband would hear he was close. 

Once in the operating room, everyone prepped, Lee was stabilized and put on air to keep him alive long enough for them to get the pup out. He was in and out and then nurses moved Lucas to the head of the operating table, where Lee stared at Lucas with unfocused eyes, while a surgeon got to work cutting Lee on the other side of the curtain.

Lucas stroked Lee’s cheek, not taking his eyes off of him. “I love you, Lee, I love you so much my baby,” he said, his eyes watery. He was trying to be strong but he was breaking. The Alpha leaned in to scent him, letting his in turn soothe his Omega if at all possible. “It's okay, our son will be okay.”

Lee managed a little smile, but not much else. He was so exhausted.

Twenty minutes in, the pup was pulled out and Lucas was asked to cut the cord, and then the baby was taken to be cleaned. They stitched Lee back up, but half way through Lucas was moved out of the way as he flatlined and the medical team tried to bring him back, but to no avail.

A nurse brought Lucas the pup with a sad smile. “Here you are, daddy.”

Lucas was crying, but he smiled sadly at their little son and kissed him. “Hey little pup,” he said and scented him. He looked at the nurse and handed him back. “Please, could you give me a minute with Lee?” 

The nurse looked pained, but nodded, talking to the others who were just about to call the time of death. It was noted and Lucas was left with Lee's lifeless body, covered from the neck down, frail and pale.

Lucas collapsed on top of Lee, kissing and holding him. “I'll keep my word, baby. I'll try not to mourn too long,” he said but the bond was broken due to the death and the Alpha felt it like a searing hot coal in his chest. He kissed him over and over, not wanting to let go. 

After twenty minutes passed, a hand landed heavy on Lucas’ shoulder and pulled him away. Cal tugged the other Alpha into his arms, holding him. “Let's go find your son.”

“Cal,” Lucas sobbed against Cal’s shoulder, “I want to see my son but I can't leave Lee. I just can't.” His body shook with each broken gasp, he felt like he was dead too. In the back of his mind the promise he'd made his husband resounded. “I'm sorry. Ja, yeah okay.”

“They will take care of his body and we’ll have it taken to the compound. We’ll give him a proper send off, Lucas,” Cal explained, only able to keep himself calm enough seeing Lucas in the state he was. “Let them prepare the body first.”

“Okay,” Lucas nodded, and then rested his chin on Cal’s shoulder as he looked over at Lee once more. “Then we can go see Andrew Lee.”

“Good, let’s go find him,” Cal whispered, arm under Lucas’ shoulder, around his back, to support him.

Lucas sniffed, walking out with Cal, down the hall. He wanted to be there for him too, of course; he'd just lost his newly found brother. “I'm here for you, Cal. We can help each other though this.”

“And we will,” Cal insisted as they strolled up to the nursery window where Andrew was being placed down, all swaddled up and with a little hat on his head, perfectly content for now.

Lucas’ heart swelled when he really looked at his son, he and Lee’s pup. “Look, isn't he beautiful, Cal?” he gasped, his eyes still red and watery but seeing his baby did help. 

“He is beautiful,” Cal replied, softly, never letting his touch falter from Lucas’. Lee would have been so proud, so happy.

“He had blue eyes, I mean I think they all do at first but I hope he keeps them,” Lucas whispered, leaning into the comfort of Cal’s touch. Admittedly it was almost strange looking at the Alpha now, seeing as he looked so much like Lee but Lucas knew the distinction. “Thanks for being here. I know Lee would want us to be there for each other too.” 

“He told me as much,” Cal replied as a nurse saw them and brought the baby over for them to see through the window. “He’s got Lee’s nose.”

“And his ears,” Lucas said, emotion coloring his tone as he looked at his son, his teary eyes crinkling at corners. He waved at his beautiful boy and wished so much the Lee could be here now, to see and feed Andrew. “My mouth.”

“Yes,” Cal agreed with a little sigh. “They’ll run some tests on him and then when he’s awake, you’ll get to feed him.”

“Okay,” Lucas nodded, scratching his scruffy beard as the nurse took his pup away once more. “I don't know what to do in the meantime Cal,” he said turning to look at him, his amber eyes distressed. He'd taken care of his husband and now until Andrew was home, he felt a little lost. 

“We’ll go to Lee’s room and wait, and pack up his things, you can decide what to do with them later,” Cal suggested, leading them away as the nurse went to do some more tests on the pup.

“Yeah, sure,” Lucas nodded, not speaking unkindly but he was more in a fog, nothing felt real. He didn't even know how he'd go back to that bungalow, Lee’s scent would be everywhere, just like it would be in the hospital room. “Thanks, Cal.”

Cal would help in any way he could, evening packing things away until Lucas could stand to be near Lee’s scent again. “Do you need something to drink?”

Lucas wanted a beer but he didn't want to tempt Cal. “Maybe some water, but I'll go with you,” he offered and touched Cal’s shoulder in thanks. 

“Let’s get some tea and sit down for a minute and enjoy a moment of silence for Lee,” Cal offered, leading Lucas down toward the cafeteria instead.

“I think that's a good idea,” Lucas said with a nod and let Cal guide him. He took a breath, thankful for what the other Alpha was doing; the Dane knew without Cal he would truly be going off the deep end right now. 

***

Tea was had for an hour as they sat quietly, and then Cal and Lucas went back up to Lee’s room where a nurse had the pup and a bottle. She showed Lucas how to do it and left him alone to sit in a chair by the window, letting the sun shine in as the pup guzzled down formula.

Lucas could smell Lee there in that room and he hoped that the baby could too, even if it was hard for him. He burped Andrew once he'd drank his fill and rocked him gently. “Our perfect little baby bear,” he said and then looked out the window, skyward. “See how beautiful he is, kaereste?” 

Cal watched, and touched Lucas’ shoulder, sure that Lee was watching over them both. “You’ll both see him again in the Garden.”

“Then I want to know more, Cal,” Lucas said, quietly, as little Andrew started to doze off, making little cooing sounds of contentment. “I want to know about the Garden and the Light. Will you teach me the Meyerist way?”

“Are you sure?” Cal asked, aware of Lee’s vision since his brother told him, but he wasn’t sure Lucas had been told. “It’s a change.”

“I want a change,” Lucas insisted, offering a sincere smile to Cal. He nuzzled Andrew gently, and then continued. “I feel at home on the compound, I did from day one and also, it's where Lee is and you are. I admit giving up meat will be hard but it's a worthy sacrifice. So yes, I'm sure, Cal. Please.”

“Okay,” Cal said, squatting down near them both, touching Andrew’s soft cheek. “We can make an exception on the meat, maybe.”

“Yeah?” Lucas said, glad to hear that and then watched Cal as he touched his nephew, his godson. It was moving and for a second it was almost as though it was Lee there, smiling and caressing a son he never got to see or hold. “T-thanks, Cal, that would be nice. Yes, very nice.”

“We’ll make it all work out,” Cal whispered, doting on his nephew, attached already. “We’ll get you everything you need.”

“You're too kind, Cal,” Lucas whispered back, feeling a little better at least with his son in his arms and Cal there. Of course it would take time to heal from the loss of his mate, his perfect Lee, but he had hope. 

“You’re family.” Cal stood and found one of Lee’s sweatshirts, and took it to Lucas, to wrap around the pup. “So he can smell his mother.”

“Good, yes,” Lucas nodded, the scent all to pungent in his nose but he wanted Andrew to feel Lee’s love and know him as much as possible. He wrapped it around the pup and kissed his wrinkly forehead. “That's perfect. Look, Cal, it looks like he's smiling, ja? I know it's too soon for that but he looks happy.”

“I don’t know, I haven’t had children,” Cal laughed a little, and took his phone out to take a picture. He wanted to print that later, save it.

“The smiling comes later, but it does look like he is, or was, now he sleeps again,” Lucas chuckled softly and looked up at Cal. “Would you send that to me too? I want to send it to my boy in Denmark later.” He'd need to tell him about Lee, even though they'd never met face to face, Marcus had spoken with him during skype sessions that the Alpha had with his son once a week. 

Cal did just that, sent the picture to Lucas’ phone and then pocketed his own. “Done.”

“Thanks,” Lucas said and then looked at Cal again. “Would you like to hold him for a little bit?” 

Cal nodded, nervously. “Please.” He held out his arms as he took a seat beside Lucas, ready to learn how.

“Okay,” Lucas smiled and then handed over Andrew, supporting his head. “There we are, just make sure to keep a support under his head and watch the soft spot on the top of it also. It's easy and I know you'll learn fast.”

Andrew grunted once and then settled into Cal’s arms, already aware of who he was by voice. “So much lighter than I thought he’d be.”

“He is,” Lucas agreed and pulled out his phone to take a picture of Cal holding the baby. He sent it to his phone and then scratched his beard. “He knows you and I think he likes being held by you too.” 

“Pups know the voices around them from their time in the womb. I'm familiar at least,” Cal whispered as Andrew burgled and went back to sleep. “That will make it easier for me to help you.”

“That’s true, you are familiar,” Lucas smiled, speaking softly as he watched Cal and Andrew. It was touching and truly did help the pain in his heart. “I don't want to be a burden to you though, you have so much on your plate already.”

“You’re not a burden,” Cal insisted, gazing down at the face of his brother’s child, perfect and soft.

“Thank you, Cal,” Lucas said and reached out to touch the Alpha’s arm and then his pup’s cheek. “I hope they let us take him from here soon.”

“He’s healthy, I don’t see why not.” Cal sighed, considering, after all, that the mother of the pup was dead, but he kept that comment to himself.

“Yeah,” Lucas agreed and wished that Lee was going home with them. He wasn't speaking much about his husband at the moment but the pain was there. It would be a long time before it wasn't. “That's true. Maybe once they finish the tests.”

“They have to be sure he’s healthy as can be, but he looks fine to me,” Cal said, but he was not a doctor, nor had he overseen births, that was mostly Sarah’s thing.

“He does, and his scent is perfect,” Lucas said, sniffing. He could smell Cal too of course but his son’s was the most prominent, along with the aroma of his departed spouse. 

“You’ll be the perfect little family,” Cal whispered, kissing the top of the pup’s head gently, scenting him.

Lucas smiled at that and leaned over to scent Andrew again, nearing Cal when he did. They were all family. “You're included in that, Cal.”

“Nice to have one,” Cal sighed, his gaze meeting Lucas for a moment with a brief smile.

“It is,” Lucas agreed, and held the eye contact for a bit before looking back at Andrew. “Are you hungry? Or do you need anything?”

“I got us sandwiches just before, they’re in that little fridge over there, if you are,” Cal said, rocking in the chair with Andrew, immensely attached.

“Thank you,” Lucas said and smiled, walking over to get them each one. He set one for Cal next to him on the little table and began to eat his. “You look like a natural.”

“I’ve helped out with a lot of pups, but never one I was related to,” Cal said, standing to put the pup in his little bassinet the nurse left for them, and then took up his own veggie sandwich.

“I wouldn't be surprised if Andrew bonds with you more than a normal uncle, given Lee being your brother and all,” Lucas said and then took another bite, looking from the baby to Cal. 

“Being twins, we have similar scents,” Cal agreed, nodding his head as he ate his sandwich. “Had, anyway…”

“Yeah. Had,” Lucas said solemnly and took a drink of water. Cal’s scent was very much like Lee’s, just a bit more bite and power to it, spicer.

Cal finished in silence as the pup slept between them in his little bassinet. Their silence was not deafening as he might have thought it could be, but comfortable and easy, as it usually had been with Lucas.

Lucas felt the same, finding some sort of peace with Cal, his presence and scent a healing balm for the gaping hole in his chest. When he was done, he threw away the trash and leaned over to look at the beautiful baby boy in the bassinet. “Have you ever seen a more beautiful pup.”

“I haven’t,” Cal admitted, sighing as he watched the father and son moment, an ache of his own for a family he’d never have.

“I think, I think he really likes you, Cal,” Lucas said, just sensing it from his pup. He picked up Andrew when he started to fuss and held him close, scenting and nuzzling him. 

“I hope so. I want to be in his life, if you’ll allow it,” Cal said, asking more than anything. He’d never step over his bounds.

“Yes, please, I want you in his life. Mine too,” Lucas said, an almost plea for it. He smiled at Cal and then kissed his pup. 

“I’ll be there,” Cal said, quietly happy about it.


	10. Chapter 10

They had a service for Lee at the compound, his body buried and Cal helped Lucas adjust. Fortunately, little Andrew kept the Dane occupied, even though it was hardest at night, sleeping in the bed he and his Omega had once shared, still smelling him there. It took Cal to finally convince Lucas he needed to wash the sheets and pack up Lee’s things, at least to get them out of sight. 

The pup was a healthy and happy little thing though and Lucas kept his promise to Lee. He wouldn't let himself go, and he knew he had to be strong. Somehow he had to be. 

***

Months passed and little Andrew was celebrating his half year birthday, which Lucas insisted on doing, even if the little baby bear was too young to know what was happening. He smiled at Cal, who he'd grown even closer to in the past months and showed him the cake. “What do you think? It's good right?” he asked, a blue and white cake with three bears on it, and ‘Happy Birthday Andrew’ written to match. 

“It’s cute,” Cal said with a smile, looking at the sleeping little pup in his playpen, napping. “He can’t even eat the cake you know?”

“I know, but we can and we can celebrate him,” Lucas chuckled and gently squeezed Cal’s shoulder, not even realizing that he scented the other Alpha who smelled so much like Lee. It wasn't just that though, Cal was amazing all on his own and he'd been there for Lucas when he had no one else. Like Lee had been too. 

Cal watched Lucas, never one to be conventional by any standards, and found he didn’t mind being scented by another Alpha. In fact, he stepped closer to Lucas, just to catch his scent, wondering when his attraction had started, as it sneaked in on him, only just now realizing. “That’s true. Is it vegan?”

Lucas would always love Lee of course, he missed him every day but he knew that his Omega would have wanted him happy. He wanted him to move on, and while it wouldn't happen completely, Cal was taking hold of his heart, with each moment shared and smile witnessed. “For you, it's Vegan,” Lucas grinned and showed Cal the cover, almost proudly. He had actually gotten used to vegan food though and liked a lot of it, even if he did still have meat here and there. Also, he was on the first rung of the ladder now, so things were going well. “I keep you mind, is what I mean.” 

“Thank you,” Cal said, touched, honestly. He blinked at Lucas looked over the lid of the cake, smiling growing to see it was in fact dairy and egg free. “You didn’t have to.”

Setting the lid down, Lucas met Cal’s eyes with his own warm amber hues and smiled back. “You're welcome,” he said and let his hand rest on the other Alpha’s strong shoulder. He wasn't entirely conventional in that way either, secondary gender hardly mattered and he had no desire to find another Omega. “Maybe I didn't, but I wanted to for you, ja? I like to honor what makes you happy and stands by your values. They're my values now too, or I'm getting there,” he added with a soft chuckle. 

“You are, I’m so… proud,” Cal admitted, leaning into the touch a little much, maybe. It’d been six months since Lee died, and Cal refused until this point to see what was in front of him, but now he was seeing Lucas clearly.

Lucas had been just as restrained, as hesitant, not wanting to seem disrespectful, even if he knew he had Lee’s blessing. When Cal leaned into the touch, Lucas felt a Alpha purr waiting in his chest, wanting to rumble out. But he controlled it and instead slid his hand up to rest at the side of the other Alpha’s neck. “Are you?” he whispered, feeling the movement leader’s pulse under his touch. “I… thank you, Cal. I have to admit that knowing that _you_ feel that way… well, it means more to me than you may know. I think you know. Don't you?”

Cal was smaller than Lucas, but only in height, which he picked up in girth and muscle. He moved closer to Lucas, nuzzling his jaw against his hand, his pulse picking up quickly. “I do. I think I do?”

Wetting his lips, Lucas leaned closer, having the mind to remove his glasses and set them down with his free hand. “You do,” he murmured, his own heart racing and eyes dilated. “If you aren't sure. Would a kiss tell you better?”

“Yes,” Cal heard himself say and before he could wait for Lucas to close the distance, he gripped him by the shirt and pulled him in, kissing Lucas like he was the air he needed to breathe after so, so long.

Lucas gasped and then growled a little, parting his lips to kiss Cal deeply, slowly, tasting every part of his mouth. He held his face as he did, feeling the Alpha’s chiseled jaw shift as they slotted together into a perfect rhythm. Cal wrapped his arms around Lucas when they fit together perfectly, like they were made to do this after everything that had happened. He grasped the back of Lucas’ shirt, holding him closer as his tongue slid against the other’s.

Admittedly, Lucas had been thinking of this for a couple of months now - maybe longer - but he'd thought he might feel guilty somehow, like he was cheating on Lee. He didn't. Instead, he felt acceptance. The Dane groaned quietly, and let his hands go around Cal’s waist, rubbing up his back to feel the strong, clothed muscles. “Cal…” 

Cal hungrily replied with a bite to Lucas’ lips, eyes on him, blazing bright and dark all at once. He’d wanted this for a while, but he felt so strange, but Lee wasn’t coming back, and if anything, Lee wanted them to find happiness, be it in each other or otherwise. Lucas glanced to see Andrew still sound asleep and then walked Cal back against the counter, not sure who would lead or should - it hardly mattered to him. He hadn't expected the other Alpha to be so passionate but Lucas _really_ liked it. Slipping his hands under his shirt, he pressed the pads of his fingertips into solid muscle, and kissed down to his neck, scenting him closer than ever before. 

“Oh my God,” Cal groaned, having not had hands on him in what felt like forever. His fingers worked Lucas’ shirt undone quickly as he craned his head away to leave his scent gland for Lucas’ taking to scent or bite, or whatever he wanted.

Lucas shrugged off his shirt and then tugged Cal’s off, moving him back to the bedroom while kissing him without ceasing. There were monitors there, so they'd hear the baby. Right now, he was focus on the Alpha against him, smooth chest against furry and he went back to that scent gland, sniffing and licked, then biting. “Fuck,” he groaned, his hard cock pressing against Cal’s groin as his hands roved up and down planes of muscle. 

No idea how this worked for them, Cal let Lucas lead for now, walking back against the bed as he toed off his boots there, taking a moment to touch and feel his way around Lucas’s torso, hairy where he was smooth, naturally. “I’ve wanted to tell for you for months…” Cal confessed, moaning at the bites.

“Me too,” Lucas whispered, taking off his boots also, then undoing their pants, one at a time. He wasn't entirely certain how it would work either but he figured their connection would guide them. Pulling his pants down, he hooked his fingers into Cal’s waistband, seeking more permission as he sucked kisses down the Alpha’s chest, looking up at him. 

Cal’s breath came out in ragged pants, watching Lucas, hips lifting off to remove his pants and boxers with a nod. “I… haven’t been with anyone in a long time…”

“I'll be gentle, slow,” Lucas said and once Cal was naked, he took his pants off too. He kissed him slowly, reaching for lube in the drawer nearby. “Or you can be on top. I want you to feel comfortable, Cal. I like you so much.” 

Cal hadn’t been penetrated in a long, long time. It wasn’t something he even thought about until just then. “That’d… be best,” he said, pulling Lucas over him, and then rolled them so he was pinning the larger man with his hulking frame.

“Okay,” Lucas grunted, and spread his long legs, letting Cal take over. He gazed into familiar, yet distinct blue eyes and felt his heart racing anew, his cock throbbing against his belly. “I want you so badly. I… I just want to become one, it doesn't matter how or who.”

Nodding, Cal placed himself between Lucas’ thighs and palmed down them slowly and then took some of the lube, slicking his fingers, before gently rubbing around Lucas pucker, very slowly. “We will, perfectly. After this, I’ll show you how we can align ourselves to be connected as souls, as well.”

“That sounds,” Lucas began and then moaned, his hole instantly wanting to tighten but he relaxed, finding he enjoyed the feeling. “That sounds wonderful, Cal. I'd like that very much… oh god, that feels good.” 

“Relax,” Cal soothed, purring for the first time around Lucas, though he’d done it with the pup, he was careful who he used on. He pushed past Lucas’ perfect rung of muscle and then crooked one finger inside, coaxing him to relax. Cal leaned and kissed Lucas heated, tongues swirling reverently together.

It definitely helped, and Lucas began to open up for Cal like a blossoming flower. He purred in response to the other Alpha, sucking his lower lip between his sharp teeth but not drawing blood. “Cal…” he whispered when they parted for breath and rolled his hips to show he was ready for more. 

Cal added another well lubed finger, slowly scissoring them to work him open, and adding more lube when needed. “Tell me it’s good.”

“It’s better than good, it's perfect,” Lucas groaned, pressing down into Cal’s fingers. The one plus that Alpha’s canals weren't as long as Omega’s, so the knot wouldn't fit inside either way. It would stay outside while still allowing Cal to come inside of Lucas. Once it came to that. The Dane was very happy to go slow like this. “Helvede… yeah, like that.”

Slowly, Cal added another finger, working the Alpha open, making him more and more pliable as he did. “Lucas, you are a sight…”

“So are you,” Lucas rasped, his broad, furry chest heaving with pleasure as his hips rolled, which made his large cock slap against his belly. When Cal’s finger grazed against his prostate, Lucas growled out a moan, teeth bared. “Oh gods…”

Cal hesitantly touched Lucas’ cock, gripping him tightly once he sure it was fine, and stroked him while continuing to assault his the nub of fine nerves deep inside of him, working him open. 

Lucas gripped Cal’s nape and pulled him closer, feasting on his mouth hungrily as he was pleasured in ways he'd never felt before. It was like a wildfire spreading through his veins, burning him from the inside out. “You're perfect, don't stop-”

Spurred on, Cal worked Lucas over inside and out, until the walls of his canal were smooth and less resistant. Finally, he pulled his fingers back and slathered himself up, kissing Lucas while he did, slowly pushing the bulbous head in. The Dane grunted out in his native tongue between kisses, feeling an initial burn already but it didn't last long as Cal had worked him well. He took a breath canted his hips to take more of the other Alpha in as tongues slid together. 

Their couple felt like home, a long and needed warmth enveloping Cal as he pushed in a little further, to the hilt. “Lucas-”

“Oh, Cal-” Lucas moaned and pressed his head back against the pillow, bearing his neck to Cal if he so chose to partake of it. 

It was nothing like being with an Omega, which Cal had only done the once or twice as a teenager, the drive to breed was not there, but his desire was no less heavy. He bit down on the muscle in Lucas neck as he nestled between his cheeks and moved his hips slowly, growling.

Lucas wrapped his legs around Cal, heels pressing into the backs of muscular thighs as he growled back in response. He held the other Alpha by the back of his head to keep him there as his trapped cock leaked from the unsheathed tip.

“Lucas-” Cal managed, moving his hips in short bursts, pressing tight against Lucas’ prostate, tapping over and over as his own heat built behind his balls, through his lower back.

Lucas’ knot throbbed and he slipped his hand between them, gripping his lengthy cock to stroke it, sweat covering his tawny skin. He was close to his own release, heat swirling in his core from the pleasure that had crept down his spine and gathered there. “Fuck, you feel so good…”

Sweating, Cal growled against Lucas’ skin once more, biting down into his neck, sharp Alpha teeth latching on as his hips swerved and pushed, rutting into the other. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-” the chant was like a prayer, mixed with Lucas’ name as their souls seemed to entwine in a blur.

With Cal’s body pressing and sliding atop his own, his cock was more than attended to between them, so Lucas dug his nails into slick muscle and scratched down as he was bitten. It sent a spark of electricity through his body, a bond of their own making, even if it wasn't the traditional one between Alpha and Omega. It was enough, combined with the relentless tapping against his pleasure nub, that he came, hot seed drenching them as his knot inflated, uselessly. “Cal-!” he roared, his hole twitching and clamping down. 

With that, Cal came, milked by the tight squeezed of Lucas’ muscles, drawing out a long hard growl from him. Cal panted against the spot he had bitten, and then kissed Lucas roughly, sharing the taste of his coppery blood between their lips, tongue, and teeth.

Lucas panted into Cal’s mouth, licking inside to savor every taste as his knot already began to deflate since there was nothing to hold it that way. He ran his fingers lightly over the other Alpha’s back, his shoulders, and finally grasping his face. “That was incredible, Cal.”

Cal was utterly in love, though how to deal with his love, he wasn’t so certain. He’d been so damaged that he was sure no one could love him, nor would he ever love someone else. He’d let Sarah’s words haunt him for far too long. “Lucas…” he sighed, kissing him again.

As if reading Cal’s mind, Lucas gazed at him, stroking his face as come seeped from his puffy hole. He took a breath and licked his lips after another slow, passionate kiss. “I love you, Cal. I… I hope that's okay, but I thought you needed to know.”

Cal pulled out and moved to his side, holding Lucas there against him. “Yes. It’s… perfect. I love you, too. Have for a while.”

Lucas smiled brightly at that, curling around Cal with strong arms as his heartbeat slowed. “I have to,” he confessed, gazing lovingly. “I just wasn't sure how you felt or anything else but it seems like this is destiny.”

Cal did not want to discredit Lee’s life with Lucas, but as they all knew--even Lee-- somethings were out of their control. He knew Lee would have wanted this in the end. “Perhaps it was,” Cal whispered, fingers in Lucas’ chest hair.

Lucas didn't either, and if Lee was still alive, things would have never come to this point, but it had and the Alpha found himself head over heels in love with Cal. He didn't know the details of his Omega’s vision or the roles he played in it, but he had peace now, even if he still missed the beautiful Lee. The important thing now was they had a unique family of their own, the three of them. “Yes,” he said quietly and leaned forward to give a reverent kiss to Cal’s brow. “I believe it must be.”


End file.
